The Earth and the Sun
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: A series of romantic, be it fluff or mature, one-shots, for Starfire and Terra. Warnings: Yuri, Rated M for sexual scenes. If you do not like, do not read. However, I hope viewers will enjoy this story and review
1. Shining Tower

**Author's Notes: Assuming you read the title and the summary, you will know that this is basically a series of Terra x Starfire. As in, Yuri, as in, lesbian, as in, girl and girl. Just a series of the twosome, though some chapters might string together into a wee story-arc, some in alternate times and places. You get the idea.**

**Now, to those BB x Terra fans, Rob x Star fans, all that lot, don't be offended or all logical about the canon with this story. I am well aware that the girls like their respective guys, are mere friends and all that. But I like the pairing. If you have a problem with it, or with Yuri, just don't read this. Simples :P **

**There may be Mature Chapters, as in, nudge nudge wink wink, but that depends on your reviews. :D**

**In short, your reviews should really be about improvements, what you like, maybe request for a chapter. I love reviews, they fill me with joy! :D**

**I don't own Teen Titans. The guys who do own them do. Who owns them again? Hell if I know. :P**

**Anyway, the first chapter: Takes place in alternate story, where Terra didn't turn to stone, and discusses things with Starfire on the roof, where the love blossoms :3 Awww......**

**Here we go!**

The sun was setting.

That was easy to tell.

The great star was slowly sinking over the horizon, casting red light across the orange sky, an occasional flash of white from the few clouds floating through the air. It was a magnificent sight to behold, this fantastic display of a constant natural occurrence. The closest to it's spectacle was a small island. Upon this island was a massive tower, shaped like a capital T. The structure's many windows shone brightly with the sun's fading light, as the ocean surrounding it glowed in an almost ethereal blue light, light dancing upon it's waves.

Atop this T-Tower, on the edge of the roof, observing the sunset, was a girl.

She was quite young, around fourteen to fifteen. She had a slim, but attractive figure, with long , pale legs that showed off strong, subtle muscles. Her arms were the same way as her legs, thin, but firm. Her attire consisted of a black t-shirt that exposed her naval. A yellow circle, with a yellow T, was the symbol on the shirt, and the girl wore tan shorts and gloves, that indicated a tom-boyish nature. She had a kind face, though it was currently in thought, with bright blue eyes that shone with contemplation, and golden hair that danced and shined in the wind and sun, respectively.

Her name was Terra.

To say that she was worried was like saying the sun was hot. It was obvious that her thoughts were distorted by worry, and for good reason.

She had, barely a month ago, joined a young team of superheroes, aptly named the Teen Titans. Terra had a supernatural power herself: To control the earth itself.

Rocks, sand, mud. Every earthen substance bended to her will.

But, before she had joined the Teen Titans, she was inexperienced, unable to fully control her power. She travelled from place to place, trying to be good and helpful, but her power ended up ruining it, be it an unintended earthquake or mudslide. Thus, she could never stay in one place for long.

She had eventually encountered the Titans, whom had allowed her to join. But fear of discovery of her inability to control her power, as well as the manipulations of a cruel criminal and the supposed betrayal of a close-friend had driven her away, right into the criminals grasp.

He had taken advantage of her doubts, to turn her against the Titans that were once friends. He had trained her to control her powers, in exchange for loyalty, a trade she had accepted. Eventually, when she was finished with her training, she rejoined the Titans, but as a spy.

However, her emotions soon trapped her between a rock and a hard place, torn between loyalty to her master and her friends. Eventually, she had chosen her master, and had attempted to kill her friends. Naturally, they survived, fought back, while her master displayed he was nothing more then a pathetic criminal. Never had she been so alone. But she understood then. Her master was nothing but the enemy.

She had killed him. As lava from an ancient volcano flooded the cavern where they fought, she had tossed him into the burning lava, before unleashing all her might into hardening the lava into harmless rock.

Despite all she had done, the Titans took her back in, helped her recover. She had redeemed herself in their eyes (Well, all but two, at least) and was given yet another chance.

How many chances had they given her? The first chance, meeting them in the first place. Second, rejoining them (Though as a spy). Third, when the brave leader of the Titans had attempted to grant her mercy. Fourth, when they allowed her to fight the criminal herself. And here she was, at chance number five.

Mistake after mistake, yet they still trusted. She had been a gullible, stupid fool in the past. Now, she did not want to ruin anything else for her friends. They were the true kind, the kind that never gave up hope on you. They were more then she deserved. So, she stayed out of their way, speaking only when spoken to, unsure of herself to make proper comradeship with those she betrayed........

"I believed you may have been up here."

The geomancer turned to look at the speaker of the soft voice.

The speaker was Starfire, a core member of the Titans. Starfire was a head taller then Terra, with a well-developed body, handsome tanned skin, almost orange in it's colour, with vibrant red hair, as fluid and bright as fire and eyes of green. Even the "whites" of her eyes were green, a good shade lighter then her iris. Rather then long eyebrows, Starfire's were like two small ovals, the shame shade of red as her hair. The reason for these differences was that Starfire was not of Earth.

She was an alien, a Tamaranean, from the planet called Tamaran, a species of humanoids that had emotional based powers. Starfire was a prime example. Her alien abilities included actual flight, as well as shooting projectiles of green energy, called star-bolts, from her hands and her eyes. She also had strength beyond human measure. Terra was sure that Starfire could outwrestle at least ten Tyrannosaurus' and win without a scratch. Starfire's more exotic powers, flight and the star-bolts, were controlled by her emotions.

"Please, friend Terra, what brings you here?" Starfire asked.

Being an alien, Starfire was not used to all the cultural stuff of Earth, and spoke formally and often mixed up common earth slang, leading the others to correct her. Despite this, Starfire was naive, kind, innocent and friendly, not to mention beautiful. A truly pure being, something that Terra envied and respected and loved about the alien.

"I was just...... thinking, Starfire." Terra murmured softly, as the alien gently sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Starfire spoke again.

"The sunset is most beautiful, isn't it?"

Terra sighed softly. "Really beautiful."

"What is upon your mind, friend Terra?" Starfire asked softly, turning her shining green eyes to gaze at Terra. "You have been....... shouldering the cold."

"I'm just worried, Star." Terra muttered, smiling ever so slightly at Starfire's mispronunciation of the common phrase, before setting the smile back into her worry. "I mean, I've done so many horrible, stupid things. I can't really forgive myself for what I did."

"You defeated Slade." Starfire said kindly. "You made up for the mistakes."

"But every time I see Raven, she look's at me. She tells me with her eyes that I don't belong here, that I'm a traitor. And she's right."

"Raven does care for you." Starfire whispered. "She does care, though she does not put it on the outside. She is...... worried for you."

"I wish." Terra muttered. "But I still hurt her, Star. I turned her onto herself, told her that no-one liked her, tried to drown her in mud. I hurt all of you......... I can see it, in all of your eyes....."

"You did hurt us." Starfire murmured. "But you saved us. And the save is more then the hurt."

"...... But what if something else happens? What if I fail again? And again?" Terra ground out, tears slowly pricking at her eyes. "I've taken too much trust, too much faith, too much from you guys........."

"Terra, everyone makes the mistakes...." Starfire said softly. "Robin once joined with Slade. He....... betrayed us. Fought us, deceived us. But we trust him. He has earned our trust back, our respect. He is our leader, and only did it to protect us....... Though I fear it was also out of his obsession with catching the bad guy......"

Terra slowly processed the alien's words, trying to get the support within them to affect her. But she still felt the pain of her failure, the pain of betraying the only ones whom had really cared for her......

"But, friend Beast Boy still trusts you." Starfire pointed out. "He always trusted you and liked you. Maybe more then the normal liked you."

"I can't be with him, Star." Terra moaned, the tears trailing down her cheeks. "He's the best friend I could ask for, but I don't think he's ready for anything other...... Plus, every time I look at him, I see him....... hanging onto the chasm, his eyes...... full with.... fear.. betrayal. He doesn't need someone as pathetic as me........."

Terra was truly sobbing now, her emotions tearing at her, her failures tearing at her. Of all that she had failed, Beast Boy was the worst failure. He had even loved her.

And she tossed him down a chasm along with his best friend. Taunted him about his love, even.......

Terra barely noticed strong, thin arms wrap around her.

"Friend Terra, we will always care for you." Starfire whispered, slightly tearful herself at Terra's pain of the heart. "No matter what, we shall be together. We are a team. We care for you. I care for you........."

Terra buried herself into Starfire's chest, sobbing quietly as her arms wrapped around the alien, pouring her heart out through her tears. The red sun shone brightly once, before disappearing behind the white clouds, the blackness of night slowly creeping through the sky.

"It is alright, friend Terra." Starfire whispered, wiping away at her own tears, stroking Terra's golden hair. "I am here."

"thank you.........."

Slowly, Terra recovered herself, and gently pulled away from Starfire, ignoring the tears still gently streaming down her face. The Tamaranean was right...... as long as at least one person cared, forgave her, she should not mope, should not hide like this.... She should face it proudly, as she had faced villains in the past, as she faced Slade.........

Terra looked at Starfire, to thank her. And when sapphire met with emerald, both shining in the sun's final blaze-

Terra did not know why she did it, think of the logic behind it, the consequences of it. She just did. She leaned forward and softly touched her lips to Starfire's.

She felt the alien's surprise, recoil, shock. The geomancer's mind started screaming at her for this idiocy, this indecency. Had she ruined whatever new friendship with Starfire with this kiss? Would it mean something to the alien that Terra did not know? Would-

The blonde was therefore surprised when Starfire's lips suddenly deepened their kiss, her strong arms tightening around her, to bring her closer.

She was not rejecting her. She was accepting her.

And Terra realised, as her arms gently coiled around the Tamaranean, the sun and the night as their witness, that acceptance was what she had been looking for, all this time. And she had found it.

They stayed there for quite some time.......

**Author's Notes: Hmm....... I think I did alright there. I hope so, anyway. A guy can only do his best. Well, kindly review and tell me what you think. **

**Thank you very much if you read and/ or reviewed this story.**

**Chapter 1, Shining Tower, of The Earth and the Sun, by Soundwave 0107.**


	2. Admission of a Cyborg

**Author's Notes: Welcome to another chapter of The Earth and the Sun.**

**Here, we see a more developed relationship of Star and Terra, though unknown to their team-mates, and the twosome's worries about telling said team-mates.**

**This one earns the T rating for.......... slightly mature references.**

**Whatever. Chapter 2, here we go!**

"You realise, love Terra, that we must break our friends soon." Starfire murmured softly, the darkness encasing them, though not in a bad way.

"You mean break it to them." Terra sighed, stroking her hand idly up her lover's spine, revelling in both the warmth of the Tamaranean and the comfortable sheets of the alien's bed, in which they were currently buried under.

What better place for love then a simple bed? Terra could think of no other place.

Snuggled warmly with her...... girlfriend, hidden from prying eyes under the pink sheets, gently whispering sweet nothings to each other, coiling their slick, nude bodies together.

It was Heaven on Earth, right in the middle of Hell.

The Heaven was Starfire, the most pure and loving being that the universe had ever seen in its infinite lifespan.

Earth was, well, Earth. Her planet, her home.

Hell was the uncomfortable truth. They would indeed need to let the other Titans know of their relationship. The geomancer was rather surprised that they had managed to hold their relationship, and the secret of it, for a whole month. She had been quite sure Robin or Raven would figure it out.

Starfire, being Starfire, had been optimistic that their secret would be perfectly safe. Terra had been unsure at first, both at the secret and at being with another girl, an alien girl at that, but she had grown more confident in the former, and more devoted to the latter.

But of course, they could only satisfy their more mature needs on a rare basis, such as late night or being left alone in the Tower. Even then, it needed to be played carefully. And Terra hated being oh-so-careful.

"You're right, Star." Terra stated calmly, moving up slightly to be on eye level with her lover. "We do need to tell them. Maybe tomorrow. Question is, how?"

"How do you mean?" Starfire asked, her green eyes quizzical.

"Do we tell them all at once? Or one at a time? I know Beast Boy got the idea that we're just friends, but I'm not sure how he'll handle this."

"I am worried for how Robin will react as well." Starfire murmured. "He, as Cyborg says, wishes to crush me."

"You mean he has a crush on you." Terra explained patiently. "I think we should tell Cyborg first. He's the oldest and most mature, he'll understand. He has no problems with same-sex relations."

"On my planet, same-sex relations are acceptable. Why not so on Earth?" Starfire asked.

"Some people just can't see outside of their little world." Terra muttered, rather not wanting to go into homophobes and that kind of stuff. Starfire shouldn't have to worry about that.

Starfire looked nervous, her hold on Terra tightening ever so slightly, but she nodded.

"So, tomorrow, we tell Cyborg, and lead it on from there." Terra said, gently stroking the alien's cheek to relax her.

"I hope you are right, love Terra." Starfire murmured. "In that our ship of relations can continue sailing."

Terra snickered, as she leaned in and kissed Starfire. "We'll keep sailing no matter what.

Morning came surprisingly fast. Though that may be due to the fact that most of the lover's night had been spent awake and making love.

Terra let out a small yawn as she cradled her coffee, ignoring the Boy Wonder, whom was trying to beat his single-player score on _Super Robot Mayhem._

The geomancer was waiting for two things.

The first, the best thing of her life.

The second, the friendly guy who could help them.

First, though, the blonde had to wake up. Hence the coffee.

Soon, Raven walked in, talking with a cheerful Starfire (Tamaranean's didn't need that much sleep, apparently). Seeing Terra, Starfire skipped off to the table and sat next to her, begging Raven to make her a mustard-mushroom-tofu sandwich. (Raven probably threw up at that) Terra had long gotten used to her girlfriends eating habits, even developing a love for the alien delicacy known as Glorrk, which tasted like sushi mixed with ice-cream. Delicious.

Terra sighed to herself as the coffee invigorated her, waiting for Cyborg to get up. Starfire seemed to be nervous about that as well, jumping in her seat ever so slightly. Raven cast her a curious glance, but shrugged it off and set the weird sandwich in front of the alien, which was promptly devoured rather brutally.

Terra raised an eyebrow at her lover's rather distasteful eating habits (Not that the geomancer minded- She thought it was kinda cute), when the door opened and Beast Boy and Cyborg walked in, arguing about meat v veg. As usual.

Starfire slowly arched her own brows at the cyborg's appearance, to which Terra nodded.

Terra promptly exited the room by demanding the toilet, leaving it to Starfire to get Cyborg out on his own, then the geomancer would rejoin them. She quickly entered the bath-room (She did actually need to go) and waited.

Sure enough, she soon heard the cheerful chattering of Starfire down the hall, followed by the calm of Cyborg. Terra stealthily exited the bath-room and set off in the direction of the voices.

Turning a corner, she spotted Starfire chatting to Cyborg about particle drive physics........ or something. Upon spotting the blonde, Starfire quickly fell deathly silent.

"Star, you alright? Oh, hey Terra." Cyborg said, startled at Starfire's sudden silence, as the alien quickly fell in behind the geomancer.

"Cyborg. We need to tell you something." Terra said softly, her eyes locking onto Cyborg's.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked, his tone now serious and slightly worried.

Terra glanced at Starfire, whom nodded nervously, before letting out a small sigh and speaking. "Cyborg........ Starfire and I are.. lesbians."

**Author's Notes: You know, I think Cyborg would be the best one to go to about stuff. He is the oldest of them and probably the most mature (When he wants to be, at least) so it's no surprise Star and Terra went to him first. :)**

**Oh well, a cliff-hanger of sorts, just to annoy you XD**


	3. Heat of the Star

**Author's Notes: Hooray! It's chapter 3! :D**

**Well, as you can guess from the chapter's name, this episode features a slightly more........ kinky side to Star. XD It's short of Mature, but it gets pretty close......**

**Chapter 3, here we go!**

Terra was pleased, to say the least.

First of all, she had totally owned that stupid scorpion thing. Second of all, she met the Teen Titans. Third of all, they actually invited her to join them. Fourth of all, she was in their amazing, kick-ass, high-tech tower! And fifth of all, she was getting a tour from perhaps the most beautiful girl Earth had ever seen! (Ironic in that the girl didn't actually come from Earth)

Robin seemed to be a smart and mature guy. Cyborg was really funny and smart. Beast Boy was also funny, in his immature prankster way. Raven was................ Terra didn't really know.

And Starfire was a whole other world. Kind, caring, naive, innocent. Such lovely qualities.

Not to mention the fact she was _really _ good on the eyes.

Terra enjoyed following the happy alien, whom was chattering about all the rooms they passed, around the Tower. At most, to be great friends with the alien, if her stupid powers didn't ruin anything. At least, to get an awesome view.

Starfire had one fine body, in Terra's opinion. Tanned, supple skin, vibrant red hair, almost crystalline in it's shininess, eyes as beautiful as emeralds. The alien had strong, slim thighs, surprisingly well-built for someone who flew most of the time. She had the most perfect little curves in all the right places, well-rounded buttocks (What Terra would give for just one feel), a well-developed chest (What Terra would _give _ for just one _feel) _and the rather skimpy outfit that helped show off these brilliant features. She had a mini-skirt, for goodness sake!

Terra knew she was probably being rude, just staring at the Tamaranean's fine body, but Starfire wasn't paying attention, too busy chatting about her lovely home. Plus, she was probably too naive to know what Terra's staring meant or did know, but was ignoring it.

Terra liked the naive option best. Naivety was a powerful weapon to get what you want.

And Terra decided that she wanted Starfire.

At least, a good friend.

At most, oh boy........

What she would give to have that alien.......

Terra was so busy thinking of the lustful little fantasies she was whipping up, that she did not notice a rather lustful look itself enter the alien's emerald eyes.........

Two days had passed since Terra had joined the Titans.

The geomancer was quite emboldened by keeping her secret........ well, secret. Her powers seemed to be under great control now, and she liked that. It meant she could stay here.

And of course, two days getting to see the hottest girl ever was a major bonus.

Terra could proudly say she found other women hot. After all, it wasn't as though she stayed in one place for everyone to find out and ridicule her. Besides, it had been mainly men whom had cursed her with this power with their damn experiments (Controlling the earth was cool and all, but she needed actual control)

She liked girls, simple as.

And Starfire was as perfect a girl you could get.

Terra was idly walking through the corridors, wandering if Cyborg would allow her to play _Mega Monkeys 5, _when she encountered the object of her lustful affections.

"Hey, Starfire." Terra greeted, rather pleased she was so good at hiding her more innermost emotions.

"Greetings, friend Terra." Starfire replied, but it wasn't in her usual happy voice. Her voice seemed more.... calculating.

"You alright?" Terra asked, both as a casual question and actual curiosity. This wasn't really like Starfire, whom seemed to be deep in thought.

"I am perfectly fine." Starfire replied coolly, taking a step toward the blonde. Terra raised her eyebrow at this odd behaviour, but stood her ground.

Starfire quickly broke the silence with her own question. "How has your stay been so far?"

"Really good. You guys are great." Terra replied, getting slightly nervous as Starfire took another step, almost threatening in it's slow movement.

"Is there anything you particularly like?" The Tamaranean inquired, her eyes narrowed now.

Terra took a step back this time, nervously noting that there was a wall behind her. She was starting to feel like a mouse caught by a cat.

"Uh....... the food is great!" Terra replied quickly, regretting how fearful her voice sounded. "I love your Glorrk stuff! Yum!"

"It is very nourishing." Starfire agreed, advancing more confidently now, as though Terra's lack of escape was a signal to advance.

Terra was getting very nervous now, perhaps even scared. This was NOT like Starfire, not at all. Unless, this was some aspect to her she hadn't seen yet. The other Titans hadn't mentioned anything abnormal about Starfire.

"But tell me, friend Terra." Starfire said quietly, as she stopped directly in front of Terra, the girls only centimetres apart, the geomancer backed against a wall. "Did you happen to overestimate something?"

Terra gulped nervously. "Uh....um..... no?"

"Did you perhaps think I was too much of the naive to notice your stares?" Starfire cooed, her tone almost cruelly seductive. Terra shuddered as her imagination went into overdrive, pressing herself further into the wall as Starfire leaned ever so closer, her red hair draping over her shoulders.

"Uh....... I...... er......" Terra stuttered, too hyped up in her emotions and her imagination for coherent speech.

"Did you think-" Starfire began, before shoving her body up against Terra's, her taller stronger frame actually lifting the blonde off her feet. Terra whined uneasily as her legs subconsciously wrapped around Starfire's waist for support. "-That my parental figures would not warn me-" Terra groaned as Starfire's left arm curled under her bottom to further lift her, the alien's body pressing her tightly against the wall. "-Of such lustful acts?"

Terra let out a louder groan as Starfire suddenly clamped her lips upon her thin neck, feeling the Tamaranean's tongue and teeth scrape mercilessly against her skin. This was a fantasy come to life! Starfire, the magnificent beauty herself, dominating her. Terra could probably climax right now at the mere thought!

"Have you no words?" Starfire whispered seductively into her ear, before her tongue lapped at the blonde's cheek. "Is my close presence draining your box of voices?"

Terra groaned yet louder as Starfire's hand clenched tightly on her butt, the alien's other hand running up and down her spine. Desperate for more, Terra tried to wrap her arms around the alien and pull her yet closer, but Starfire's body forced itself forward, pressing them tighter together. Terra didn't mind this, her now certain arousal taking note of the fact that their chests were pressed together.

Two days had seemed way too long a time for simple imagination. This was real stuff, and-

OH!

Starfire rammed her mouth against Terra's, her lips latching on the blonde's, the geomancer groaning as she was easily dominated. She was mere prey, and Starfire was her glorious predator. And things got even better as the alien's free hand started to slip into her shorts-

Starfire suddenly detached lip contact and snapped her head round to look at something, Terra too busy gasping with sudden deprivation to look around.

"Ah, friend Robin. Did you wish to speak?" Starfire hissed at the intrusion, her tone somehow managing politeness, but absolutely swarming with the intensity of the situation and pure rage at being interrupted. Terra faintly heard something like a stutter, then fleeing feet, feeling a twinge of sorrow for whoever it was- Robin?- before forgetting it entirely as Starfire's tongue forced it's way into her mouth-

Terra let out a long groan as she woke up (She had fallen asleep?) blinking cautiously as light hurt her eyes, noting that her lower region was aching, as well as the fact she was nude.

A few minutes of recuperation later, and Terra realised she was not in her bed. The sheets were not dark brown, but a pretty pink, the bed itself being circular.

Terra suddenly remembered the events that had lead her here, just as strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her to a warm body.

Terra moaned softly as that heavenly voice whispered into her ear "I believe this shall be a brilliant friendship, friend Terra!"

And Terra was sure it would be.

Raven was rather surprised at Robin's twitchiness during the day, especially when Cyborg pointed out that Starfire and Terra weren't around. He'd practically screamed at that part. The sorceress figured that Robin had just watched too many horror films.

**Author's Notes: Poor Robin. You'd be traumatised too if you caught your crush demolishing the new girl XD**

**Well, all I can say is, Starfire can be one hell of a beast if she wants to XD**


	4. Land of Fire

**Author's Notes: This chapter comes from the very first review this story got. Basically, it's "The End." You know, when Trigon takes over and turns Raven into a midget XD**

**Not much here, just the evil clone fights with some twists :D**

Starfire slowly struggled to her feet, pain ravishing her form, as her eyes took in the crimson sky.

How had it gone so wrong? How could it have happened so suddenly, so quickly? The land was fire and ruin, death and destruction, stone and lava.........

And Raven was gone. Robin had gone.

Trigon ruled now. The universe was doomed if they could not stop the demon.......

"And you won't."

Starfire gasped in horror as she turned her head round to face the monster that so resembled her.

"This is Trigon's world now." The evil clone giggled, standing to her full height. "And you will leave it."

With that, a blood-red star bolt formed in the clones hand and she threw at it Starfire, whom could only gasp-

All of their fights weren't going so well.

His especially not.

Cyborg flinched slightly as the pain flooded through him. Though he managed to punch the clone right in his ugly-ass face (Cyborg decided not to remind himself that was HIS face), the doppelganger had fired off a cheap-shot and knocked Cyborg through a building.

These clones didn't give up. They just kept fighting and fighting. Cyborg and his friends couldn't keep fighting forever. They would get tired, weary. And then the clones would finish them.

However, they would not give up. Robin was on his mission, and they needed to keep four-eyes and his little freaks occupied, no matter how much it hurt.

"Did it hurt?" His clone asked, smirking cruelly as he approached Cyborg. "You should go run to Mommy to kiss it better. Oh wait, you don't _have a mummy."_

Cyborg snarled in pure fury, before forcing it down. The clone was trying to rile him up, so he'd end up being reckless and easily defeated. But he wouldn't fall for it.

The clone was pathetic. And he'd show how Cyborg did things.

Growling, Cyborg sauntered towards the freak, both his arms twisting into sonic cannons. The clone raised an eyebrow, before unsheathing his own cannons. They walked towards each other.

Further away from the cyborg's battle ground, which promptly descended into monstrous explosions, a green gorilla roared threateningly at an albino sabre-tooth, whom snarled back, before lunging at the gorilla, whom caught it and threw into a large rock. The sabre suddenly morphed into an albino Velociraptor, which glared at the gorilla, before lunging.

Further from this fight, a blonde girl rolled across the ground, before roughly smashing into a rock. Struggling to her feet, Terra saw Beast Boy fighting his clone, just as her own clone stalked over. Terra growled, before her hands glowed with their golden aura and she geokinetically threw the rock she had hit at the clone, whom simply used her own power to destroy the rock.

"You control the earth; So do I." The doppelganger sneered. Terra gritted her teeth and manipulated the pebbles form the destroyed rock. throwing into the clone, whom shrieked in pain as the pebbles struck her. Terra kept up the attack, until her clone's fist glowed with red, and Terra suddenly felt the ground beneath her flip up, knocking to the ground. Terra jumped back to her feet, only to see her clone had gone. She looked desperately around-

As her clone burst from the ground in a swift uppercut. Terra grunted as she was knocked back, as her clone spoke.

"Oh, poor you. You really are weak aren't you?" The clone sneered "That's why Slade took you in. Villains always turns useless people into tools."

Terra snarled as flung herself at her clone, punching her square in the jaw.

The clone kept at it. "How do you think your precious Starfire reacted when her girlfriend tried to kill all her friends? Maybe she's only with you because she pities you!"

"Shut up!" Terra shouted, before levitating massive rocks at her enemy, whom dodged easily, just as a green meteor flared through the sky in the background.

The green meteor smashed into the ground, revealing it to be Starfire, whom shook her head woozily as she forced herself to her feet, just in time to fly away as red blasts exploded around her.

Starfire dodged as quickly as she could, but her clone was just as fast, and soon scored a direct hit. Starfire barely managed to stay airborne, only to gasp as the clone grabbed her arms and locked them behind her back.

"You remind me of our sister!" Starfire hissed angrily, as she struggled to escape her clone's powerful grip.

"I will take that as a compliment." The doppelganger purred. "Realise that with you gone, Terra shall be all MINE!"

Starfire felt pure rage flow through her at that. She would never let this monster take her beloved.

"SHE WILL NOT!" Starfire snarled, before twisting round behind the clone and kneeing her in the back.

Beast Boy, still in his gorilla form, staggered around, roaring angrily as the his clone, an albino anaconda, wrapped around him. The ape had the snake's neck in his grip, but was struggling to breathe as the reptile's body squeezed. Under the other's constricting pressure, both reverted to human form, still tangled up. The clone attempted to twist Beast Boy's leg around, but the green changeling shifted into a falcon and flew off, just as Starfire's clone smashed into Beast Boy's clone.

Beats Boy landed nearby as the Starfire clone lunged back into the sky, as his own clone faced him.

"Is that all you got? Pathetic. No wonder Terra dumped you." The clone sneered cruelly.

Beast Boy snarled in anger at the cruelty of this taunt, before lunging angrily at the freak.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" The clone sneered, dodging out of the way of the monstrous jaws of a green Tyrannosaurus, before morphing into a white Spinosaurus.

The Rex lunged angrily, roaring in rage as he collided with the sail-back, whom slashed at him with massive claws, the monstrous theropods snapping and lashing at each other.

A blur flew through the air and crashed into the ground, revealing it to be Cyborg. Groaning, he struggled to his feet, only to be knocked down again as Terra crashed into him.

"This isn't going well." Terra moaned.

"Nope......" Cyborg groaned.

As the two struggled to her feet, Starfire crashed nearby, just as the T-Rex was flung through a pillar, landing in a pile of rubble. The Spinosaurus stomped over to find his foe, but found nothing in the crater. The dinosaur stalked off, just as a green spider climbed out of the hole and morphed back into Beats Boy, where turned to see Cyborg and Terra helping up Starfire.

"Dude, we can't keep this up!" Beast Boy groaned, rubbing his shoulder where the other dinosaur had bit him. "Trigon knows what Robin's up to, and his freaks are just going to kill us!"

"I can't fight someone else who controls what I can control." Terra ground out, rubbing her aching frame.

"I could kick BB's butt any time of the week, but not my own." Cyborg grumbled.

Suddenly, inspiration, glorious hope, struck.

"If we cannot defeat ourselves-" Starfire gasped in wonder "-Perhaps we can defeat each other!"

All the heroes smirked at each other, each formulating their plan for their new targets, as the clones surrounded them.

"SWITCH!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled, as they high-fived and charged- at different targets. Starfire and Terra surged forward, as the clones quickly tried to deduce what was happening. Beats Boy transformed into an octopus as he vaulted off Starfire's back, latching onto the alien's clone. Starfire crashed into the evil Cyborg, while Cyborg punched at Terra's clone. Terra herself faced Beats Boy's clone.

The freak glared at her, before morphing into a raptor and lunged. Terra quickly brought up a log-shaped rock, which took the jaws. The raptor screeched in pain as it's jaws clamped onto the hard rock, to which Terra taunted "Careful. Might hurt your teeth!" Before crushing the dinosaur between two slabs of rock from the ground.

Terra's clone growled in anger, before tossing massive boulders at Cyborg, whom used his shoulder missiles to destroy them.

"Sorry 'bout this!" Cyborg hollered, before firing his sonic blaster through the smoke left from the missiles. A blast and a thump confirmed his accuracy.

Meanwhile, Cyborg's clone raised his arms to protect himself as star-bolt's reigned around him. Snarling, the clone raised his sonic blaster, but was not ready for Starfire's speed or strength. A massive punch form the alien destroyed his arm and took him out of the fight for good.

Finally, Starfire's clone was desperately trying to shoot the green humming bird that zipped around her. She was so bust firing randomly, she failed to see the little bird get above her and transform.

She looked up-

CRASH!!!!-

-As a massive Apatosaurus landed on her. Beast Boy returned to human form as the clone struggle dot get up. And tipped a rock on top of her.

There was a flash of red light, as the clones dissipated, before their essences returned to the respectful bodies where they came from.

"Victory at last!" Starfire groaned, sagging slightly as the adrenal effect wore off.

"We won." Terra agreed, pulling Starfire into a passionate embrace.

"Hate to burst our happy bubbles-" Cyborg growled. The others turned to see Trigon starting to rise from his throne. "-But it looks like it's about to get messier."

"If we are together, we will triumph." Starfire decreed, clutching the geomancer tightly.

And she was right.

All of them would pull through, one way or another.

**Author's Notes: Bit hard to play the romance crap when you're fighting evil clones and stuff in a hellish wasteland XD**

**Oh well, beatings galore XD**


	5. Kiss of a Vampire

**Author's Notes: Just plain fluff here. Awww :3**

**Enjoy!**

It was a peaceful day at the T-Tower, and, with no villains to disrupt the peace (The last one had been Dr Light. Raven scared the hell out of him as she always did, then chucked him in prison) Terra decided she would watch a movie with Starfire.

The question was, though, which genre they would watch.

"Please, love Terra! A romantic one would be much more interesting!" The alien whined, blinking emerald eyes in her puppy dog fashion.

Terra quickly took a deep breath to help resist "the puppy dog eyes" before replying. "Star, I know you love the love, but a horror film is the better option."

"Why?"

"I mean, c'mon! Robin's been playing his _James Bond _movies for over a week now! I'm sick of the action romance. We need a horror to break the mould."

Starfire looked slightly annoyed with her girlfriend's rather uncouth choice of film, while Terra maintained her stubborn nature. The two got on brilliantly, but with movies, it was no agreement.

"Love Terra, please! A romance film to........ moody a creation!"

Terra burst out laughing. "That's "create the mood", Star."

Starfire looked hopeful "So we shall watch the romantic?"

Terra sighed. "Look, how about a compromise? A horror/romance cross-over. That's the closest I'm going to romance"

Starfire sighed, but nodded in agreement. Terra promptly started rooting around the movies, grumbling on the fact that Beast Boy kept mixing up the genres, but finally picked out the perfect movie, called _ Kiss of a Vampire._

"How about this one?"

"Glorious! I shall prepare the Glorrk and the corn of popping for the love of horror!"

Terra had always found Starfire to be quite predictable when it came to movie genres. With action, she'd be jumping about. With romance, she'd be all romantic (Terra liked that one best). With horror, Terra needed rib surgery after the fearful hugs from her girlfriend. With fantasy, Terra was dragged off to find unicorns or something (It was quite adorable, really).

However, with horror-romance, she was treated to quite the unpredictability. When the movie started, Starfire was giddy with anticipation. When the characters started to fall in love, she was cooing. When it started to get scary, she was curled around the geomancer, whimpering. When it got plain terrifying, she was screaming. When it got all lovey-dovey again, she was giggling like a nervous school girl torn between happiness and terror. When it got to the disturbing climax, Starfire was practically freaking out, halfway between crushing Terra in a horrified hug and bolting out of the room. And when it got to the romantic end, Starfire sighed in happiness and smothered Terra in romantic kisses.

Terra was quite weirded out, to say the least. But she didn't mind. After all, when your girlfriend was an alien whom had almost no respect for personal space, could eat anything imaginable, was strong enough to use a skyscraper as a paper weight, was almost disturbingly naive and kept a mutant worm as a pet, you got used to her habits. And Terra was used to them, loved Starfire for her little habits.

"That was truly delightful in it's romantic plot, but utterly terrifying in it's cruel characters!" Starfire gushed wildly, clutching the geomancer tightly in her needy I-just-got-really-scared hug. "I loved the part where he tells her what he is, but she accepts him regardless. And I was absolutely terrified when the spider beast attacked!"

"So, you liked it?" Terra said softly, gently kissing the top of the alien's head, smiling endearingly at the Tamaranean.

"I loved it." Starfire admitted. "I had no idea that the horror could make such romance!"

"We humans have our moments." Terra sniggered, hugging the alien tightly, she herself scared from the film's horrifying parts.

"Yes, you humans are good." Starfire giggled. "But do you know what my absolute favourite part was?"

"What was that, then?"

"The part where he crawls to her, despite his woes, and tells her he loves her with all his heart." Starfire cooed, slowly pushing herself upwards, pushing Terra back.

"And then-" The blonde murmured, as sapphire eyes met with emeralds "-She told him, that despite his difference from her, he is more perfect for her then any other-"

"-And they get ever so closer, so convinced in their love-"

"-And make love right there and then."

And so they did.

**Author's Notes: Well, that film went well XD**

**Now, warning: The next chapter, Chapter 6, will be rated Mature for a sexual scene. That means this story will be moved to the M Section. Just to let you viewers know.**


	6. Tourney Lust

**Author's Notes: Well, this is it. The Mature chapter (Not the last, certainly) **

**Anyway, you know that Master of Games? That episode where he dragged everyone to his tournament crap? Then, he dragged Star, Raven, Terra and some others into the Tournament of Heroines? Yeah.**

**Anyway, Terra watches Star's match. Turns out, watching Star demolish another chick turns Terra on. **

**One visit to her alien buddy later-**

**Enjoy!**

"So, basically, we're in some tournament thing?"

The three female Titan were currently in Raven's tourney room, discussing this turn of events. They had been warped from their tower, along with five other super-girls (The other heroines were Pantha, Jinx, Argent, Bumblebee and Cheshire. Okay, Jinx and Cheshire weren't heroines, but you know.

"Basically." Raven replied sullenly.

"And how are we to get out of here and rejoin our friends?" Starfire asked nervously.

"Win the tournament, I guess." Raven replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, folding her arms with impatience. Starfire looked rather abashed at that.

"So, win the matches, then go home." Terra stated.

"Yep." The sorceress replied. "Simple as."

The next day, the Master of Game guy declared that the tournament would now begin. There would be a match at a time, with the current match being viewed on a giant screen.

The first matches were:

Raven v Jinx

Starfire v Cheshire

Terra v Bumblebee

Pantha v Argent.

Raven had her match first. It was set in a weird dimension that had gravitational forces that defied the laws of physics. It was a close match, but Raven won by using flight to her full advantage and tricking jinx in a fluctuating zone, in which she fell upwards to her defeat. They were all surprised to see Jinx vanish upon her defeat, but shook it off as her being sent home.

Starfire was next, fighting the ninja Cheshire.

Their setting was a light, airy forest. Starfire glanced around nervously, before spying Cheshire, whom grinned (Well, the mask was always grinning) before vanishing into the treetops.

Starfire let out a nervous squeak as she stared around frantically, wondering where the ninja had gone.

Raven and Terra watched the screen nervously. If Starfire lost, they would be down an ally in this crazy-ass tournament.

In the battle, Cheshire made her attack. Leaping down from the trees, Cheshire landed a direct hit on Starfire's back, the alien crashing into a tree with a squeak of pain. Starfire got up quickly and unleashed a barrage of star-bolts, but the ninja had already vanished.

Starfire growled in frustration, as she looked around for the assassin-

WHACK!

-Raven and Terra let out groans as their friend was promptly whacked in the face by another sneak attack. Starfire crashed into the ground, before rolling onto her back just in time to raise her arms and block a kick from the ninja.

Unfortunately for Cheshire, before she could escape back into the trees, Starfire grabbed her leg.

"Now we got her." Raven murmured as she saw this on screen.

"Meaning?" Terra asked.

"Strength v Speed. Speed has the advantage, but if Strength catches Speed, Speed has no chance."

Sure enough, Raven was right. Caught in Starfire's unbreakable grip, Cheshire had no chance of escaping.

The following beat-down was so one-sided that one heroine threw up.

Terra, meanwhile, saw an opposite effect from this brutality.

Seeing Starfire in all her savage, warrior glory, watching her crush an opponent that had the advantage, seeing her form, slick with sweat.................

Terra shuddered in deep desire, desire she had been feeling for a long while. Of course, none of the others knew of her desire for the alien, not even Slade. Starfire was perfection and power embodied, a truly exotic beauty and Terra decided, there and then, she would win her battle with Bumblebee.

And when night fell-

-Starfire would be _hers._

Her battle went smoothly. Bumblebee was a fast and agile target, but eventually, Terra caught her in a sand-storm. Like with Cheshire and Jinx, Bumblebee vanished upon defeat.

"The first round is over!" The Master of Games declared. "Combatants will now return to their rooms for the night."

The rooms, as it were, was a long corridor with four doors on either side. Each door was labelled, and this would greatly help Terra in her new mission. If one looked at the corridors from a horizontal birds-eye view, Raven's room was far-top-left. Starfire was the opposite, far-top-right. The other heroine, Pantha, was in the middle-bottom-left. Terra's room was directly opposite Starfire's.

Excellent. Pantha and Raven wouldn't hear anything.

Soon, night-fall was present. The corridors were dark. Not a soul was to be found. Three fighters were fast asleep. One was just getting up.

A door opened, ever so quietly. A slim figure, blonde hair shining in what little light there was, quickly stalked over to the opposite door and gently knocked.

A minute-long bout of waiting, and the door opened, revealing a rather bewildered looking Starfire, wearing a long silk pink robe, tied at the waist.

"Oh! Friend Terra! What brings you here?"

"I just wanna talk." Terra replied courteously. "Can I come in?"

Starfire nodded happily, before stepping aside so the geomancer could enter.

The room was a plain grey, with a large bed, a small drawer next to it, with a lamp and books on it and a small door leading to a personal toilet.

"I didn't expect you to still be awake." Terra remarked.

"I was reading this delightful book!" Starfire giggled, holding up a large, black book. "It tells the story of a great dragon, whom battles the evil dungeon masters to try and restore the peace to a land of torn war."

"That's interesting." Terra replied kindly, slowly taking in the alien's features. Smooth emerald eyes, flowing red hair, handsome tanned skin. Truly a goddess made flesh.

And if Slade were around, he'd probably describe Terra as "The demon that lusts for her."

_A rather accurate statement_, Terra thought.

"So, friend Terra, what did you wish to come and see me about?" Starfire asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I was just wondering about this tournament gig." Terra replied calmly, wondering how best to let Starfire know what she was really here for. Starfire was naive when it came to the Earth slang.

"Oh! You are nervous on whom you shall be fighting with tomorrow?" Starfire asked.

"Nope."

"Even if it were I or Raven?"

"Well, it would be difficult. But we have to win this thing."

"I understand. But-"

"But what?"

"I feel you are not here to talk about this gig of tournament." Starfire said, looking a bit apologetic for if her assumption was wrong, standing up to be on level with Terra, whom hadn't sat down. "What is it you really want?"

Now or never. Take the chance.

Terra coyly smirked at the alien, allowing all her desire to race through her and course into her eyes, to show Starfire, whose own eyes widened when she caught on. Terra moved faster then she could have thought possible for her, her arms locking around Starfire as she lunged forward, her lips clamping onto the alien's own as she shoved her prey back into the wall.

Starfire let out muffled squeaks as she writhed under Terra, who did not let up for a second, until finally releasing her mouth from Starfire's to whisper:

"I want _you............"_

Starfire moaned as Terra moved down to kiss at her neck, shivering violently under the geomancer's tongue. Terra lovingly trailed her arms down Starfire's curves, revelling in the feel of them. But this cursed robe! Terra smirked naughtily as she kissed Starfire again, the alien immobile and moaning under her, one hand slowly stroking the alien's spine, as her other hand reached for the sash that held the robe in place.

Starfire felt that hand and started writhing anew, only stopping when Terra whispered to her "Don't worry, Star. It'll be _ brilliant." _

Funny. For someone pretty much getting laid now, Starfire was quite compliant. Perhaps because of her trusting nature? Or maybe pent-up desire of her own......

Terra moved her hungry lips down, her tongue lapping at the Tamaranean's throat, revelling in both the fantastically sweet taste and the guttural moans pouring from Starfire. Terra moved her tongue up and down the alien's throat, before descending lower to the crook and clamping her lips on it, her teeth coming together to nip at the skin. Starfire squeaked, an adorable sound.

Terra's hand had finally got the sash undone, but she ensured the robe stayed on, wanting to savour the surprise underneath. Starfire was still rather unprepared, and Terra wanted to work her up nicely before moving on. But of course, you can make a small compromise.

Terra shoved Starfire further into the wall, asserting herself over the alien, as her hands met and pulled off her gloves. Her skin free, Terra quickly resumed stroking the alien, while her other hand slipped into the robe, Terra locking her lips against Starfire's.

Her hand snaked up inside the robe... up..... up...... Found it! Terra smirked in Starfire's lips, before her hand lashed out and grabbed the alien's left breast. The groan Starfire gave off was absolutely brilliant. And the feeling! The Tamaranean's breast was a magnificent combination of firm, soft and slightly more then a handful.

Terra moaned happily as her hand groped the breast, revelling in its physical feeling, before she moved her hand to grope the right mound, slowly stroking it, kneading it, before pinching the cute wee nipple between her finger and thumb, feeling it harden almost instantly. Starfire was gasping now, her eyes clamped shut as she groaned. Terra was pleased when the alien finally made her own move, one strong arm wrapping around the blonde, the other tugging at her shorts.

Starfire was ready for the next part.

Terra brought her free hand down to help tug off her shorts and pants, feeling great relief when they finally feel away. The geomancer quickly tugged off her shoes with her feet, before stepping out of them and her undergarments. Starfire's hand dived in for Terra's woman-hood, but Terra stopped the appendage, instead bringing it up to help tug off her shirt. Terra detached her lips from Starfire to quickly pull off the shirt, revelling in cool air on her skin, before firmly grabbing the alien and chucking her onto the bed, simultaneously pulling off that damn robe (Where did she get it, anyway?)

Terra hungrily raked her eyes on Starfire's exposed form. The twin breasts were magnificent and round, two perfect orbs. She couldn't see the alien's woman-hood, but she saw, rather then pubic hair, that Starfire had two little red ovals above it, like her eyebrows. Starfire shivered under both the cold and Terra's lust, before the blonde had enough of mere viewing and climbed atop the Tamaranean, flesh to flesh.

"So beautiful......." She whispered, as she trailed her lips up Starfire's neck, her arms wrapping around the alien, pulling their bodies, both getting rather slick with sweat, together.

"T-terra............" Starfire whined softly, her eyes lidded with desire.

"Hush now. I'll make you feel better." Terra cooed, before gently kissing Starfire to emphasize that statement, before moving downwards, her tongue teasing at the alien's throat, moving further down, until she reached the breasts. The blonde took a moment to admire them, noting that the nipples were a deep pink, noting that Starfire's were slightly bigger then hers, before bring a hand up to cup the breast, as her mouth moved in and clamped over the nipple.

Starfire let out her loudest groan so far, as Terra moaned at the _taste! _She could taste the lovely shampoos that the alien used (a honey-and-lilac combo) could taste the sweet natural flesh. Groaning, she almost instinctively suckled at the nipple, her tongue coiling around at what she could fit into her mouth. Starfire was groaning and writhing as Terra worked her breast, the blonde's other hand kneading the twin. Not wanting to be uneven, Terra moved form one mound to another, licking hungrily at the flesh, before flicking her tongue at the nipple.

Starfire's hip wrenched upward, clashing with Terra's own. The blonde laughed huskily.

"Getting excited? Don't worry. I'll have you done soon."

With that, Terra gave the nipple an affectionate tweak, before trailing further down. Her tongue ran down the alien's curvy naval, prodding into the belly button slightly to earn a glazed squeak from the Tamaranean, before finally reaching the two little ovals that signalled her location. Terra gently brought a finger around to feel the little ovals. They were soft and fluffy, like down. Starfire's hip gave an almighty lurch, but Terra held it down, as she moved to her ultimate target.

There it was.........

A thin slit, a deep pink, slowly dribbling with a golden fluid. Terra experimentally stroked at the slit with one finger.

Starfire's whole body arched as she let out a massive moan.

It was her vagina alright.

Terra promptly licked at her finger, tasting the golden juice it had collected. The fluid was surprisingly thick, like syrup, but tasted rather like a raspberry fruit gum. Terra smirked slightly, before gently rubbing at the slit again.

Starfire was prepared this time, only letting out a low groan. Terra caught some words from the alien as she continued her stroking:

"Plea.........mo.......T.....ah.......more....please!"

"You want more?" Terra cooed, as Starfire shook under her touch. "Then you can have more."

With that, excited and ready, Terra moved in.

Starfire let out a soundless scream as Terra's mouth clamped around her vagina, the blonde's tongue surging in.

If Starfire's breasts had tasted brilliant, then they had nothing on _this! _Terra groaned loudly as her tongue prodded past the labia into Starfire's womanly depths, eager to taste at the soft, warm flesh. The golden fluid was abundant here, and Terra gladly drank in any that got into her mouth, loving the sweet taste that was purely Starfire. Her tongue coiled around, experimentally prodding at the walls as it gathered new information of taste. She could do this forever!

Starfire was absolutely writhing now, clutching at the bed sheets as her legs wrapped around Terra in a vice-grip, keeping the geomancer there, relishing in the feelings the blonde's tongue brought her, feeling her core start to build up.

"T.....te.......terra...........Terra.....Terra!" Starfire gasped, as her woman-hood started to contract ever so slightly.

"You're getting close." Terra growled, pulling her tongue out as she got her middle and index fingers and jammed them in the alien's slit to speed her up. "Let it out, Star!"

Under the more forceful fingers, Starfire did not last long. With a choked scream, her core unleashed all it had. Quickly, Terra jerked her head down to catch the wave of gold that erupted out of the vagina, greedily gulping down all she caught.

Smiling triumphantly, Terra got to her knees, observing Starfire's panting form.

"Did you like that?" The geomancer purred, leaning over the alien, her hands trailing up the Tamaranean's curves.

Starfire slowly got her breath back, her pants devolving into small sighs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Terra sniggered, before bending down and kissing Starfire passionately, letting out a tiny groan as Starfire's hands reached upward and rubbed at her breasts.

"Still..... wanting some?" Terra ground out, as Starfire, evidently copying her earlier moves, tweaked at her perk nipples.

Starfire softly nodded, looking a little embarrassed.

Terra smiled as she kissed Starfire, slipping her tongue into the alien's mouth.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Notes: Well, that went done well 0_0**

**Oh well, they won the tournament, went home, etcetera, etcetera. :)**

**Hope you liked it! XD**


	7. Not a Bad Flash

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is where Kid Flash finds out about Terra x Star the old-fashioned way-**

**-Walking in on them XD**

**Poor Kid Flash.**

**Whatever, story now!**

"Dude! That is not fair!"

"It is perfectly fair."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!"

"Yes, Raven."

Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their usual video game bickers, while Raven was sat at the side, reading a book.

Today, however, they were receiving a guest.

Whom promptly walked through the door, revealing it to be none other then the fastest boy alive, Kid Flash.

"Oh, hey Flash!" Beast Boy greeted, as he tried again at the game _Guitar Heroes Xl: Dance Supreme. _There was a song on it, _Through the Fires and the Flames, _that was impossible to do on Expert difficulty.

"Hey, folks." Kid Flash greeted cheerfully, before speeding over to the couch to have a look at the game. "You trying for the 100% on the impossible song?"

"And failing miserably." Cyborg replied.

"So why were you two arguing earlier?" Raven asked dryly.

"Getting the controller off BB."

"Shut up..........."

Kid Flash looked interested in this new challenge. "Hey, can I try the 100% challenge?"

"Go nuts." Beast Boy grumbled, as he passed the controller and the dance mat (The game combined Guitar Heroes with Dance Revolution.) to the super speedster.

Kid Flash gleefully prepared to rock- And soon failed miserably.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!?!?!" The speedster yelled in horror, as he failed in a mere two minutes.

"Simple." Cyborg said. "You're fast, but you're one-path only. When you rock with the guitar, you don't focus on the dancing, and vice versa."

"As far as I know, there is only one person who has ever defeated the 100%." Beast Boy said.

"And that is?" Kid Flash asked, looking very disbelieving, though it was probably from hurt pride.

"The one, the only, Starfire!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Only she can conquer this level!"

"Starfire?" Kid Flash snorted. "You kidding?"

"Nope." Beast Boy smirked. "Why don't you fetch her and find out?"

"Be back in approximately 15 seconds at most." Kid Flash replied, before speeding through the Tower. He soon came to a room labelled: **Starfire**

"Hey, Starfire, it's me, Kid Flash, are you-" Kid Flash began, as her door slid open.

What sight lay within him caused him to freeze, for the first time in his life.

Starfire was in there alright.

With Terra.

Naked.

On the bed.

Kid Flash barely had time to even stutter, as the both girls noted his presence, Starfire screaming in shock, the geomancer letting out a furious snarl, yellow energy surging from her.

Threat of death, as well as a sudden, massive earthquake shaking the tower, released Kid Flash form shock's hold, and he fled in the nick of time.

He quickly reached the main room in record time, gasping in horror as he reached sanctuary.

"Hey, man, what's wrong? What was with that earthquake?" Cyborg asked, seeing Kid Flash's horrified face.

"StarfireTerrainbednakedlesbiancan'tbelieveitworldgonefreakingutsargh!!!!!!!!" Kid Flash screeched.

Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged looks, before Raven deduced the problem.

"You caught them at _it, _didn't you?" Raven sighed.

Cyborg shook his head. "Robin told them to keep their stuff to night-time at least, but no, what is logic to hormones?"

"Wish I'd went to get them." Beast Boy grumbled, before Cyborg punted him.

"Wait, you guys knew that they're-" Kid Flash shrieked, stopping short of the L word.

"Yep." Cyborg said, shrugging his shoulders. "Been together a year now."

Kid Flash gaped like a goldfish. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Jinx was supposed to tell you." Raven said sullenly, getting back into her book.

"She was? But-" Kid Flash sighed as his brain came up with a conclusion. "She did it on purpose, didn't she?"

"She said it would be the perfect way to get you back for stealing her donuts." Raven replied.

Before Kid Flash could rant, the door opened and one _pissed _off Terra stood in the doorway, fully clothed, her eyes glowing a deep gold, promising ultimate pain for any who opposed her wrath.

Kid Flash squeaked and ducked behind the counter before she saw him.

"_Where is he?" _Terra hissed threateningly. Beast Boy and Cyborg yelped in terror and dived under the couch, as Raven stood up to address the angry blonde.

"He is waiting for you to calm down so he can apologise to you." Raven said calmly, her eyes willing Terra to calm down.

Terra looked ready to rip the whole Tower apart, but the golden aura faded. Her blue eyes were just as filled with rage though.

"There. I'm calm. Where is he?" Terra snapped.

Kid Flash slowly stood up, every instinct screaming at him to run. "Uh....... here I am."

The second the geomancer's demonic gaze snapped to him, he squeaked, but managed to stand his ground.

"Ah, there you are." Terra growled, taking a threatening step towards her target.

"I am so, so, so sorry!" Kid Flash pleaded, backing away from the approaching geomancer. "I didn't know that you and Star did...... stuff! Please don't kill me!"

Normally, he probably would have been cocky, but being Jinx's boyfriend had taught him that messing with a girl was plain suicide.

"I'm not the one you should apologise too. Right now, Starfire is in her room, sobbing, believing she has ruined her friendship with you forever, and horrified that you caught us." Terra snapped, her rage fading slightly at her lover's sadness.

"Then I'll go to apologise to her, honest!" Kid Flash said quickly, but before he could speed away, Terra grabbed his arm.

"At a reasonable speed, with me there as well." Terra growled.

"Yes, ma'am." Kid Flash gulped.

**Starfire's Room**

True to the blonde's words, Starfire was pacing around the room in a panic, sobbing softly. Terra was first to approach, wrapping her arms around Starfire.

"Hey, Star, calm down. It's alright. Kid Flash doesn't hate us." Terra cooed gently, as Starfire sunk into her embrace.

"Yeah." Kid Flash confirmed, flinching slightly as Starfire squeaked in panic. "Hey! It's okay! I don't hate you or anything. I'm here to apologise."

Terra shot him a glare as Starfire slowly lifted her head up to face him.

"Starfire, Terra, I am wholly sorry for barging into your room and causing you any distress. I did not know of your relationship and reacted too quickly." Kid Flash said, as solemnly and sensibly as he could.

Starfire smiled and lunged, wrapping him in a monstrous hug.

"Oh, I am pleased that our friendship is not harmed! I was so worried that you would disapprove! But you are sure you do not mind that Terra and I are on a ship of relations?"

"I.......don't...............mind!" The speedster gasped, as his ribs were crushed under Starfire's friendly strength, but was mercifully released before he could die of suffocation.

"So, why did you pop along anyway?" Terra asked, still glaring at him. Kid Flash knew from experience that girls don't really drop things. They just keep at it until they guilt you to death or something

Kid Flash massaged his lungs for a moment, before speaking. "Well, there's this game that the others were playing, and apparently, Starfire can beat the impossible level."

"Oh, I know of that game! It where I am a hero of the guitars!" Starfire squealed, before speeding off to the living room.

Kid Flash chuckled slightly, before yelping in horror as Terra got right up in his face, eyes glowing gold. Though she was shorter then him, her rage towered above him.

_"If you ever barge into ANYONE'S room like with us again, you'll be the first super-speedster with a leg and their arms missing!!!"_

With that, the blonde turned and stalked off after the Tamaranean.

Kid Flash gulped. "Why does this crap happen to me?"

**Author's Notes: Awww, poor Kid Flash, now Terra will murder you in your sleep! XD**

**The Guitar Hero thing came from the movie, Trouble in Tokyo. You know, where Starfire was playing that guitar game and kicked it's ass? XD I liked that movie. **


	8. Discussion in the Dark

**Author's Notes: This chapter is rather dark, if I say so myself. A little bit of Mature here.**

**Basically, during Aftershock, Terra brought Starfire back to the secret evil lair. With the other Titans "dead", Terra has a talk with Star.**

**This is how it goes down. Enjoy!**

**Jump City, Underground**

The darkness reigned down here.

Dark as night, lit by a series of ceiling mounted lights. Underground Jump City, this small lair existed, hosting a notorious criminal and his apprentice, the ones whom had supposedly destroyed the Teen Titans once and for all.

Deeper into this lair, there was a small chamber.

A single light barely lit this room. Within this room, was a girl. Metal bonds of an unknown quality restrained her arms and legs to the wall, in a classic starfish pose. The grill seemed to be asleep or deep in thought.

The girl was one of the Teen Titans, named Starfire.

With a hiss, the thick door that separated Starfire from the main cavern ground open. And through the door walked the one responsible for both Starfire's imprisonment and the Teen Titan's defeat: The geomancer, Slade's apprentice, Terra.

Emerald eyes shot open as the door ground shut, and narrowed upon focusing on the blonde.

"You."

"Me." Terra replied to the accusation, smirking slightly as the alien struggled against her bonds. "Don't bother with the bond's. They locked firm and tight. And they're linked to your powers. If you tried to use some super-muscle, they'd just shock you to submission."

"What do you want?" Starfire hissed, glaring with all her might at the traitor.

"What? Can't I simply talk to my girlfriend?" Terra asked, her eye narrowing as she coyly smirked.

"You will not refer to us as that." Starfire growled. "You relinquished that title when you betrayed us."

Terra laughed. "Betrayed is a strong word, Starfire. I think........ saw the light, is a better term."

"You see light everyday." The alien snapped, jerking her head up to the light bulb.

Terra laughed shortly "Naive as ever. Good to know that hasn't changed. It is one of my favourite things about you."

"If you are here to try and earn something from me, you shall forget it." Starfire hissed. "I shall not be interested in what you have to say."

"If I told you that your little friends were alive and happy, would you listen?" Terra asked rhetorically, smirking as Starfire jerked her head up in wonder, before realising the blonde's trick and glaring at her. "See? You can be interested in what I say."

"I used to. When I thought I knew you." Starfire hissed softly. "But you gave us up just so you could........ ruin the city?!"

"Put it under better rule, I think." Terra retorted. "No villain will challenge Slade. Surely, the innocents would be better off with a villain in charge, since no other will bother him?"

"Slade wants only control. He does not care for innocents!" Starfire snapped, tears welling in her eyes as she slowly took in the full extent of Terra's new loyalty.

"Regardless, the city is ours." Terra replied coolly. "But I never wanted destruction or the city or anything material like that. I only ever wanted _you. _And now that I have you, I am content."

"I was yours." Starfire hissed, as the tears in her eyes streamed out. "But you cast me aside like the rest of our friends! You never truly cared for me! For any of us!"

"Cast you aside." Terra mocked. "You're still alive, aren't you? Still in good condition."

"What is the point of life if freedom is gone?" The alien muttered, her angered resolve fading into sadness.

"You still have me." Terra cooed, as she sauntered over to the alien. "Isn't that all you ever wanted?"

"I thought I wanted that." Starfire hissed, flinching away as Terra got closer to her. "But you left me. You joined Slade."

"At least Slade gave me more then your pretty little friends did." Terra spat, as she stopped inches away from the captive. "He gave me respect, understanding, control, trust."

"We gave you friendship, a home!" Starfire protested, her tears dripping to the floor as she struggled not to sob.

"Friendship? Cut the crap, Star." Terra snorted. "If they really gave friendship, then why did Raven never trust me, even hated me? Why did Robin always look at me as though I hid terrible secrets? Why did Cyborg never allow me access to any computer other then my own? And if they were truly friends, why did Beast Boy tell me, despite all he had said before, that I had NO friends?!"

"I gave you friendship!" Starfire pleaded. "I cared for you, I never suspected you, I always spent time with you! I _loved _you! I gave you my _heart!"_

For a split second, the cruel ice of Slade's influence melted from Terra's eyes and Starfire saw _her _Terra, the girl who had enjoyed her foods, the girl who had always found time for her, the girl who always comforted her if she was sad, whispered beautiful futures to her, the girl who had made love to her-

And the water hardened back into ice, and her Terra was gone.

"One wasn't enough, Starfire." Terra snarled, the alien flinching from her hard tone. "I had spent years on the run, constantly failing, and the first friends I ever found only ended up turning their backs on me."

"But-" Terra stated, calming down to a contemplative look. "-You are right._ You_ did care. And that's why I loved you, Starfire."

"I gave you my heart, but you broke it." Starfire whispered. "You don't deserve anything from me."

"Deserve it?" Terra laughed, as she slowly trailed a finger up Starfire's shivering cheek, collecting the moisture from her tears. "No, I don't. But that doesn't mean I won't take it."

"You will not!" Starfire hissed, looking shocked as Terra brought the wet finger to her mouth and tasted it.

"Salty." Terra mused, before replying to Starfire's statement. "And yes, I will. It's not as though you can stop me. And even if you could........ would you?"

Before Starfire could retort, Terra gently kissed her, whispering to the alien. "You say you don't care anymore. But that is mere words. We both know you still want me, regardless of what I've done."

"You want me, Star. You want me to hurt you-" Starfire gasped in shock as Terra kissed at her neck, before bringing her teeth to bite at the soft skin. "-Kiss you-" Terra's lip brushed against the alien's cheek. "-Hate you-" Starfire let out a pathetic groan as Terra roughly stroked at her curves. "-and love you."

Starfire let out a short gasp, which turned into a sobbing shriek, as Terra slid her hand down the alien's skirt and roughly speared her middle finger into Starfire's burning core.

"You want everything I do to you, Starfire." Terra murmured, her lips brushing against the Tamaranean's, while she slowly thrust her finger in and out. "You cared for your little friends, true. But ultimately, you belonged to me. I don't have to break you, torture you, bribe you make you mine. You made yourself mine willingly, submitted to me. Because, deep down, I'm better then Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg. And you know it."

Terra withdrew her finger, casually glancing at the golden liquid coating it, before wiping it off on Starfire's naval and kissing the Tamaranean again.

Separating herself from the gasping, sobbing alien and turning for the door, Terra stated. "We'll continue that. And remember what I said, Star. No matter what, you belong to _me. _And they called me the traitor."

With that final word, Starfire, ignoring the sudden surge of electricity that activated when she did it, summoned her strength and fired a star-bolt from her eyes, aimed right for Terra's back.

However, the geomancer had heard the distinctive charging sound of the blast and dodged out of the way, the bolt crashing into the door in a small explosion.

Starfire gasped in pain as the electricity subsided, falling limp as her body struggled to recover, while Terra mused:

"Feisty and strong as ever. Imprisonment doesn't hold you back, Star, I'll tell you that. I'll enjoy...... picking up where we, ah, _left off."_

Starfire shuddered horribly as Terra gave her one last lustful stare, before the geomancer was gone.

And Starfire did not stop the wave of shame and sadness as she cried.

Terra was right. She was a traitor as well.

**Main Chamber**

Terra slowly sauntered past the control room, ready for her patrol of the newly claimed city, as Slade, who was watching the computers, spoke:

"And for what purpose were you speaking to the alien girl?"

Terra ignored the rather biting background to her Master's voice, and simply replied. "Oh, just picking up where we left off."

The geomancer smirked slightly as she left the lair, imagining just what she would do to Starfire upon her return.

Starfire belonged to her. And she would soon belong to the better team.

With some persuasion, of course. Terra was definitely looking forward to that part.

**Author's Notes: This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write, funny enough :/**

**Writing Terra as her sadistic evil self was kinda hard. I wanna capture her disdain for the Titans, yet still be rather good to Star. :/**

**Oh well, I think it kinda turned out well. Review!! REVIEW! :D**


	9. Never Trust a Jar

**Author's Notes: I'm not gonna say anything about this chapter. Just read it.**

**Titan's Tower  
Starfire's room**

To say Starfire was rather worried was like saying Beast Boy was green.

She was worried.

First of all, her new home did not seem tolerant of same-sex relations, forcing her and Terra to keep a more private eye. Of course, this clashed with Starfire's out-going personality, and she didn't like that.

Second, Robin and Beast Boy. Starfire knew they were happy for her and Terra, but she also knew that they were..... jealous, no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

And third, The Brotherhood of Evil's diabolical schemes meant that there was almost no time for her love Terra. The alien had been sent back to Jump City to check on things, but Terra was still away in Africa.

Starfire sighed sadly.

She was worried.

Thankfully, she had someone to talk to.

Recently, Cyborg had introduced her to "Face-book", an online site where you could talk to other people. And recently, she had made an online friend, whose name of user was Jarhead. Like her, he/ she had problems of their own. They had a new, larger team, but cooperation was difficult. She had suggested that he try and find out their most common likes and such, and apparently, it had worked to an extent.

Her own name of users was Green Star. And, much to her relief, Jarhead was online.

_Green Star has entered the chat_

_Green Star: Hello, friend Jarhead! :D_

_Jarhead: Greetings_

_Green Star: How are u?_

_Jarhead: Very well, thank you. My team is much more cooperative now, thanks to your advice on helping them to get to know one another._

_Green Star: I am pleased that your endeavour has succeeded :D_

_Jarhead: As am I. So, how are you?_

_Green Star: I am worried._

_Jarhead: Why?_

_Green Star: Well, I am in a ship of relations, but I am still not sure if my friends approve._

_Jarhead: Why would they not approve?_

_Green Star: Because my partner is female, as am I._

_Jarhead: A same-sex relation?_

_Green Star: Yes. But, though they have given support, I fear that two of my friends despise our ship of relations._

_Jarhead: Well, think it through like this. Do you love your girlfriend?_

_Green Star: Yes, with all my heart! 3_

_Jarhead: Does she love you?_

_Green Star: Yes, very much so! :D_

_Jarhead: Then, there you go. So long as you two appreciate your relationship, you should not worry of what others think._

_Green Star: But they are still my friends._

_Jarhead: You can work it out in time. I am sure of that._

_Green Star: Thank u so much for listening to me! Your advice is most helpful :D_

_Jarhead: My pleasure._

_Green Star: Tell me, do u ever wonder if we could meet in the real-life?_

_Jarhead: I am sure that in time, we shall meet._

_Green Star: I cannot wait to meet u :D Well, I must go now. Thank you ever so much!_

_Jarhead: If I may ask: What is your girlfriend like?_

_Green Star: Blonde hair and blue eyes. Perhaps u can meet her someday. Goodbye, friend Jarhead :D_

_Green Star has logged off_

**Location: Unknown**

Within a dark chamber, a mechanical voice chuckled dryly

_"Indeed. We shall. Soon. Meet."_

"Blue eyes and ze blonde hair? Zat may be ze geomancer, Master."

This voice was deep and accented, while the mechanical voice replied:

_"Indeed. An interesting development. One that can. Be used. To our advantage."_

"Do we tell ze others?"

_"No. I suppose. For her advice. I shall not. Reveal her love. That. Shall be. A personal weapon. Of my own use."_

"I wonder how she would react to finding out that ze "Jarhead" was-"

_"The Master. Of the. Brotherhood of Evil. Her reaction. I cannot. Wait to see."_

**Author's Notes: Oh dear. That's not a good sign 0_0**


	10. A Valentines Line

**Author's Notes: Valentines Day. The ultimate plot device for this kind of fic :D**

**Well, let's see how the girls get on during this most glorious of romantic days**

**Valentine's Day**

**Titan's Tower**

To say Starfire was excited was like saying that night-time was dark.

Today was Valentine's Day, a day of love, presents, happiness and celebrating the aforementioned love.

Starfire had been planning her Valentine's Day surprise for Terra for a whole month. He first order of business had been to grow a fungus garden. Once her first brood was watered, she had waited for all of it to grow. Then, mere days before Valentine, she had got of all Terra's favourite flowers into a large bouquet, as well as purchased her favourite chocolate, the teasers of a mall (or Malteasers, so Beast Boy says) Finally, she harvested her fungi, created a delicious Glorrk, and used food colouring to make it a bright pink.

And, her most best gift, a piece of rock shaped like a heart, from the Moon itself, with a diamond on one side (Made from a piece of coal and Starfire's own power) and _Love Terra _on the other.

All of it was sat on a small table in the middle of the living room. All was ready for her love!

"Oh, Love Terra will love the love I have prepared for her on this lovely day of love!" Starfire giggled, as she clapped her hands in giddy excitement. She was truly loving this day!

Now, for Terra herself.

Starfire whipped out her communicator and said "Preparations are complete! Send her up!"

**Garage**

"I hear ya', girl." Cyborg replied, before turning to the geomancer, whom was passing him tools to help tune up the T-car.

"Who was that?" Terra asked, feeling highly impatient. She didn't wanna spend Valentine's just fixing up a car. She had plans for the evening with Starfire, and-

"Star wants you topside." Cyborg sniggered. "She's got a surprise for you!"

Terra's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas, and she promptly dashed away, followed by the chuckling cyborg, who was rather curious to the Tamaranean's preparations himself.

Unfortunately, things don't always go as planned.

This cruel mishap turned out to be Robin, whom was chasing Beast Boy around the Tower, for the changeling had stolen his precious hair gel.

"Give it back, Beast Boy!" The Boy Wonder yelled, his normally spiked hair a floppy mess.

"You'll never catch me!" The changeling jeered, as he fled from his leader, laughing as he went. Robin quickly lost his cool and tossed a flare bomb after the changeling, whom was nearing the living room. The flare would blind Beast Boy long enough for Robin to catch up.

Except for the fact that Beast Boy ducked and Starfire promptly walked out of the living room-

BANG!

Starfire let out a tiny squeak of surprise as the flare exploded right in front of her. Dazed and disorientated, she staggered backwards, only to slip up and crash-

Right into her Valentine's gift.

Robin and Beast Boy could only stare in horror as the flowers, the Glorrk, the chocolates and the rock heart all flew into the air and landed in a massive mess.

Starfire shook her head free of the dizziness, only to see her precious preparations ruined. The Glorrk was everywhere in piles of pink mess, the chocolates were scattered around the room in fractured pieces, the flowers had been dissolved by the Glorrk (Evidently, Glorrk melted flowers)

Worst of all, the rock heart had been shattered, only the diamond surviving.

It did not take a genius to figure out that this was Starfire's Valentine surprise for Terra. It also did not take a genius to figure out ruined it.

Beast Boy and Robin could only stare in horrified guilt as Starfire panicky glanced at the horrible mess, before her lip started trembling and tears welled in her eyes.

"What's was that racket?" Raven asked, walking through the door, before noticing the scene. "Oh."

Before Robin or Beast Boy could try and apologise, Starfire burst into tears and barged past them, speeding for her room.

"Starfire! Wait!" Robin cried, but she was already gone, leaving only some tears and her sobs behind her.

"You guys. Just messed up. BIG time." Raven stated dryly.

Beast Boy and Robin exchanged panicked glances

"Blame later! Find Terra now!"

Speaking of the blonde, she appeared right then, looking rather pissed, flanked by Cyborg.

"Would anyone_ kindly_ tell me who upset Starfire?"

The two boys gulped.

**Author's Notes: What an absolute bummer. Star put all that work into it, but Beast Boy and Robin (inadvertently) ruined it. And it looks like Terra is about to just plain ruin them. 0_0**

**Gotta feel some kind of sorry for the two :/**

**Oh well, this wee Valentine will continue later :)**


	11. Do you like Ice Cream?

**Author's Notes: The Titans are off to the beach today :D And at the beach, Starfire discovers the joys of one of a most glorious kinky set-up tool XD**

**This tool is......... ice cream ;P**

**Enjoy!**

**Titan's Tower**

**Starfire's Room**

"Friend Raven, you look most dazzling in your suit of the swimming!"

Raven sighed softly as the Tamaranean clapped her hands in delight of finding a swim-suit that Raven actually liked. Basically, it was simply the sorceress' usual outfit, though the neckline had been cut away to expose above her chest as well as her back.

"Thanks, Star. Now, remind me. How did I get talked into this again?"

Terra sniggered. "Because we used the unstoppable power of guilt to make you come to the beach with us."

Terra's suit was simply a dark green two-piece bikini, whereas Starfire was wearing the classic bra and pants, both bright pink of course.

"Of course." Raven sighed. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes! I cannot wait to bathe in sun and eat the cream of ice and swim in the sea!" Starfire squealed, before racing out of her room, barely able to contain her excitement. Terra chuckled affectionately of her girlfriend's antics, while Raven rolled her eyes.

"Not to offend, Terra, but you can withstand all her excitement...... how?"

Terra laughed. "When it comes to Star, you just can't help but love her for it."

With that, the blonde followed after the Tamaranean, while Raven sighed again and went after them.

**The Beach**

Naturally, on such a sunny, peaceful day, the beach was packed full of people, all eager to sunbathe, swim, relax and have fun.

"Oh, what a glorious day for the relaxing!" Starfire squealed happily, as she lugged the load of towels, baskets and other beach stuffs to a free spot on the white sand.

"Sun's too bright, sand's too hot, place is too crowded." Raven grumbled, as she promptly snatched a towel off Starfire, laid it out and sat on it, glaring under her sunglasses and sun-hat.

Terra snorted as she got her own towel out. "Geez, you need to lighten up, Rae."

"Don't call me that."

"Tell me, when do the boys arrive?" Starfire asked looking across the wide beach, looking quite dazzling in the sun.

"Beast Boy's having trouble finding the right swim-shorts, apparently." Terra giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Of course he is." Raven snapped, promptly picking up a book and settling into it, as Starfire placed a large parasol above the sorceress so she could have shade.

"What shall we do first, friend Raven and love Terra?" Starfire asked, as she got out her own towel and laid it next to the geomancer.

"Well, I think we'll wait for the guys, and when they get here-" Terra began, only to be interrupted by the classic tinkle of an ice-cream van. Starfire practically shot up like a rocket, screaming:

"THE CREAM OF ICE!!!!" Then grabbing her purse and quickly asking what they wanted (Terra picked chocolate and Raven didn't want any) before speeding off, giggling happily.

"No stopping her." Terra stated.

"Yep." Raven replied dryly.

Enthusiasm meant Starfire was back within no time, bearing a mint chocolate chip for herself and a regular chocolate for Terra.

"I present to you, love Terra, the cream of ice of chocolate!" Starfire giggled, handing Terra the ice-cream.

"Thanks, Star." Terra replied, smiling cheerfully at her girlfriend, before licking at her treat, happy for the cool chocolate taste to soothe her.

"The cream of ice has always rather confused me in it's name." Starfire stated, as she sat down and liked at her own dairy product. "If it is mere frozen bovine mammary products with many flavours, why is it a cream? Or an ice?"

"I think because milk makes cream as well." Terra mused, used to her girlfriend's odd questions. "So they put that name on it. And it's frozen, like ice, so they put it there as well. So, it's ice cream."

Starfire nodded, before speaking again. "And you like the cream of ice?"

"Love it. Do you?" Terra asked, giggling, before suddenly gasping in surprise as a drip of the cold product fell from it's source and landed on her torso, right above the left breast.

Another surprise. As the geomancer reached her free hand up to wipe the chocolate off, Starfire moved her head in, stuck her tongue out and licked the cream off, earning a tiny moan from the now-blushing blonde as the appendage trailed tauntingly along her skin, before retracting as Starfire brought her head up to eye level and, her emerald eyes sparkling, purred:

"Yes. I do _love _the cream of ice." Before softly kissing the geomancer.

Raven twitched slightly as she grumbled "Get a room."

**Author's Notes: Poor Raven. Having to deal with the kinky stuff right next to her XD**

**Oh well, fun at the beach, thanks to the cream of ice :D**


	12. Discussions in the Dark: Lust of Earth

**Author's Notes: Here it is. Chapter Twelve, the second Mature chapter.**

**This one is darker, as it is continuation of "Discussion in the Dark" **

**Basically, Terra's back to see lil' old Star, only it's not to chat..........**

**Viewer discretion is advised, as this chapter contains graphic sexual material. Do not read if uncomfortable with mature Yuri. Though you probably have read chapter 6 if you're here at 12**

**Holding Chamber of Slade's Lair**

Starfire was not aware of how much time had passed. Minutes, hours, days?

She didn't know.

How had it all happened? It was just Cinderblock, then the boulder, then darkness, then wet, then dry, then-

Here. Shackled to a hard wall, with only the tiny light to light her prison. If her powers were activated, then the shackles of metal would shock her into submission. But she had more fearful thoughts

How had Slade turned her love into another minion of his? Starfire allowed a bitter sob at what love Terra had become. Another mere pawn in Slade's game of cruelty. No amount of the Pudding of Sadness could take her mind off it. She could not believe it.... Her love, the one who had defeated her friends. But it was truth, terrible, horrible truth. She had seen the cold ice in her love's eyes, seen the dreaded armour, marked by the S........

Love Terra was no longer her love. She was............. a bad guy.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door ground open.

There was a human saying. Speak of a devil and the devil would arrive. And here she was.

Her own personal devil.

Terra smirked coyly as her prey shrank back as best she could, flinching away from the geomancer's presence.

"Aw, didn't you miss me, Starfire?" The blonde cooed seductively, idly twirling a black thing in her hands, a kind of strap or something.

"No. Leave me alone." Starfire hissed defensively, cringing as far back as she could manage as Terra sauntered over, carelessly dropping the black thing on the ground as she got closer.

"Ah, but Starfire, I missed you." The geomancer purred, her silver armour eerily glowing in the light. "Besides, I had some unfinished business with you, remember?"

Starfire remembered that, alright. She remembered the sharp finger pierce into her and she flinched as Terra stood within inches of her.

"You will leave me alone!" Starfire snapped, turning her head away from the blonde, only to be forced into eye contact as the blonde grabbed her jaw-line.

"No." Terra purred. "Why would any being want to leave you, when they have you so..... _helpless?"_

Starfire gasped as Terra finally got started, the blonde's lips trailing across the alien's cheek.

"N-no! Stop!" Starfire pleaded, but was ignored as Terra licked at the alien's jaw, one hand firmly holding the Tamaranean's head in place, the other trailing tauntingly down the alien's right thigh. Terra's tongue moved down from her captive's jaw to the thin neck, eagerly taunting the soft, sweet skin, before her lips closed around the area of skin, feeling the heated pulse beneath the taste.

"T-terra, don't! P-p-please stop!" Starfire gasped, tears springing to her eyes as Terra brought her teeth in to bite at her neck, not too hard, but still enough to hurt slightly.

"I _won't _stop." Terra hissed cruelly, licking at the almost-invisible mark left from her bite, before pinching at the alien's thigh in sadistic amusement. "Not until you're on our side. Not until you realise that you are _mine."_

"No!" Starfire shrieked, her tears pouring down her cheeks, before being cut off as Terra clamped her lips on hers with bruising force, the blonde's tongue forcing it's way inside the alien's mouth, eagerly licking at her insides, ignoring the Tamaranean's pitiful struggling. The geomancer brought the restraining hand downwards, before slipping it up the alien's shirt and roughly grabbing the left breast. Starfire let out a muffled shriek, her body arching, but was forced back as Terra pressed herself against the alien, stopping her movement.

Terra detached her lips from Starfire's in order to lick at the alien's tears, then moving down to suckle at her throat, her hand groping the breast roughly, kneading it up and down, before sharply pinching the hardened nipple, revelling in the alien's short, pained gasps.

"Join us, Koriand'r." Terra hissed, noting the small shocked whine from the alien at the use of her native name. "Join us, and we can be truly together, just like old times."

"N-never!" Starfire hissed, before shivering in pain and pleasure as Terra dragged her teeth across the alien's shoulder, her right hand moving to the alien's left breast, the left hand slowly curling across the alien's butt.

"Never isn't an option. You are mine, and you shall bear the mark, if I have to carve into you myself." Terra snarled, before moving in and biting at Starfire's lower jaw, growling as Starfire flinched, before forcing her lips against Starfire's with brutal lust.

Starfire writhed and struggled as Terra pinched at her breast, the other hand dragging rough material up her back, the geomancer's lips pressing against hers roughly. The pain was sharp and brief, the pleasure slow and torturous, Starfire couldn't tell one from the other, please let it stop, _let it stop-_

Terra hissed softly as she drew away, her hand now lifting up the shirt to expose the alien's breasts. Growling in pleasure, Terra moved in and clamped her mouth to the left mound, groaning at the soft flesh, the sweet taste, wrapping her tongue around the hard bud, before withdrawing her muscle so her teeth could dig into the peak.

Starfire clenched her teeth together at the pain, struggling to be strong, but hurting, both physically and emotionally. This truly wasn't her Terra...........

Terra hungrily suckled at the gland, revelling in the taste, sweet, sharp, tangy. She had gone how long without this? Not that that mattered anymore. Starfire was here in her grasp and she would most certainly enjoy her company.

But Terra was getting rather bored with the foreplay crap. She had a bigger plan for Starfire, so she decided to finish her off quickly and move on.

Starfire gritted her teeth as Terra abandoned her breast, dragging her teeth down the alien's naval tauntingly, before stopping at Starfire's skirt.

"Well, what is this? An obstacle? We can't have that!" Terra sneered, as she brought her hands to pull down the offending material. However, her head was close to the Tamaranean's hips, and Starfire thrust them forward, smacking the blonde in a crude, but efficient attack. Terra was knocked back slightly at the blow, but recovered easily.

"You'll pay for that one, my feisty little princess." Terra cooed cruelly, before raising a hand up to grab the right breast and promptly activated her primal energy. Starfire screamed in pain as the golden energy hissed and snarled against her sensitive skin, feeling the sharp energy tear through her body. Terra smirked softly, before withdrawing her attacking appendage and finally pulling down the lavender skirt.

Smirking triumphantly at the smooth skin and the twin ovals, Terra leaned in and nuzzled the ever so soft fur, hearing Starfire's long groan. Terra licked at the smooth skin tauntingly, before moving her head down to find Starfire's slit, dribbling with it's unique golden fluid.

Terra was instantly on the offensive, driving her tongue into the slit as far as she could go, her hands gripping the alien's butt to try and push herself deeper still, into this goldmine of taste. Starfire was groaning and gasping as the geomancer ravaged her vagina, feeling herself slowly building up, no matter how much she didn't want to. She could never truly go against Terra, no matter what she had-

OH!

Terra was driving her tongue faster and harder into Starfire's vagina, eagerly lapping up as much of the gold as she could, wanting Starfire to climax right now.

"C'mon, Starfire." Terra hissed, as she withdrew for air. "Let it out! Let me have it!"

Starfire shrieked again as Terra surged back in, before finally, her core could stand no more, and she climaxed with a guttural scream.

Terra smiled in cruel triumph as the gold burst forth, splattering against her awaiting mouth, filling her with it's sweet taste, dribbling down both her cheeks and the alien's thighs.

"Very good, Koriand'r." Terra cooed, wiping away the gold from her cheeks as she rose up to face level with the panting alien, slowly tilting up her chin so tear-filled emeralds met with triumphant sapphires. "As obedient as ever. And...... _tasty."_

Starfire suddenly gasped in surprise as the clamps holding her to the wall suddenly clicked open, and she fell to the ground, managing to land on her knees without too much damage from the hard ground, but still flopping to the ground.

Terra smirked slightly as she circled her prey, watching Starfire struggle onto her hands and knees, listening to the alien's deep, shattered breaths

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's gonna get pretty hardcore around here. Viewer discretion is highly advised)**

"But that was just the starter, my little Star. Dinner is about to be served." Terra sneered, as she retrieved the black strap thing.

"You are....... releasing me?" Starfire gasped, shock and suspicion of her sudden release filling her.

Terra laughed coyly. "No. It's just that the next course is better served like this."

Starfire glanced at Terra- before gasping in shock as she suddenly recognised the black thing wrapped around the geomancer's waist. It was that toy of sex that Terra had bought long ago, and-

Starfire shrieked in pain as Terra grabbed her hair in one hand, forcing the alien's head to the ground as Terra mounted her, the blonde whispering to her:

"You know, Starfire, there's a little thing about humans: They like to be in charge. Now, lie down and enjoy the show."

And Starfire let out another scream as the strap-on surged into her vagina.

Terra smirked slightly as the dildo penetrated deep into the alien's depths, satisfied with her prey's lack of defiance or resistance, before pulling out, making sure to keep it agonisingly slow. This tactic had effect, as Starfire was writhing and gasping under the geomancer, firmly pinned.

Terra enjoyed it when the prey had no fight. It meant one had time to get creative.

Terra pondered on what tactic to use next as she slowly grinded back in, feeling through the toy the loosening of the vaginal walls. She quickly decided on simple pleasuring, as Starfire was still her girlfriend after all, and Terra wouldn't want her to _miss out. _ Wrapping her other arm around the writhing alien's torso, Terra began a slow, calm tempo of in, out, in, out, wanting to ease Starfire up.

"You can join us, Koriand'r." Terra muttered into the sobbing Tamaranean's ear. "Join us, and everything would be alright. No pain. I would protect. We would protect. The Titans are gone, Koriand'r. I am all you have left. Join us."

"N-n-no! No!" Starfire ground out, gasping again as Terra thrust in harder for it. "S-st-stop! P-please!"

"Not until you're with us, Starfire!" Terra hissed, thrusting in harder and faster as Starfire's vagina loosened up further. Now was time to really drive the point home: Starfire had no choice. Terra clamped her lips on the alien's neck, licking hungrily as her hand snaked under the alien's shirt to grab her breast, the other hand keeping Starfire's head firmly pinned to the ground, grinding the strap-on into the Tamaranean's vagina, now getting to the point of fully sheathing the black toy.

Starfire was no doubt feeling pleasure, the tight feeling now haven been eliminated, but the sheer horror of what Terra was doing to her- No, perhaps the horror was most likely directed to the fact that she could even_ like_ this, as Terra claimed her, as her core started to build up again. Her horror was that she _did _like this. That was as traitorous to her friends as Terra's actions had been-

But her thoughts were starting to lose coherence as Terra pounded into her as hard as she could, feeling the pleasure of being filled again and again, gasping pathetically as the tears of both the previous pains and her failure ran down her cheeks.

Terra sensed Starfire's second climax gaining power, so she fed it with extra pleasure, kneading the captured breast as well as flitting her tongue across the alien's thin neck, determined to make her spill again and again and _again-_

Starfire finally reached her climax with a final, hard thrust, letting out a pained scream as the gold burst from her again, splattering across Terra's hips as the geomancer withdrew, satisfied.

"Didn't you love that, my precious Star?" Terra purred seductively, bringing her tongue up to Starfire's earlobe, feeling the alien pant and whine underneath her.

Starfire simply had no words, too disorientated from her treatment for coherent speech, gasping slowly as her mouth drew in air to feed her tired, aching body.

"I enjoyed it, to say the least." Terra mused, stroking at the vibrant red hair, which was damp from sweat. "You're as tight and hot as ever. I like that. But where has your defiance gone? Oh, I know. I tore it out of you. That's amusing to me. How you still, no pun intended, bend over for me. Your loyalty is unquestionable, even with whatever defiance you had."

Starfire was slowly starting to regain thought, as the geomancer continued.

"But it can't be enough, unless you join us. You should. You can rule with us. A good prospect, in my opinion."

"I.......... never join........Slade...." Starfire groaned, her lower region aching from it's treatment.

"Well, don't think of him. Think of it as joining me, your "Love Terra." The blonde smirked, feeling Starfire flinch at the last words.

"You are not....... my love Terra....... anymore....." Starfire hissed, her body finally drawing more strength.

"You might not consciously think it, but your very being is mine, as mine is yours." Terra smirked. "Besides, at least I only want your pleasure. I can easily make it _hurt."_

To emphasize this statement, Terra lowered the strap-on to the other available target and prodded ever so softly against it.

Starfire gasped in horror as she felt it. "No! Please, no!"

"It can so easily hurt." Terra growled seductively as she prodded again. "But if you join me, be mine forever, it will never hurt."

Starfire bit her lip and shut her eyes as her tears resurged. She didn't want anymore, she didn't want this, she only wanted it to stop, to go away.....

But it would only go away if she............ joined Slade's cause. That, she could never do. She hated Slade, for what he has done and will do, his evil, malicious ways....... She could, _ would never_ join with that. No matter how much it would hurt, how much torture she may receive, how used she would be, she would not give in.

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy.

She owed them. She would not go against them. They would want her to strong, strong enough to wait for them, to endure all punishment until they came and saved her. She had betrayed them in her own way, by giving into Terra's lust, to enjoy what cruelty the geomancer had dealt to her. She would endure.

Her friends would come. Until then-

-She would endure.

Starfire forced all emotion form her face as she turned her head round to face Terra. She would drive the evil from her love, melt the cruel ice in her eyes. But not now. Later.

Until then-

"Perform your worst." The alien ground out, taking strength in her new resolve and preparing for the pain.

The coy smirk was her only answer, as Terra rammed the strap-on into her anus as hard as she could-

**Author's Notes: F*** me, I seriously need to write some fluff to amend for this sh** X(**

**Dark sex is freaking difficult for me, and, being my favourite character, writing Star's pain is also difficult. Thank God I managed to persevere and finish this, so I can move on to nicer, fluffy stuff. I need to finish that Valentine arc anyway.**

**Well, review and all that, if you managed to get this far.**


	13. A Valentines Line: You gave me you

**Author's Notes: Praise the return of cute fluff :3**

**This is continuation of "A Valentine's Line", so we'll see how Star and Terra get on. Read chapter 10 if you don't know what I'm writing about.**

**To the story!**

**Living Room**

"We honestly did not know she was here, Terra! Honest!" Beast Boy babbled frantically, pressing himself into the corner of the room along with a cowering Robin, as Terra towered over them, her eyes golden with the promise of pain, Raven and Cyborg cleaning up the mess

"You ruined her whole thing! All because YOU-" She jabbed a finger at Beast Boy "-Stole HIS-" Robin whimpered as the finger aimed for him. "-damn hair gel! I ought to bury both of you alive! You idiots messing around on Valentines Day, flinging flares around, messing up stuff! I should smash both of you with damn boulders!!"

Robin and Beast Boy held onto each other, both begging and shrieking for mercy.

"Fortunately for your physical condition, Starfire needs me more." Terra stated. "When I get back, you better have coherent and logical apologies for her. Or you'll be apologising to Death for going to him so early!!"

"YES MA'AM!" The two shrieked.

Satisfied with their fear, Terra turned and stalked to the door, exiting it in search of her distressed girlfriend.

Cyborg and Raven watched Terra leave, before turning to the fearful duo.

"You know you guys deserved that." Cyborg stated, wiping up the scattered Glorrk.

"Consider yourselves lucky Starfire isn't the rip-and-tear type." Raven stated dryly, as she fed the remains of the chocolates and the flowers to Silkie. "Now, make yourselves useful and run to the store and buy a pack of Malteasers and a bouquet of yellow tulips. We might be able to salvage Starfire's surprise"

The two were gone faster then Kid Flash on caffeine.

**Starfire's Room**

Tracking down the alien was easy enough for Terra. Sadness, compassion and pity filled the blonde as she heard the pitiful sobs from within.

Never before, even with that wretched Slade, had she felt emotion so powerfully. Her love had tried to make this day a perfect surprise but was forced to see her preparation ruined so quickly. And she was upset, and Terra wanted nothing more then to make her personal universe happy again.

Knocking gently at the door, she was unsurprised to hear a tearful "C-come in." before slowly sliding open the door.

Starfire was lying on the bed, her head buried in the pink pillow, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Terra could see the pink sheets stained with tears.

With a moan of pity, Terra walked over and seized the alien in a compassionate embrace, desperate for her to be happy again.

"Oh, Star........"

"L-love Terra!" Starfire sobbed, twisting round and wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde, burying herself into the geomancer's torso. "I-I-I t-tried to m-make you a s-surprise, b-b-but it w-was-"

"It doesn't matter. It's alright, Star. Calm down, I'm here." Terra murmured softly, hugging her girlfriend tightly, stroking the vibrant red hair. They stayed in their embraced position for several minutes, Starfire's sobs dying down as the alien calmed. Finally, the Tamaranean was able to manage none-distorted speech, turning her tear-filled emeralds to passionate sapphires.

"I am so, so sorry, Love Terra." Starfire whimpered. "I should-"

"You should relax, Starfire." Terra murmured. "It doesn't matter whether or not I get gifts. I'm just glad I have you."

"I wanted it to be a most glorious surprise." Starfire whispered. "I had your most favourite of flowers and chocolates and the Glorrk."

"Koriand'r, listen to me." Terra said, putting both firmness into her voice and using the alien's true name to better emphasize what she was to say. "I don't care if I have no flowers, or chocolate, or Glorrk. All I care is that you love me. And I love you. That is the greatest, most irreplaceable gift you could ever give me. After everything I ever did for Slade, all my stupidity, you still love me, still care for me. All your love on my worthless self-"

"You are NOT worthless." Starfire hissed, before Terra continued.

"-What matters is, Koriand'r, is that you love me. That's all I need. As long as you love me, as long as we are together, I'm happy."

And Terra pushed her lips to Starfire in a long, passionate kiss, allowing her lips to say words that need not be said aloud.

Finally, they separated, and Terra whispered. "I love you, Starfire. Nothing will change that. No matter what happens, I love you."

"And I love you." Starfire replied softly, drawing her love into another kiss.

However, this kiss was interrupted by the door knocking.

"Starfire, Terra!" Cyborg's excited voice called. "There's a surprise for you out here!"

Both girls smiled as they stood up, Terra taking the taller girl's hand into her own and leading her to the door, which opened to reveal the other Titans, all smiling, each bearing a gift: Cyborg held the Glorrk, which had dissolved all the dirt stuck to it from the floor, Beast Boy held the new batch of flowers, Robin held the new box of chocolates and Raven held the repaired stone heart, the diamond twinkling in it's centre.

Starfire gasped in amazement as she took in the sight "My gifts! They are repaired! Thank you, friends!"

As Starfire happily jumped for joy, hugging her friends, Terra nodded her head, her eyes twinkling. The other Titans caught this hidden message and smiled.

The message: _Terra and Starfire alone time._

Offering good tidings, the four Titans left, carrying the gifts back to the living room to be enjoyed later.

Starfire looked confused. "Why did they-"

But she was stopped as Terra pulled her into a kiss and an embrace of pure passion, the alien sinking into her girlfriend's love, the geomancer guiding them back into the Tamaranean's room, being sure to turn off the lights and lock the door when they were in.

They could enjoy the material love later.

Now was time for the pure, strong, physical, emotional love between two women, one of another world, the other of geokinetic power, as pure a love as one might find in the T-Tower.

**Author's Notes: Awww. How positively adorable XD It works out for Starfire and Terra, and they round off a successful gift replenishment with sweet love. And later beat the crap out of Robin and Beast Boy XD**

**Terra's got truth to her words. After all she'd done for Slade and that crap, Starfire still has the ball bearings to love her, care for her, trust her. And I think that makes Terra truly happy: Knowing Starfire has always truly loved her. Awww :D**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter :3**

**A running theme through the series, as you might have noticed by now: Terra calls Starfire Koriand'r when in deeply emotional or serious situations. Figured that would help emphasize their closeness :P Questions is, does Terra have a "real name?" I dunno. Someone tell me, plz :P**


	14. Temple of the Basilisk

**Author's Notes: This chapter is a wee bit of random. Basically, it's an alternate scenario. VERY alternate. You'll have to read it to get it. There's also graphic sexual material in this chapter, but it's done in more "fun" unlike the other two. Basically, Terra's an explorer searching for ancient ruins around the world, and Starfire....... well, you wait and see who she is XD**

**Still, graphic sex stuff, so read only if you want to.**

**Still, hope you like it XD**

**Sahara Desert**

"Next time you get a letter saying there's a temple filled with treasure in a desert region, say "fuck it, I can't be bothered."

The speaker was a teenaged blonde girl, around eighteen or so, named Tara Markov, or better yet, by her nickname Terra. She was a keen explorer, travelling around the world in search of ruins, treasures and other ancient stuff. As she had no familial ties, she could go wherever she wanted, as she travelled all the time, from place to place, continent to continent. Her explorations often yielded good treasures, which paid for food, supplies and all the rest.

Her current objective was to reach a supposedly hidden temple, named the Temple of the Basilisk, deep within the depths of the Sahara. Terra had learned of this through a mysterious letter at a bar she had been hanging out at the time, that told of an ancient treasure deep within a temple deep within the Sahara. Naturally, she had got a plane right away, as she plenty of money from previous successes to pay for it, as well as the amount of supplies needed to trek solo across the desert, with a camel to carry said supplies.

Terra sighed as she gazed around the blazing area, her light brown clothes, both trousers and a t-shirt, reflecting ambient heat away, her sun-hat shielding her face, her trusty back-pack on her..... well, back and her blue eyes shining in the light.

She had been travelling for three whole damn days, and was pretty tired. She'd already had to fend off a rattlesnake from her ham sandwiches, fled from pissed-off vultures, been disappointed twice by damn mirages and currently had a scorpion nestled snugly in her hair.

"Fucking desert, so freaking hot......." Terra grumbled to herself, annoyed by the camel's simple grunt in response. What she would give to be back in a nice cool hotel.

Suddenly, she saw a massive rock in the distance, the size of a cliff. Terra sighed, preparing herself for mirage-based failure, before heading towards the rock.

Having been disappointed twice, she was therefore surprised an pleased to see the massive formation was real. Taking a victory swig from her water-bottle, she made her way towards the cliff-rock. Closing in on it, she was even more excited to see a hole in it's side, flanked by small pillars.

This was it! The supposed Temple of the Basilisk. Also because it had inscriptions of monstrous serpents on the pillars. Above the doorway was ancient hieroglyphs from Egyptian times. Terra couldn't call herself an explorer if she didn't have some kind of translation device, so she pulled out her ancient language book form her backpack and got to work deciphering the glyphs.

The glyphs said: _Praise the Serpent Queen and honour her, but never disturb her treasure, lest you become the next prey._

Terra snorted.

"Deadly warning. How clich."

Chuckling to herself, she brought the borrowed camel into the shade of the cave, before having it stay. Her next move was to trade her sun-hat for her Indiana Jones hat, as she fondly called it, being sure to grab the scorpion and set it down gently, the arachnid scuttling off in clear frustration of it's nap disturbed.

Chuckling again, Terra pulled out a torch from her back-pack, lit it and set off into the dark depths.

Occasionally, she'd disturb some bats and spiders, but other then that, it was a long, empty tunnel, with the occasional glyph on the walls. Terra counted three messages so far, all warnings

The first one said: _Enter the lair, but do not expect to leave. _The second: _You are prey now. _And the third: _The Serpent Queen seeks your flesh._

Of course, Terra was used to these kind of warnings, and ignored them, as most temple warning stuff was mere crap and not to be taken seriously.

Eventually, she came to a stone door, which had glyphs on it that said: _The lair of the Serpent Queen awaits you. Be fleet of foot, or you will never leave. You are prey now._

Terra gave a small snort, before pulling down at a convenient lever next to the door. Sure enough, the lever opened the door, and Terra gasped in wonder at what was inside.

The whole room was alight with torches on the walls, the fire casting light upon mounds of golden coins and other priceless treasures, also gold. At the back of the spacious cavern, was a throne, and in front of this throne, was a pedestal, with the most impressive treasure of all upon it.

Giggling excitedly, Terra ran forward to the pedestal, up the small stairs that led to it, before stopping in front of it to gaze at the prize upon the pedestal.

It was a egg-shaped object of ruby, with a three-pronged golden base, with silver serpents entwining the ruby in a sort of cage. Terra smiled at the thought of all the cash this baby would bring in, as well as the glory of discovering the Temple of the Basilisk.

Had she not been so focused on the ruby, she would have noticed the skeletal remains of humans among the gold, some bones looking as though they had been crushed or ripped apart. Also, she might have noticed a triumphant hiss, ever so quiet, as a dark shape detached from the shadows.

"Terra, old girl, you've done it again!" Terra giggled cheerfully, before examining the ruby further noting that they were glyphs on the base. Consulting her book, she noted with satisfaction that the glyphs read:

_Behold the treasure of the Basilisk, the Serpent Queen's prize. Remove this against the Basilisk's will and the bones you shall join._

"Bones you shall join? Egg thing, do you know how clich that is?" Terra sniggered, before musing. "Hmmm, no kind of traps or anything so far. Worth a shot."

And she plucked up the ruby.

Nothing happened.

Terra looked around.

No boulders. No arrows. No pit. No closing door. Nothing. In fact, the only thing that did happen, was that the pedestal sunk into the ground. Other then that, nothing.

"Figured as much. Not a single trap in these places." Terra chuckled. "Well, glory for me, I guess."

With a chuckle, she turned to leave- Only to scream in shock as a strange scuttling noise sounded. Panicky, she looked around for the source of the noise, ready to run-

As a mere scarab beetle wandered across the middle of the floor.

Terra stared at the black insect for a second, before she burst out laughing.

"Just a beetle. Silly me!" Terra sniggered, not seeing a massive dark form behind her until-

-Terra had no time to scream as a massive thing suddenly wrapped around her, trapping her legs, her arms in tight coils, the thin end of the thing wrapping around her neck and mouth, cutting off her voice and muffling her, the ruby, book and torch dropping from her hands as the thing squeezed. Terra panicky struggled against the massive coils wrapped round her thin body, noting with horror that she was well and truly trapped.

Well fuck.

"I suppose that the term is "cocky?"

Terra's eye widened as a feminine voice registered in her ears, before the massive thing wrapped around her turned her round to face the throne. Terra's eyes widened yet more.

Sitting on the throne was quite easily the most beautiful woman Terra had ever seen in her life. The woman had bright green eyes, even the whites were green, comparable to emeralds. She had handsome tanned skin, almost orange in colour, with smooth firm muscles under it. Her face was beyond beauty, kind and sweet in it's disposition, with two oval eyebrows, bright red in colour, which brought Terra to the long, flowing hair, as fluid as water, as vibrantly red as fire. The woman had a slim body, with curves in all the right spots, thin arms that rippled with slim muscle, and a.... ahem, well developed chest area, covered a with a golden silk sash. Her forearms had bracelets, decorated with rubies, with an identical collar around the thin neck, and there was a tiara decorated with emeralds on her head.

Terra had been so busy drinking the sight in, that she almost didn't notice the most obvious feature, only seeing it as she looked down towards the woman's naval.

Terra gave a muffled gasp of shock.

The woman had no legs. Instead, her lower body, though with an obvious curve of hips, was a massive, crimson snake tail, thick as a small tree, the sharp scales shining in the light. It was this tail that was wrapped around Terra, though still with plenty of length of spare. The tail was probably a good nine-metres long, and was decorated with green diamonds, natural, rather then actual jewels.

Terra instantly took back every scientific belief in the face of this mythical impossibility.

"I suppose you are done with the staring?" The woman asked, looking highly amused. Her voice was sweet, soft and gentle, though Terra detected a background of sadistic triumph and hunger. "If so, then I shall introduce myself. I am what you humans would refer to as a Basilisk, or-" She pointed to the tiara "-The Serpent Queen. A lovely title, I must say."

Terra whimpered.

The Serpent Queen giggled. "You are an amusing one. Your excitement blocked your vision. Tell me, did you not see the skeletons of past tries?"

The massive tail turned her around, and, if her mouth was free, Terra might have puked. Human skeletons were lying amongst the gold, with cracked rib-cages, broken arms, crushed frames. One skull had it's lower jaw ripped off, while another had been crushed by strong jaws of some kind.

Terra tried not to think of the fact her captor was the one had done that.

"Silly Terra." The Serpent Queen sniggered. "If only you had noticed, you might have been more aware, and may have noticed me and escaped. Oh well, you're here with me now."

The snake-woman giggled again as Terra renewed her frantic struggling, before suddenly gasping in pain as Terra bit at the tail covering her mouth.

"Ow!" The Basilisk complained, whipping the thin end away as Terra spat the scaly taste from her mouth and demanded:

"Let me go!"

The Serpent Queen burst out laughing. "Why should I?"

"Because I have friends! They'll come to find me and take you out!" Terra threatened, only to shrink back as the snake-woman reared over her.

"No you don't." The Basilisk stated simply. "You came here alone. I have the serpentine abilities of heat detection and feeling vibrations in the ground. You're all alone."

Terra suddenly gasped in pain as the coils around her started to squeeze. She gritted her teeth against the pain, before attempting for a desperate breath as the crushing coils started to press in on her lungs-

Fortunately, the Basilisk stopped, easing the coils back slightly so Terra could breathe properly.

"Fortunately for you, Terra, I have no intention of killing you so quickly."

"No." Terra snapped as she regained air. "You're just gonna eat me alive, nice and slow."

"True." The Serpent Queen mused. "Shall I?"

Terra gasped in horror as the Basilisk's human torso moved out of her vision to go behind her. Terra could see the shadow of the snake-woman, though, and she saw, with terror and shock, the Queen's head seem to distort, the jaws twisting open to reveal long teeth-

But the shadow returned to normal and the Queen moved back into her view.

"But no, I won't eat you. Yet. Maybe." The Queen shrugged. "I just needed some help."

"What with? Your stomach?" Terra snarled, trying to be brave in face of certain death.

The Basilisk giggled, before taking on a slightly embarrassed look. "Well, my problem is not mere hunger. I actually have a need."

Terra glared at the Basilisk, before realising something. "Wait a minute! _You_ sent that letter! The one that tells of the temple!"

The Serpent Queen giggled again. "Yep! It is an easy way to lure in people. I simply had one of my loyal scarabs deliver it to typical places. My serpentine half allows me to live long without food, but I do need a snack now and then. But not really, in this present case."

"What? You're gonna use me for some sick snake ritual?" Terra hissed, before gasping as the coils squeezed slightly.

"Kindly do not make snake-based insults." The Queen grumbled. "I find it most offensive."

"Of course you would." Terra ground out, before the crushing coils eased up.

"Well, I suppose I should go on to my problem, Terra." The Queen stated, before Terra interrupted her.

"How do you know my name?"

"You were talking to yourself earlier."

".......... Oh."

The Basilisk giggled again, before continuing. "Well, my wee problem is that I have a need. And I was intending for you to help."

"What is it?" Terra growled.

"Well, I need to mate with you." The Queen replied.

The look on Terra's face was absolutely priceless, hilarious, were it not for the rather perilous situation.

"What?"

The Queen rolled her eyes, before repeating herself. "I said I need-"

"I know what you said!" Terra shouted, struggling against the coils. "I just don't believe it, don't want to, now let me go!"

"Please?" The Queen pleaded. "It is a most uncomfortable situation to have the pent-up urges, and I so desperately need to relieve myself!"

"Get someone else!" Terra shrieked, struggling wildly against the coils, before giving up when they did not relent.

"It can be the hard way or the easy way, Terra." The Serpent Queen stated, looking rather serious now. "Either way, I get my relief, whether you wish it or not."

Terra both growled and whimpered.

The Basilisk sighed, before offering a compromise. "If you mate with me, and satisfy me most fully, I will let you go with the treasure."

Terra perked up slightly at the mention of the treasure, as well as the prospect of freedom.

"But-" The Queen continued. "-If you do not comply with what I ask, do not pleasure me, then I'll make your death so much of the painful."

Terra figured she had no choice. Well, she didn't. It was either defiance and a horrible, gruesome death, or shag the snake-woman to the best of her ability and hopefully leave with the prize. Terra sighed and accepted for the second option. Besides, Tara Markov never backed down from a challenge. At least the upper half was hot.

"Fine. Let me out of these coils and I'll have you moaning and begging before you know it." Terra challenged.

The Serpent Queen clapped in joy. "Glorious! I am glad you accepted! But first, I wish to get you know you a bit more......... better."

Terra had no time to react as the Queen latched her mouth onto Terra's in a strong kiss. Terra at first struggled away, but, remembering the deal, quickly forced herself into it, noting that the snake-woman's lips tasted like sweet flowers, but with a tinge of..... Urgh, flesh.

Terra was quick to moan as the coils dropped slightly, allowing the Queen's human arms to wrap around her and pull her in deeper, stroking the blonde's back with the skill of a lover. Terra then felt twin points on her lips, quickly deducing them to be the Queen's tongue, forked of course, and cautiously opened her mouth. She let out a muffled groan as the long tongue made it's way inside, feeling it gently prod and lick at her inside.

Okay, maybe the mating thing wouldn't be so bad.

Terra moaned again as the tongue flicked at the back of her mouth, before raising her own tongue to challenge the intruder, wrapping around the thinner appendage. The Serpent Queen moaned in approval, before squeezing tighter around her captive and having her tongue push back at the other one. Their tongues battle for a little while, both females tasting each other's moist warmth, before Terra's stronger appendage won out, forcing the thinner one back as she moved in. The Queen's mouth was sweeter in the inside, and Terra forced her tongue in deeper to get more of the taste. However, she got her first surprise when her tongue rolled over the Basilisk's teeth, wincing at how sharp they felt, her tongue instantly retreating.

The Queen broke off their lips to smile kindly and hungrily, her emerald eyes twinkling with satisfaction, at the gasping blonde, before bringing her tongue out to lick at the blonde's cheek, earning more sensual moans as she licked at the soft skin, marvelling at the strong taste.

"You taste beautiful." The Queen murmured. "I would gladly savour your flesh and blood."

Terra decided to ignore this and simply moan at the tongue tracing her jaw line, before it moved down to her thin neck, licking hungrily at her, before the lips moved in to clamp onto the skin. The Queen licked and suckled at her captive's neck, taking in the powerful pulse under her lips, easily visited by a desire to bite the neck open and drink down the sweet blood underneath. The Basilisk restrained that urge. She had her deal, and she wouldn't go against it. Besides, she needed sexual pleasure right now, not full stomachs, as her snarling womanhood would testify.

The Queen's tongue dipped down to the crook of the neck, tracing along the collarbone, before moving back up the throat, feeling the windpipe underneath taking in desperate breaths as her prey groaned. How she would love to sink into that throat and have the flesh underneath.....

Terra groaned at the moist lips upon her throat, before she managed to tilt her head down and kiss desperately at the sweet red hair. The Basilisk caught on and moved back up, allowing Terra to move forward and kiss at her tanned cheeks. It was now the Queen's turn to moan as Terra dragged her teeth gently down the silk-soft cheek, before moving across to kiss at her lips, lapping her tongue out across them. However, the Queen was still evidently after control, as she pulled back from Terra and moved down to her shirt.

Smirking mischievously, the snake-woman brought arms around to lift the shirt up, revealing the smooth, pale naval, the little belly button, then the impressive chest. The Queen appraised the twin mounds, annoyed by the white bra hiding them from her.

"You humans and your dumb clothes." The Queen grumbled, before bring her sharp teeth forward the snap at the material, biting through it with ease and pulling the now-ripped braw away, exposing the blonde's perk breasts in all their glory. The Basilisk eagerly drank in the sight, before moving in and flicking her tongue out at the left nipple. Terra let out a loud moan as the small nub hardened under the forked tongue, the Queen approving of the sweet taste, as she licked at the breast's firm skin, before driving her tongue in the valley between the orbs, earning louder moans from her prey.

The Queen then fastened her lips onto the right orb, taking in it's peak into her mouth and suckled desperately, as though intending to draw any milk from it into her. Her lust for flesh started whining again, but she ignored it, focusing on the sweet feel of the firm breast in her mouth.

Terra was having the time of her life. The feeling of the Queen's warm wet mouth upon her sensitive breast was heaven! She could only imagine what it would be like the Queen went for her vagina! OH..........

But first, the small part of her that was still coherent had a sneaky plan. The Queen's sash was tied behind her back, and the snake-woman, now attacking the left breast, hadn't noticed that the coils of her tail were now loose enough for Terra to pull her arms, which she needed. Moaning again as the tongue flicked her nipple, the snake-woman's hand massaging the right one, Terra brought her arms around to untie the sash, eager to see those well-made tits first-hand.

The Queen blinked in surprise as she felt the sash fall away from her. As she leaned up to investigate her suddenly uncovered chest, Terra took advantage of the distraction, wrapping her arms around to the Queen to give her enough force to push her head down into the magnificent tanned orbs.

The Queen let out a long groan as Terra clamped her mouth upon her right breast, pushing her torso up with her tail to give Terra more room to manoeuvre her torso.

Terra pretty in Heaven. The taste! The snake-woman's breasts were practically every sweet, delicious thing she had ever eaten mixed into a glorious mound of flesh for her to suck. If this snake-chick wanted sexual pleasure, then Terra would give her all the pleasure she could take!

Her hand gripping the suckled breast tightly, proudly noting it was much more then a handful, Terra closed her lips on the hard nipple, kissing it passionately, before opening her mouth wide to take in more of the soft skin, her tongue eagerly licking at the mound, her other hand kneading the left breast so it wouldn't feel left out. And those moans the Basilisk gave off! Terra was willing to bet she was pretty satisfied. Well, she could have more, so long as Terra got to suck on these brilliant miracles of flesh! And hopefully whatever kind of woman-hood the Serpent Queen had.

Speaking of woman-hood, the Queen now seemed to be after hers, judging by the tugs on her trousers. Terra felt relief as the coils finally relinquished her, allowing her to push forward, shoving the Queen onto the floor as she switched breasts, revelling in the snake-woman's moans, as the serpent's tail now moved in, digging under the trousers and pulling them down to reveal white pants.

Terra released the breasts at last to sit up and fully pull off her shirt, as the tail wrapped around the pant's rim and tore them off.

"You realise I have to pay for those." Terra panted, as the Queen's hand grabbed her breasts and squeezed them.

"I don't care." The Queen replied huskily, her emerald eyes filled with hungry lust, before flipping Terra onto her back and leaning over her. "This where it gets serious."

Terra had no doubt about that, gasping in eager anticipation as the tail's tip stroked at her exposed slit. Her body shook with the ticklish feeling, the blonde noting that the climax that had been stealthily building up during the breast-play was now making itself known.

"Don't tease me!-" Terra snarled, forcing her head up to lick at the Queen's skin. "-Fuck me!"

"How language changes over the centuries." The Queen ground out, as the blonde's tongue licked at her shoulder. "What does that mean?"

Terra snarled in frustration, pushing herself onto the Queen, forcing the snake-woman down. "It means: Shove that tail in right now!"

The Queen smirked, before rolling herself on top, pressing their breasts together, before complying to the blonde's demand.

Terra screamed in slight pain and massive pleasure as the thick appendage forced it's way into her, feeling her walls expand at the large presence, feeling her climax take it all on for it's preparation. The Queen let out her own moan, her tail eagerly transmitting the messages of warmth and wetness

"S-so good!-" Terra hissed, before being silence by the Queen's lips upon hers. Terra moaned into the snake-woman's mouth as the tail started to slowly pump in and out of her, the Basilisk's tongue mimicking the tail's actions in her mouth.

In, out, in, out, in, out-

Terra was writhing now, as the tail surged through her vagina, wriggling in her to further stimulate, before withdrawing to flick at the clitoris. Terra felt her climax building up as the Queen pulled her lips away, allowing Terra's pleasured moans and shrieks to sound throughout the cavern.

The Queen's torso moved down to the tail that was thrusting into her prey's womanhood, the rest of the serpentine body slowly coiling around Terra, idly examining it, before bending down and flicking her tongue onto the clitoris. Terra let out a pleasured scream as the sharp tongue lapped at her clit, the smooth snake body slowly coiling around her. One hand seizing her own breast, the other wrapping round the thick body, she screamed:

"P-please! M-more! H-h-harder, f-faster!!"

The Queen smirked triumphantly, before closing her mouth around the female stimulus, feeling her tail sliding into the warm depths beneath her chin. Terra was screaming blue murder now, begging for more, begging for it to be harder, faster, slower, softer.

Humans were predictable in their sexual stuff.

Finally, Terra let out her loudest scream as her orgasm reached full fury and unleashed itself. Fats as lightning, the Queen withdrew her tail and forced her mouth into the vagina, moaning as the white fluid burst from her prey into her mouth. Oh, the taste! Better then the flesh she typically consumed, dare she say it! It was a strong tang, with hints of sweetness and a sticky composure. The Queen greedily gulped down the fluid, her stomachs feeling slight satisfaction with the stuff.

Terra was slowly panting, a rather goofy smile on her face as she regained her strength. She had trekked across that fucking desert for three days, found this temple, found priceless treasure, then got fucked by a horny snake-chick.

A very successful mission, in her opinion.

"So....." Terra panted. "Did I....... satisfy?"

"Yep!" The Queen giggled, stroking at the dripping wet slit casually, before moving over to Terra to kiss her on the lips.

"Just for you to know, Terra, my name, in your language at least, is Starfire."

"Starfire....." Terra repeated, taking in a deep breath to regain herself, before speaking again. "So...... Starfire. Do I get to leave?"

The Serpent Queen, or, as Terra now knew, Starfire, smirked coyly.

"Goodness, no! We aren't finished yet! You have not yet permitted me the honour of spilling myself into you."

"Well, fuck me." Terra groaned, both feeling way too tired and yet, desperately eager for more.

"Fuck me. That is the intent." Starfire giggled.

**Author's Notes: Well, that went well! XD**

**I have no idea how this popped around. But the idea of Terra being all Indiana Jones, then ending up getting it on with sexy snaky Starfire, was interesting, and fun to write XD**

**I bet Indy never got to f*** a sexy snake woman. Oh well, we'll see what happens next chapter! See ya then!**


	15. Musings of the Earth

**Author's Notes: Nothing mature here, just so you know.**

**Pre-Betrayal, Terra muses on things. Some loyalty, some Slade, mostly the girl laying next to her.**

**Terra's Room**

Midnight was a dark time, indeed. It was the middle of night, hence its name, the middle of the darkness, the beginning of another day, the end of the previous.

Within the T-Tower, the structure illuminated by the full room, one of the residents was thinking.

Within her room, was Terra, lying in her bed, thinking of many things.

She was thinking about Slade, how he had helped her in her time of need, in exchange for the information necessary to invade the Tower. She had done that.

She was thinking about how easily she had earned the trust of the Titans. Even Raven had grown close, no matter how much the half-demon may deny.

She was thinking on how they would react when the time of betrayal came, when they realised she was never with them. She smirked at that. Oh, they would be in for a shock.

But, the majority of her thoughts were directed to the beautiful alien girl lying next to her, fast asleep, her body moving with small breaths.

Terra sighed as she snuggled into her girlfriend's warm body, trailing her hand down the smooth back. When it came to Starfire, Terra was unsure of everything she worked for.

The only thing she was sure of, when it came to Starfire, was that the alien's happiness was her top priority.

Terra was unsure whether that frustrated her or not. She was here to glean info, learn the weaknesses, exploit the Titans to Slade.

Yet here she was, naked, in bed with another girl, the girl she called "girlfriend."

The girl she loved.

Starfire was sweet, pure, innocent, kind, trusting, beautiful. Terra supposed that no-one could blame her for being so drawn into Starfire.

The feeling was mutual. The Tamaranean loved Terra as well. Simply being with the geomancer was enough for Starfire to shine that smile of hers, for the emeralds to twinkle with delight, for the body to jump with excitement-

Terra could not help feeling absolutely mortified whenever she pictured her betrayal. The other Titans, she could care less about, but Starfire-

She didn't want to see that smile shatter, the emeralds dull to nothing, the body sag with empty torment-

But she would stay loyal to Slade. She owed him. He gave her everything she needed to live without fear of causing the earth to crumble around her. He gave her the ability to love this girl in the first place.

Terra was sure that Starfire would have always loved her, whether or not she could control her powers. That was just so Starfire. She loved people not for what they could do, but for what they were. Terra was inclined to wonder if Starfire would still love her even if she betrayed the others.

"Thinking of her again?"

Terra sighed ever so softly, before acknowledging the voice in the tiny communicator nestled in her ear. "Mm-hmm."

Slade's voice seemed amused. "I suppose one couldn't blame you. She is one of a kind."

"Yep." Terra replied coolly, both keeping her respect and also messaging that she would like some alone time.

"You should be pleased I've allowed you to keep her. But you still stay awake at night, thinking. What of, my dear?"

Terra was reluctant to answer. How best to voice her thoughts-

Terra froze when the alien stirred, emerald eyes blinking to life as her head turned to face Terra.

"To whom are you speaking, Love Terra?" Starfire asked drowsily, snuggling closer to the blonde like a child seeking reassurance.

"No-one, Star." Terra replied softly, hearing Slade's quiet chuckle.

Terra decided to use this opportunity to voice her thoughts. "Starfire....... If I had a dark secret, if I did something bad.......... would you...... still love me?"

Both the blonde and the voice in her head awaited the alien's answer.

"I love you." Starfire murmured softly, her emerald eyes strong with their dedication. "I would forgive you, if you did something bad. That is what love does. It allows one to understand......... to forgive. I love you......."

Starfire gently burrowed her head against Terra's shoulder, before the emeralds vanished beneath skin as the alien returned to sleep.

"Love you too, Starfire." Terra murmured, before silencing herself as Slade spoke.

"Ah, you fear her reaction to the coming event." Slade mused. "Understandable. Though, I am rather disappointed. You have grown close."

"Hard not to, with her." Terra muttered softly, wrapping her arms around the sleeping alien, as if to shield her from the negative thoughts of her Master.

"I suppose. So long as the majority are defeated, I can forgive you for this one."

Terra smirked. "Believe me, they won't see it coming."

"Good. I shall let you sleep now. Cherish your time with her. The time will soon be at hand"

Terra let out a sigh as Slade terminated the communication, before stroking gently at soft red hair.

Would Starfire hate her? She didn't know. She would find out soon. She hoped Starfire didn't hate her.

Even if she still had her success, even with Slade, even without the Titans..........

Terra wondered if she could handle Starfire hating her.

Terra comforted herself with the thought that hate was too negative a strength for Starfire to use, being a creature of purer emotion. Even if Terra destroyed her friends, Starfire would be unable to bring herself to hate Terra for it. Her love was too strong, her hate too weak, to even fathom it.

Even so, Terra felt sadness prick at her. She could not bear the alien's hurt. Slade was right.

She had gotten too close to this one.

Question was, did she care?

**Author's Notes: Make your own opinions of this one and please review :D**


	16. There is to be no Shagging in my Car!

**Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to a funny one-shot I once read, called "Trouble in the T-car." in which Terra and Starfire take BB and Rob, respectively, out for a good time. You'll have to read it to get the full gist. Seriously, it's really good :D**

**So, that's the premise here: Terra's feeling a little bit kinky, so she drags Starfire off for some fun. Unfortunately, a certain cyborg wanders along.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review! Plz review, reviews feed my SOUL XD**

**T-Tower Garage**

It was night-time at the T-Tower, and the structure was quiet. Raven was meditating on the roof before bed-time, Robin was in his study looking at some files about Doctor Light and Cyborg and Beast Boy were asleep.

But what of the other two residents?

"Love Terra, while I am also in a mood for the physical behaviour, I do not think that-"

"Calm down, Star. Have a little fun!"

"But, the fun is more fun when there is no risk of capture....."

"Risk makes it more fun, Star, sage advice. C'mon, before someone hears us."

"But, performing the more passionate activities upon the T-Ship?"

"Earthlings, Starfire, have a wee habit of making out in crazy places. Besides, it increases the mood."

The two girls, Terra and Starfire, were currently travelling down to the garage- Rather, Terra was pulling along the half-reluctant alien, whom was worried for the night-time mischief her girlfriend was leading her into.

Stopping outside the garage door, Terra punched in the combination, while Starfire nervously looked around.

"Love Terra, please! Perhaps we should return to our rooms. I do not like the idea of-"

Terra smirked as the door opened, before turning to peck Starfire on the cheek, muttering to the alien:

"C'mon, Star. You _know _you want to."

With that Terra sauntered into the dark room, winking a cheeky sapphire at the shivering alien, whom sighed softly as she followed the blonde in. She just couldn't resist her love when she behaved in the naughty fashion.

The garage was dark, but there was still light from the whirring monitors lying around. Terra searched the room with her eyes until she found the familiar orange. The T-Ship was currently in its separated state, easier for Cyborg to tune it up. Also easier for Terra's late night plan.

"Are you sure that-"

Terra sighed, before spinning round, pulled Starfire to her and kissed her on the lips, slow and strong. When she broke off from the gasping Tamaranean, Terra whispered:

"They won't catch us, Starfire. It's just you and me tonight. Besides, can you guess who's wearing the little panda panties on this oh-so-special occasion?"

**(Author's Notes: Panda Panties. I cannot resist laughing at that XD)**

Terra sniggered as Starfire shivered with her imagination, before sauntering seductively over to the front section of the T-Ship, then leaning against it.

"Come into my parlour, said the spider to the fly." The geomancer cooed, raising her head and beckoning the alien with her index finger, the Tamaranean hesitating for a second, before finally managing a coy smile of her own and strutted towards her awaiting lover, moaning as Terra seized her, spun her round and shoved her against the cold, smooth metal, the geomancer's lips clamping onto hers.

Naturally, the risk of being caught in this not so private place was still strong in the alien, but she found, much to her bewildered amusement, that this risk only served to increase the enjoyment of this. Love Terra was right after all!

Terra pressed herself further into the alien, her tongue burrowing into the Tamaranean's mouth, hungrily licking at her insiders, while Starfire, one arm wrapped around the blonde, used her other arm to try and find the button that would open the hatch. Eventually, just as Terra slipped her hand down the alien's skirt, Starfire pressed the button, hearing the familiar hiss of the machine opening, before groaning as Terra's hunting finger poked at her, what the humans would say, labia.

"Opening the hatch?" Terra muttered into Starfire's mouth, before groaning as Starfire's now free hand slipped up her shirt to stroke at the sensitive skin underneath. Starfire could only whine a small affirmative as the exploring finger prodded into her ever so slightly, before using the joy of this moment to hover her and Terra up to the open hatch. Both girls let out small squeals as they rolled into the cockpit, feeling the cool leather beneath them, before locking around each other, Starfire groaning shamelessly as Terra licked at her neck, the finger prodding deeper, the alien groping at the blonde's chest.

Terra groaned as Starfire kneaded her left breast, before pulling down the alien's skirt to have better access to her slit, whereas Starfire pulled off Terra's shirt with a grunt, the blonde copying the alien, discarding the material carelessly into the cockpit.

Unfortunately, before she could move to pull off Terra's shorts, just as things were getting rather hot, Starfire heard something. Something like-

_Footsteps._

"Terra!" Starfire squeaked in horror.

"What?" Terra asked, breaking her lips off Starfire's neck.

_"Someone is coming!!"_

_"WHAT?! We gotta get out of here!!"_

Starfire and Terra quickly leapt out of the ship, Terra managing to pull her shirt back on, Starfire attempting to do the same, but Terra stopped her, realising:

"_No time! We'll never make it!"_

_"Terra, we will be found!!"_

_"Quick! Get in the T-Car! I'll close the hatch!"_

Starfire lunged for Cyborg's car, thanking all deities in the universe when the door opened, and leapt inside, Terra closing the ship's hatch, before leaping back to the car. She managed to get in and close the door, the indecent Tamaranean seizing her in a desperate embrace, the blonde climbing on top of Starfire to hide her better, just as the garage door opened, revealing none other then Cyborg.

_"OH! I knew this was the bad idea! I said-"_

_"Shush! Keep quiet........."_

"I don't remember leaving the garage door unlocked..........Hello, my precious little ship! Ya' didn't think Uncle Cyborg would forget that wing tune-up, did ya'?"

_"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, he will-"_

_"Quiet, Star!"_

"I think that can of grease will help to make your skin silky-smooth, and then-"

Both girls tightened their nervous grip on each other as they then heard Cyborg's abruptly stop, then grow louder:

"Wait a minute...... I never leave the door unlocked........ and why is the ship beep- SOMEONE'S BEEN PUSHING AT MY SHIP'S BUTTONS!!! SOMEONE IS IN MY TOWER, MESSING WITH MY SHIP!!!!"

Starfire whimpered, burrowing her head in Terra's shoulder, shivering under the blonde, whom was deathly still, save for stroking the alien, trying her best to comfort her in this situation-

"Cyborg, what's with all the yelling?!"

-Which just got a hell of a lot worse.

"_Raven! She will find us! Love Terra, I-"_

_"Quiet!!"_

Starfire whimpered again, struggling not to let her fear give her away, as Terra breathed as slowly and quietly as she could.

"Someone was, or is, in this room, messing with MY ship!!"

"Calm down, Cyborg. How could anyone get in here?"

"I don't know how!! All that matters is we get rid of them!!!"

"We'll find the culprit. Besides, if you yell any louder, you'll-"

"Anyone mind telling me what the yelling was about?"

"Yeah! I need my beauty sleep, dudes!!"

_"Fuck me." _Terra snarled quietly, smothering Starfire beneath her so she wouldn't give them away, feeling the alien shaking beneath her, the thin arms tightening in fear. All of their team-mates were in here!

"Someone is in here! Some no-good intruder, messing my MY ship!!"

"Ease up, Cyborg. No-one could have-"

"I bet it's that Kyd Wykkyd! He could teleport in here! I'll-"

"Cyborg, chill! We'll find whoever's in here."

"Alright, team, split up and-"

"Not necessary. The trail leads to the ship. I can't tell who it is, the metal's too strong-"

"My baby is good like that."

"-Shut up. But they're in the ship."

"Well, y'all are gonna see what happens to those who mess with Cyborg's ship!"

Starfire whimpered, clinging tighter to Terra, whom was silently thankful as she heard the other Titans surround the ship. At least they wouldn't look at the car.

_"They're going to find us soon! I am indecent! They're going-"_

_"Calm down, Star!"_

_"They will-"_

_"Calm!"_

_"Terra!!"_

Terra slowly listened, hiding Starfire's indecency beneath her body, as she heard the ship's hatch hiss, signalling it was about to open

"Ready, team?" The sound of Robin's voice was followed by the familiar noises of a morph, Raven's energy and the sonic cannon. "Opening in three......two...... one-"

The hatch opened and the Titans cried out in preparation for battle-

Only for them to groan in frustration as they found nothing in the ship.

"WHAT?!"

"See, you're just crazy, Cyborg."

"I am not!"

"Well, no-one is here. They must have gone away."

"In that case, we need to double security. And where is Starfire and Terra?"

"Asleep. I heard them go to their rooms."

"We'll tell them about our visitor in the morning. Let's go to bed."

Terra sighed in relief as the other Titans made to leave, Starfire gasping form the suspense, when, unfortunately-

"Dudes, wait! I smell something!"

"What?"

"Smell's like...... sweat! I think the intruder's still here!"

"Where does it lead?"

"To....... the T-Car!!"

"WHAT?!?!!? FIRST, MY SHIP! NOW, MY BABY??!?!?!?!?!"

"Surround the car. I'll-"

"I'LL GET THEM MYSELF!!" Cyborg yelled, before charging forward, his cannon ready and, by pure bad luck, swung open the back door. "ALRIGHT, INTRUDER!! NO-ONE MESSES-

-With my-

_-Baby?"_

Terra and Starfire were greeted by a completely shell-shocked Cyborg, staring blankly at the duo. Worse still, the other Titans had looked over and were just as mortified when they saw what was inside the car. Beast Boy even fainted. Whatever they had been expecting, it was not a blushing Terra, her shirt and shorts ruffled, atop a nude Starfire, whom was hiding beneath the blonde, blushing with enough force to rival a supernova, both girls sweating, both from their previous activities and the tension.

All was silent.

Terra broke it, giggling awkwardly, blushing furiously. "Oh...... hey, guys! Er.......Me and Star were just........er...... testing the seating! Great!"

Starfire nodded rapidly, trying to further hide her taller frame under Terra.

The other Titans just stared, before Cyborg just took on an emotionless, deadpan look and shut the door without a word.

Both girls were silent as they heard their team-mates leave, dragging the unconscious Beast Boy after them. The garage door hissed open, then shut.

Both girls were silent.

"That sucked." Terra muttered, running her hand through sweating blonde hair.

"Perhaps we should retire for the night............" Starfire murmured, still mortified at how close her friends came to seeing her truly indecent.

"Sure. Sorry, Star."

"Mm-hmm........"

**Next Morning, Living Room**

Starfire and Terra sat in awkward silence at the table, the geomancer nursing a coffee, the alien holding a tub of mustard, though was ignoring it. Both were absolutely silent, thinking of last night's disastrous outcome.

"Star." Terra said softly, breaking the silence at last. "About last night-"

"I do not blame you, Love Terra. You could not have known that Cyborg would come." Starfire murmured, unable to look at anything other than her mustard.

"Still, I-" Terra began, before shutting up as Cyborg and Robin entered the room.

The Boy Wonder ignored them, busying himself with preparing ham and eggs. Cyborg was at the opposite end of the spectrum, however, and made his way to stand in front of the girls, his arms crossed, glaring at them.

Terra merely flinched and glanced apologetically at the cyborg, while Starfire shrank back under his gaze, keeping her eyes glued to the yellow product.

"Couch, now." The cyborg stated. It was not a request.

Both girls, carrying their respective drink, nodded and stood up, quickly making their way to the couch, which they sat upon, Starfire shimming up to Terra, clutching her mustard nervously.

Cyborg stood imperiously in front of them, regarding both of them with emotionless eyes, before speaking:

"Alright. I understand that you two are girlfriends. I understand you really love each other. I understand that you have.... mature urges-"

Terra nodded slowly, while Starfire looked down at the floor in shame.

"-I completely understand if you two want to try new things, spice up your relationship a bit. But remember this: Cyborg does not like it when people use his stuff without his permission, especially if they use it for something other then it's original purpose. So I will lay it down nice and clear to you two:

There is to be no damn_ shagging_ in _my_ car, or in _my_ ship. Ya' got it?"

"Yes, Cyborg........... sorry, Cyborg........" Both girls muttered.

Cyborg nodded, before wandering off to the kitchen.

Starfire sighed sadly, while Terra put a comforting arm around her.

"I suppose that the night of naughtiness was a failure?" The alien asked.

"Yeah........"

"And we did not think of the consequences."

"Nope."

"And we upped a screw."

"Yep."

Terra slowly took on a smirk, as Starfire cast a confused look at her lover for the sudden change in expression.

"Love Terra?"

"Starfire, do ya' wanna try Robin's desk next?"

Terra giggled slightly as Starfire sighed.

"Love you, Star." Terra sniggered

"I love you, too."

**Author's Notes: Oh, Terra. Just no stopping ya' XD**

**Well, the girl's night was ruined, but never mind. There's always Robin's desk XD Wouldn't miss his expression if he walked on that for the world :D**

**This chapter was a tribute to the fic mentioned at the top. Hope y'all liked it :D**


	17. It's all Tamaranean to Me

**Author's Notes: This chapter is randomness. Just read and find out XD**

**Titans Tower, Living Room**

Today was a relatively lively day. Not so much because there had been two attacks from Overload and Plasmus, but because the children Raven had looked after, Melvin, Timmy and Teether, along with their guardian Bobby, were visiting for the day.

The other Titans were pleased to see the kids, especially Raven, whom had grown to feel maternal affections for them during that journey long ago.

Currently, Melvin and Raven were sitting on the couch, discussing psychokinetic abilities. Beast Boy, in gorilla form, was having a friendly wrestle with Bobby. Cyborg and Robin were playing with Timmy, whom was laughing with glee as Cyborg swung in round in a circle, before Raven told Cyborg off for doing that. Starfire, meanwhile, was joyfully cuddling the giggling Teether, cooing to him and squealing in delight when the baby stroked her hair, Terra watching her girlfriend's antics with an endeared expression.

"Oh, he is so cute!!" Starfire chirped happily, lifting Teether up so he could wiggle his little legs, the baby giggling happily.

"Absolutely adorable." Terra agreed, chuckling as Starfire made funny faces for the baby, whom laughed happily.

"These are just the cutest kids ever!" Cyborg hollered, as he gave Timmy a piggy-back ride.

"I have to admit, they are pretty cute." Robin said, smirking at his team's antics.

"Until they have their tantrums." Raven chuckled, smiling affectionately as Melvin told her a story on how Bobby had once beaten up a thief at the monastery.

"Oh, I would so wish to have a baby of my own!" Starfire squealed, before wrapping an arm around Terra and stating: "Are you not glad that female Tamaranean's have the ability of same-sex fertilisation, so we can have one for our own?"

The look that descended upon Terra's face was so absolutely priceless, that the Brain himself would burst out laughing at it. The other Titans, Melvin, Timmy and Bobby stared at the duo, while Starfire looked around, confused on the sudden silence, except for Teether's little giggles

"Bathroom." Terra whimpered, before fleeing out of the door at a speed that Kid Flash would envy.

The other Titans stared at Starfire, whom promptly asked:

"Did I say something of the awkward?"

"Trust me, Starfire, awkward doesn't half cover it....." Raven grumbled. She'd need a lot of meditation after this one.........

**Author's Notes: LOL, this chapter was fun to write XD**

**I can totally picture Starfire coddling the lil' babies, then making some statement of wanting one for herself.**

**As for Terra, she ran to the bathroom to both throw up and pee on a test. Thankfully for her, it came up negative. But knowing Starfire's crazy alien anatomy........ XD**

**Well, review the random :D**


	18. Temple of the Baslisk: My little Virgin

**Author's Notes: This chapter is continuation of Chapter 14, Temple of the Basilisk. That means that, like it's prequel, this chapter has graphic sexual content.**

**And to this one reviewer, yes, I did notice that chapter 6 is almost written the same as the fic you pointed out. I suppose I can take pride in that mine came first at least :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Temple of the Basilisk**

When Terra, a solo explorer constantly on the search for new discoveries, had received a letter saying that there was an ancient temple hidden in the Sahara, she had instantly gone off in search for it, hoping for glory and treasure. Through three days of trekking across the perilous desert, she had eventually came upon the hidden ruin. What awaited her inside, though, was much more then mere treasure.

The Temple of the Basilisk was named for a reason; It was the home of a mythical creature known as a Basilisk, named the Serpent Queen, a hybrid of mystic woman and titanic snake. The upper body was that of a beautiful woman, with no legs. Instead, the Basilisk had a massive snake tail, nine metres in length.

Terra had been captured by the particular Basilisk, named Starfire that resided in the Temple, but rather then ending up as it's next meal, as so many travellers had before, Terra was used by the snake-women as sexual release.

In short, she'd ended up fucking the Serpent Queen. A nice discovery, if you will.

Currently, the naked blonde was coiled up in the massive crimson tail, whimpering as the Queen's human torso stroked thin arms up the blonde's slick naval, the Basilisk giggling slightly at her writhing captive, emerald eyes shining with both excitement and repressed hunger.

"S-so, basically..... Y-y-you want me t-t-to make y-you orgasm!" Terra ground out, as the Queen tickled at her sensitive hips.

Starfire shrugged, one arm reaching back to sweep the fluid red hair out of her face. "That is my intent, Terra. Surely, it would be nice to favour the repayment."

Terra cocked an eyebrow at the odd statement, before replying. "The term is "repay the favour."

Starfire giggled. "Forgive me. I sometimes get confused in your language."

Terra sighed, before stretching her arms out of the crimson tail and wrapping them around the Queen's scaly hip. "Well, if you want me to repay the favour, then you better get your sweet little V out."

The Basilisk giggled again. "You're enthusiastic!"

"And you're fucking hot."

"This "fucking" is an odd word to me. And doesn't hot mean great heat?"

Terra laughed huskily. "Basically, I said you're really beautiful in a dirty way."

"Oh."

Terra laughed again, before managing to roll herself on top of the Queen, despite the heavy coils wrapped round her torso. "But before I have you, let's........ warm up a little."

Starfire only had time to moan as Terra brought her tongue out to lick at the Basilisk's throat. She had just experienced the best orgasm of her life thanks to the snake-woman, and she wanted to have a sample of the womanly juices the Basilisk bore.

But first, taste the sweet skin she was currently licking.

The Basilisk's tanned skin held a rather strange taste, beautiful, like the female herself, but rather spicy, a bit sweet. Terra figured that the Queen's flesh was a taste category in itself.

Starfire moaned desperately, her arms clinging tightly to the blonde, as Terra moved her tongue up and down her thin neck, before tauntingly poking it at the Queen's rapidly moving windpipe, then moving up to tickle her chin, the blonde's hands swiftly trailing up to grab the firm breasts, still hard from the previous session.

Terra's tongue licked at Starfire's gasping lips, before forcing itself into the Queen's mouth, the blonde's hand eagerly kneading and working at the twin mounds, rubbing them around in circles, squeezing, a pinch to the hard nipple, then repeat. The Basilisk rewarded Terra's eager action by bring her tail up to stroke at the blonde's swollen slit, revelling in the sharp growl of pleasure her prey gave off as the scaly appendage tickled her woman-hood.

Of course, the Queen was still feeling her stomachs growling at the feel of the warm tongue in her mouth, tasting at the blonde's muscle, strong and sweet and wet, her teeth aching to tear into the flesh that tickled shyly at their dwelling. But Starfire liked this one, and didn't want to eat her.......... not yet, at any rate.

But thoughts of feeding were quickly stomped out when the blonde thrust her tongue in as far as it could reach, making sure to wiggle it around to pick up the moist taste of the Basilisk's mouth, before finally retreating as Terra pulled back, gasping slightly, to ask:

"So, my Queen. How do I make you scream and spill?"

Starfire coyly smiled. "Well......."

Terra felt the coils slide off her as the Queen moved back slightly. Looking down, Terra noticed that, half a metre down from where human torso met snake tail, there was a thin cut in the pale pink scales. Terra made an "O" with her mouth in understanding, before smiling in glee at the new target, especially when the scales drew back form the slit slightly to reveal deep pink flesh.

"Impressive......." Terra drawled slowly, bringing a finger to stroke at the exposed flesh. The Queen whimpered and shook, earning a curious glance from the blonde.

"Forgive me. It is merely that-" Starfire murmured, blushing furiously now. "-I haven't ever been touched in that area by another......"

Terra laughed slightly. "Brilliant. The great Serpent Queen is my little virgin."

The Queen narrowed her eyes. "Do not insult my-"

The Basilisk was interrupted by her own pleasured groan as Terra naughtily poked a finger into the warm flesh, grinning as she felt the serpent's slit get wetter in response to her intruding finger.

"What was that, Starfire?" Terra snickered, as she thrust her finger a little deeper, feeling the reptilian vagina loosen up it's tight barriers under her touch. "Touch you up? I think I will."

"I-I-insolent h-human!" Starfire whimpered, her back arching, her tail flailing around, as Terra forced a second finger into her, feeling her very insides expand pleasurably under the blonde's probing. This was beyond any pleasure she had ever felt!

"Aren't I though?" Terra hissed softly, before bringing her mouth down to the slit, feeling the wet warmth on her attacking fingers, before gently extending her tongue and tentatively licked at the slit.

Terra's sapphire eyes lit up in pleasure as her tongue transmitted a sweet watery taste, with a hint of fresh fruit, from the slit, noting her fingers were coated in a lime-green liquid.

"You taste brilliant." Terra murmured, before bringing her tongue back down to lick at the rim of the Basilisk's vagina, her fingers sinking deeper and deeper into Starfire's folds. Starfire herself was moaning and whining pitifully, desperately forcing her hips up to try and force more of the probing appendages deeper into her. Her feminine core had been building up from Terra's earlier oral stimulus', and it begged for more fuel. But of course, Starfire wanted some more incentive.

Her tail whipped around and curled round the geomancer's hips, jerking it over to the gasping Basilisk's torso, earning a surprised squeak from Terra, which dissolved into a loud groan as the Basilisk's tongue launched itself upon the now available vagina before her.

Terra moaned in pleasure as the forked tongue lapped at her clitoris, before probing into her depths. But she wouldn't be distracted from her current task. Engaging in the new 69 position, Terra returned her thirsty tongue to the now swelling reptilian slit, forcing her two fingers to pump faster and faster into deeper, tighter territory. Both females were groaning as they lapped at their respective targets, Terra drinking down the lime-green fluid eagerly, feeling it satiate any thirst, as the Queen groaned and whimpered into the blonde's vagina, feeling her untouched core open up to the human.

Of course, being untouched in that area meant that the Basilisk didn't have long to go. Soon, she had abandoned Terra's vagina, unable to better cope with the pleasure tearing through her, gasping almost pathetically, whimpering:

"M-more......mo.....m-m-m-more.....more!.... M-more, m-more!"

Terra growled as the tail wrapped tighter around her, the slit thrusting into her assaulting mouth with desperate abandon. The taste, the sheer beautiful taste of the Queen's slit was more then anything Terra could ever imagine! It was an oasis of pure sweetness, a fountain of strong fluid! And it was all hers to enjoy!

Starfire felt herself build up, almost screaming now as the pleasure ravaged her body, any lust for flesh drowned in this unstoppable pleasure.

"T-t-te-terra-Terra, Terra!"

Terra grinned in triumph as the writhing Basilisk screamed her name, before, with all her might, thrust her tongue and two fingers as deep into the Queen's core as they could go.

_"TERRA!"_

The guttered scream drowned all other noises, as a wave of fluid _burst _from the Queen's vagina, like a fountain, spraying everywhere in it's owners ecstasy. Terra gasped in wonder, before jerking her mouth down to catch the fountain, her mouth almost instantly filling with the hydrating liquid. Finally, when Terra thought she wouldn't be able to fit anymore of the gorgeous juice down her, the flow ended and Starfire slumped to the floor.

"Magnificent." Terra murmured, licking leftover fluid from the slit, then her fingers, before swallowing her catch with a satisfied smirk. The blonde observed the panting Basilisk with a satisfied expression, before standing up, noting her lower region was feeling rather stretched.

Starfire slowly sat up, having recuperated from her first orgasm. The Basilisk was still revelling in what she had just experienced. It felt like everything pleasurable built into her, then burst out in a surge of brilliance......

And all thanks to the little human, now redressed, though with slightly soaked shorts from leftover fluid. Starfire was pretty glad she hadn't eaten the human. Her pent-up sexual drive had finally been driven, and she more satiated then ever before. Though she was still hungry. Never mind.

"So......... you are to leave now?" The Basilisk asked the blonde, whom sat down next to her.

"Yeah........." Terra replied, regretfully. "I'll miss you, though. This was an......... interesting experience."

Starfire giggled. "An enjoyable one, I shall say. You have pleased me most fully. You may take the treasure."

Terra nodded, smiling at the Basilisk. "Thanks, Starfire."

The two females sat in comfortable silence, until stomach rumbling interrupted the quiet.

Terra cast a suspicious look at Starfire, whom giggled.

"Pardon me, but I must satiate my hunger soon. If you encounter any travellers when you leave-"

"-I know. Send them to gruesome deaths." Terra chuckled darkly, getting up to retrieve both her possessions and the brilliant ruby.

"Do you think you may visit again?" Starfire asked, looking hopeful, emerald eyes shining, the long serpentine tail twitching.

Terra smirked slightly as she put the stuffs in her bag, before turning round to gently kiss the Basilisk.

"Send me a letter."

_Note to self, _Terra added in her mind, _buy a strap-on._

**Author's Notes: Well, there ends a rather strange arc. Oh, you naughty Terra. XD**

**Well, I enjoyed writing this. And I hoped you enjoyed reading it.**

**REVIEW! Or Starfire-Serpent Queen will eat you.**


	19. Sleep through the Storm

**Author's Notes: Post-Aftershock, a storm shakes the tower. Fearful of the weather outside, Starfire cannot get to sleep and ends up fleeing to a certain blonde's room. What happens next?**

**Read to find out!**

**Titans Tower**

There was a storm that night.

Jump City shook with the strong forces of nature, the T-Tower itself creaking slightly at the mighty gales and rain pounding away outside, the dark night sky punctuated by the sharp flash of a lightning bolt, followed by the mighty boom of thunder.

And within the tower, a certain alien girl cowered under her pink bed-sheets.

Starfire let out a panicked yelp as lightning crashed outside the tower, shivering with fear as the electricity was followed by the powerful sound of thunder.

Starfire HATED storms. Their natural violence scared her with the damage they could rend, their terrifying noise. Storms also reminded her of the constant Gordanian attacks on Tamaran, a reminder she hated to get.

Of course, she tried to be brave, poking her head out nervously as the sky quietened, save for the splattering of rain against the structure and the howl of the wind.

"Er, t-there is n-n-nothing to be a-afraid of, Starfire." The alien whimpered nervously. "I-It is mere e-electricity of static s-s-superheating surrounding a-air, n-n-nothing to-"

_CRACK!_ **BOOM!**

"EEEK!"

Starfire dived back under her covers, shaking violently as she struggled to cope with the dreadful noise.

She really HATED storms......

And to top it off, she suddenly felt the need to relieve herself.

"W-why must m--m-my..... bladder c-complain now?" Starfire whimpered, as the liquid-waste organ sent it's urgent messages.

_CRACK! _**BOOM!**

The Tamaranean let out another scream, her bladder clenching in restrained distress. If she didn't get to the toilet quickly, the fear of the storm would burst it out anyway.

There was only one option: Make a run for the toilet.

Starfire slowly and carefully got out of her bed, shaking with fear. Thankfully, the sky seemed to notice her plight and quietened, with only the rain and the wind still sounding.

Starfire exited her room, gulping at the darkness, before slowly tip-toeing for the room of the bath.

The journey was quick and quiet, and she managed to get to the room without further distress. Calming down with the absence of the storm's worst noise, she simultaneously leapt for the toilet and pulled down her skirt, landing on the white utility of waste disposal.

Starfire breathed in relief as her body forced out the unwanted liquid, feeling bet-

_CRACK! _**BOOM!**

Starfire let out another scream as she dived forward, landing on the fluffy floor-mat, her hands clenched in her hair. Starfire shivered for a moment in terror as another bout of noise followed, before quiet returned. As well as the fact her thighs were now soaked.

With a sound between chuckling and whimpering, Starfire quickly flushed the toilet and dried herself with a towel, before bracing herself for the journey back to her room.

She exited the room of baths-

_CRACK! _**BOOM!**

**Terra's Room**

Sleep was peaceful for Terra. The blonde had been confined to her bed by the others, considering the massive surge of her powers to stop the volcano had drained her of practically all her strength. She was still recovering, nestled snugly in the dark-brown sheets.

The blonde was dreaming, currently. Nothing much, just flashes of red, green, yellow, blue, purple, orange, an occasional booming sound resonating in her sleeping head-

"EEEK!"

Terra jolted awake as a scream, right outside her door, sounded, followed by said door opening and a tall, dark figure diving onto the carpet, gasping in terror.

"What the hell?" Terra yelped, her mind disorientated from sudden revival, her head lifting up as her tired eyes struggled to make sense of what just happened.

Her ears made out both the sound of rain-fall and howling winds, as her eyes took in the figure on her carpet, just as said figure spoke:

"F-friend T-t-terra! I did n-not mean to-"

"Starfire? What _are you doing?" _Terra ground out, her body, the surprise now over, returning to its usual fatigued grumbling.

"I-I am s-s-sorry." The alien stuttered, standing to her full height. "I-"

_CRACK! _**BOOM!**

Terra flinched as her ears felt the great sounds of a storm, and the shrill yelp of Starfire, whom dived back to the floor.

The loud sounds had had the fortunate effect of sharpening her focus, though, and Terra put two and two together.

"Are you scared of this storm, Star?"

Starfire nodded slowly, a small shine of tears in her emerald eyes.

Terra considered the terrified alien for a moment, before deciding to be beneficial. She had been lacking company lately, stuck in this damn bed.

"Do you wanna sleep with me, Starfire?" The blonde asked, her sapphire eyes already drooping with the returning tiredness. Starfire looked sheepish, but nodded. Terra nodded back, before scooting back and pulling the covers back with a lazy arm, her brain already hoping she'd just fall asleep.

The storm sounded it's cry again, and Starfire squeaked with terror and dived for the bed.

Terra yelped in surprise as Starfire crashed into her, the alien's curvy frame wrapping around the blonde as tightly as she could without crushing the geomancer. Terra winced as the Tamaranean's arms and legs bound round her, feeling the alien shiver violently, before she managed to get her arm out of the needy grip to pull the covers back over them, the arm flopping around Starfire's back.

That volcano-stopping stunt really had drained her.

Terra then turned her mind to Starfire, whom seemed to be a bit more relaxed, back in a warm bed, though this time with company.

"I-I a-a-am sorry to d-disturb you, f-friend T-terra, but-" Starfire whispered, before Terra interrupted her.

"It's alright, Star, just try and get to sleep......."

The alien gently nodded, before letting out an "eep!" as lightning flared outside the window, followed by the groan of thunder, clinging tighter to the geomancer.

Terra sighed softly, before bringing her arm round to gently stroke the alien's back, the other arm gently hugging the Tamaranean. Instantly, the tensed muscles relaxed under the geomancer's soft, though rather clumsy, stroking, Starfire's breathing returning to a normal pace. To try and better relax her new bed-mate, Terra began to hum a simple tune, no pattern to it, but soft and gentle in sound nonetheless.

Starfire let out a loud whimper as another _CRACK! _**BOOM! **sounded, but better controlled herself this time, relaxing still more quickly as the geomancer continued to hum and stroke.

Now awake, though prepared to fall asleep at any moment, Terra was thinking a little bit.

If Starfire had been scared of the storm, then why come to her, Terra, the traitor? The other Titans would have made room for her in their rooms if she didn't want to be alone, but yet, here she was, cuddling up to her.

Starfire was a very trusting person, though, and Terra felt a small sense of pride that Starfire trusted her again, despite her past actions. Sure, the other Titans (Save Beast Boy) may not think of her highly, but having another ally on her side was highly gratifying to the geomancer, whom smirked softly as she hugged the alien tighter. Starfire trusted her enough to actually willingly jump into her bed with her. That put Terra in a good mood.

Of course, another reason for her good mood in Starfire choosing her as the shield against the storm was simpler, but more private:

Terra kinda had a little crush on the alien.

Well, who wouldn't? Starfire was practically everything anyone could dream about. The most endearing and compassionate personality, her fun-loving nature, her strong sense of justice, her impressive powers, her magnificent beauty.........

Terra wouldn't object if the alien had feelings for her. After all, she could say that she liked the alien a lot. As in, like liked.

Terra let out another triumphant smirk, as the finally dropping-off alien buried her head into the blonde's chest, definitely a pleasant feeling, the soft weight against her sensitive chest, the tiniest whimper sounding from the Tamaranean as the tempest unleashed more sound, before descending into a tiny snore.

Terra decided, as she herself began to drift off to sleep, her arms slowly wrapping around the alien, that she couldn't wait for another storm..............

**Next Morning**

Starfire awoke from a most pleasant dream. In the dream, she felt herself floating, floating, feeling a feeling of content and protection surround her in a golden bubble, filled with glorious warmth........

And Starfire suddenly noticed that her head was pressed against something soft. Withdrawing slightly, her recovering eyes took in the day's light to see a sort of black material, with a yellow symbol on it or something of similarity. She also felt thin things wrapped around her, her own body coiled around-

Oh yes.

Starfire slowly pulled her head to look up, seeing Terra's head, fast asleep, feeling the blonde's slow, relaxed breaths.

The alien wondered for a split second how she got here, before remembering that terrible storm. She had ended up in here, somehow, and Terra had graciously allowed her to partake in the sleeping together, comforting her from the storm's wrath.

Starfire let out a small giggle, before snuggling back down into the blonde's warm chest. She wasn't quite ready to wake up just yet.

After all, who would want to move from love's grasp?

**Author's Notes: Awww, lovely cute little fluff :3**

**Well, I enjoyed this chapter quite a bit. Please review! **


	20. Two Girls, One Shower

**Author's Notes: Not much here, just two girls, one shower XD**

**Nothing sexually-mature, but still, naked in a shower has to count for something.**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

**Titans Tower, Bathroom**

"I need a shower........" Terra grumbled, as she stalked over to the bathroom.

It had been bad enough that an attack from Overload had ruined the movie shop, meaning no new movies, then the electrical bastard had totally zapped her hair (Black burns does not mix with frizzle yellow) then he'd knocked into a sewer.

When she'd got out of the gunk, Overload was beaten, which meant she couldn't exact personal vengeance.

Damn that waste of electrons.......

Terra grumbled to herself as she opened the bathroom door and shut it, before pulling a towel from the rack and setting it next to the shower, in which she leaned in and turned it on. Drawing back to give it time to heat up, she promptly stripped off her soggy T-shirt, kicked off her shoes, dragged off her shorts and pants and unclipped her bra and tossed into the smelly pile.

"I hate sewers....." Terra muttered, before jumping into the shower, wincing slightly at the hot water, before she got used to it. Making sure to soak herself thoroughly, Terra moved to pick up a shampoo-

As the door opened.

Terra squeaked in surprise. She'd forgotten to lock the door!

"OH! I am sorry, friend in the shower of cleaning! I did not notice-"

"Starfire? What the heck are you doing in here?"

"Friend Terra, I am most sorry." The alien's voice chirped in embarrassment. "I needed the cleanliness of the shower, but I was not paying attention to the noise."

Terra sighed, observing Starfire's shadow from the other side of the shower curtain. "Never mind. I'll be done soon."

The geomancer then turned her attention back to her shampoo, but froze when Starfire spoke again:

"Perhaps it would be more productive for us to shower together!"

"What?"

A giggle "I said that perhaps it would be more productive if I engaged in the showering with you."

Terra's eye twitched as she blushed. "Er... Starfire, people on Earth generally don't-"

"It will be most enjoyable!" The Tamaranean interrupted. "We can engage in the talk of girls and both get clean and perhaps I could aid in the washing of your hair!"

And before Terra could protest further, Starfire, now nude, whipped open the curtain and jumped into the shower.

"Starfire! Get out!" Terra hissed, blushing further as Starfire's now-wet body brushed against hers.

"Why?" Starfire asked, looking confused, as she bent down to get her own shampoo.

"I'm in here!"

"Yes, you are."

Terra glared at Starfire, annoyed and embarrassed blue eyes to curious green. "Starfire, what do you not _get_ about: I'm in here?"

"Oh!" Starfire gasped. "You earthlings do not like being with another in close proximity in a shower."

"Yeah, privacy, personal space." Terra snapped, making sure to keep her eyes above the alien's chest, still blushing, ignoring the flow of water cascading onto their heads.

Starfire merely giggled. "You humans are so silly about your space of persons. Besides, I can assist you in the cleaning of your hair."

With that, Starfire whipped Terra's shampoo from the geomancer's hand and promptly spurted some of the cleansing stuff onto the blonde hair.

"Hey!" Terra protested, but whatever further reaction she may have had was halted as Starfire promptly started to massage the shampoo into the blonde's hair.

Terra let out a little moan as the strong fingers stroked at her scalp. This felt...... good. Very good.

"You see, friend Terra?" Starfire giggled. "It is most relaxing to have another assist with the rituals of cleanliness."

"T-t-thanks." Terra murmured, feeling the soapy stuff invigorate her hair, revelling in the lovely feeling of her head massage-wash, before bending down to reach the body wash, only to stop and groan slightly as the alien's soapy hands trailed down the blonde's back.

"Tell me, friend Terra, what stuff of girls shall we discuss?" Starfire asked cheerfully, stroking the geomancer's spine, before allowing her to stand upright again, taking in the blonde's thin, but developed body with appraising emerald eyes.

A very nice sight, Starfire could gladly say.

Terra thought for a moment. What could they talk about? Well, what would you talk about if an alien was giving you a clean-up in the shower?

"Oh!" Terra heard the slight gasp from Starfire. Looking at the alien, she blushed as she realised that the Tamaranean was staring at her groin. "I did not know you humans had the air on your lower region."

And Starfire, what nerve, actually poked the small bundle of yellow pubic hair, earning a loud, surprised groan form Terra, whose lower region shook from the sensitive touch. However, she wasn't quite ready (Did she really think, ready?) to be touched up, so, for a distraction, she spurted the body-wash onto Starfire's back, the alien letting out an "eep!" as the soapy stuff trailed down her spine.

"Got ya'!" Terra sniggered nervously, as Starfire stretched her arms back to try and reach the soapy nuisance, unable to stop herself looking as Starfire's........ _ample _ chest stuck out in the alien's motion. Terra was visited by a perverse urge to touch the Tamaranean's breasts and blushed furiously at the thought, though now she had her eye on them-

Surprise came in the form of the body-wash being nicked form her hand and Starfire, giggling, sprayed the stuff onto Terra.

"You just sprayed body-wash on me!" Terra squeaked.

"Yep!" Starfire giggled.

Terra mock-glared at the alien, then declared:

"You realise, this means war!" Before lunging forward and grabbing the alien in a head-lock and also bringing her shampoo up to pour some onto the Tamaranean's vibrant red hair, then rubbing it in, laughing as Starfire squeaked and struggled to get out of her grasp. The red-head managed to retaliate by bringing an arm around and pinching Terra's butt cheek. The blonde yelped in shock, both her hands flying down to grab her pinched butt, before realising her mistake-

Starfire wrapped one arm around the blonde's lower torso to trap her arms, before the other hand dug into the blonde's arm pit and started tickling.

Terra squealed in laughter as her arm pit reacted to the tickling fingers, squirming wildly as Starfire laughed as well, before managing to break an arm free and jab Starfire in the hips. The squeak Starfire gave revealed her weak-point, and Terra's hand started tickling at the alien's hips. Both girls were laughing wildly as they tickled each other, before Starfire lost the duel, allowing Terra to spin round and pull the alien onto the shower floor, tickling mercilessly at the alien's sides as the red-head laughed and laughed, the warm water pouring on them both.

"Give up, Starfire!" Terra laughed as her body pinned the Tamaranean down, tickling fanatically at her prey as Starfire squealed for mercy.

"S-st-st-stop! Stop!" Starfire laughed. "I-I-I surrender!"

Terra laughed as she tickled the alien more, hearing the Tamaranean's breathless pleas for mercy. Finally, the geomancer granted mercy to Starfire, whom breathed deeply, grinning goofily, as she recovered from the savage assault.

Terra snickered slightly, before her blush returned in force as she realised her position: On top of Starfire, both girls naked, both girls soaking from the shower-head.

Starfire noticed the blonde's blush and smirked coyly. "Does our close presence make you nervous?"

"Well....... we are in a........ I mean....." Terra stuttered.

Starfire merely giggled and leaned forward, pressing her lips to a shocked Terra's, wrapping her arms around the blonde to squeeze their slick bodies together.

Separating herself from the shocked geomancer, Starfire gently slid out from under Terra and stood to her full height and allowed the water to rinse off the rest of the body wash still on here.

"Well, that a most glorious shower, friend Terra." Starfire said kindly. "Perhaps we may......... do it again?"

"S-sure." Terra stuttered in reply, blushing still more at the hidden meaning behind the alien's words, as well as that she was looking _up _at the alien.

Starfire giggled again, before picking up the geomancer to hug her, then skipping out of the shower and retrieving a towel to dry herself off.

Terra allowed herself a small smile as she turned the shower off and retrieved her laid-out towel.

She found that she couldn't wait for another wash-down.

**Author's Notes: While some may be disappointed by the lack of "kinky sex in a shower" scene, you lot may be pleased to know that, if your reviews want it, I can write a mature version of this chapter :)**

**Reviews are love! Send them!**


	21. Thoughts on Them

**Author's Notes: Welcome back, perverts XD (I can't talk, I write this stuff 0_0)**

**Today, we look into the minds of the other four Titans and see what they think of Star x Terra.**

**Enjoy!**

**Robin**

Why?

Why would you go with her?

What does she have that I don't?

I always cared for you, Starfire. I always helped you understand Earth's ways. I always strived to make you happy. I always loved you.

But she came.

And you chose her.

What does she have that I don't?

How could you still be with her? She betrayed us, tried to kill us. I know I gave her the chance to rejoin us, after she killed Slade. But despite what she did to us, you still choose her. Why?

I would never go against you. I would never have betrayed you. Even when I was Slade's apprentice, I only wanted you, all of you, to be safe. She tried to kill you, kill us!

And you still choose her.

Why?

What does she have that I don't?

**Cyborg**

There are times when I wonder what draws you two together.

Terra. You love Starfire. You find her naivety, her innocence, her sweet demeanour endearing. You always try to keep her happy and safe. Even when you betrayed us, you didn't go for her. That boulder was for Robin. You love her. She understood and helped you when we didn't. She's your sun, the Sun that lights your Earth.

Starfire. You love Terra. You think of her as nothing but flawless, perfect, kind. She's your anchor to Earth, the gravity that keeps you in place. She loves your cooking, even, loves to do what you want. She only ever wanted your love, and you give her that and so much more. You loved her even when she betrayed us. We say it in you.

Even when she betrayed us.

When we were in that cavern, discussing how to beat her, we saw your pain. You didn't want us to attack her. But what could you say? She attacked us, tried to kill us. You couldn't argue with that. You loved us too. You were torn. I never want to see you torn like that again.

Still, she is dark, you are light, Starfire. Ying and Yang, light and dark, earth and sky, corruption and purity. Can't have one without the other.

Maybe that's what draws you together. Terra, your darkness makes her see past innocence, to make her stronger, more aware. She purifies you, to make you better, stronger in the mind and will.

I suck at this philosophical stuff. So I'll put it simply.

Y'all a pretty good pair, if I say so myself.

**Beast Boy**

I know. I screwed up.

I mean, any dude could figure that making you promises for always being there for you, helping you, trusting you, then going off and saying "You have no friends." would pretty much screw over what we had.

I loved you, Terra. I didn't know what I said. But Slade........ that's what he does. Turns everyone against each other, so he can pick them off one by one.

Or rather, you did.

Of course, I was hurt by what you did. Maybe that's why I never stayed long in the same room with you. Maybe to say "dinners ready." or a passing "Hi."

But I can't repair what we had.

Of course, she beat me to it.

Starfire's always been kind, trusting, innocent. She helped you when we didn't. That's why you chose her. And she chose you. Your bond with her just gets stronger and stronger. Thanks to Star, we bonded with you more too. Except Raven. You couldn't go against Starfire, and that means you're with us. Because she is. And I thank Starfire for that.

But still, I can't help but...... I dunno, blame Starfire or something. Like she stole you from me. You weren't mine to steal, but I still feel like it. But I'm cool. I'm not a stuck-up obsessive guy like Robin, no offence to him.

If she's better for you, Terra, then all I have to be is a friend.

That's all you need from me.

Friendship.

**Raven**

Some might say that same-sex relationships are unnatural, should never happen.

Me, I don't have a problem with them.

Except this one.

You're a traitor, Terra. I should have known that from the start, but I know now.

You're nothing more then a filthy traitor. You think you can practically kill us and then go "Oh, I beat Slade! Can I come back now?"

You make me sick.

The others may buy your crap, but I won't. I'm going to wait, Terra. You make a wrong move, I'll make sure you never move again.

Rather, I would. Except she'd probably kill me for that.

That's the worst thing you've ever done, Terra. You took Starfire from us, wrapped her round your finger like a worthless puppet. You say you love her. A load of crap. She's your trump card. We can't hurt you without hurting her. And we can't hurt her. We can't hurt Starfire that way. She loves you, for whatever reason I can't fathom. And that is why I can't finish you.

I can't hurt her.

It's a clever strategy, Terra. But she'll see through you eventually. And then no-one will stop me from ending you. You might be a goody-two-shoes hero now, but you'll go back to your pathetic weedy roots soon enough.

And I'll be sure to bring weed-killer.

**Author's Notes: Well, not much to say here.**

**And to this one reviewer, whom asked, in relation to chapter 1: "why was terra embarrassed if before she was so bold with star?":**

**I don't really know what you mean. Are you talking about a past relationship between them in this specific chapter, Shining Tower? Or Terra's kiss at the end, then suddenly regretting it? Specify, please. K, thanks :D**


	22. A Night of the Moon

**Author's Notes: Not much here, just Starfire and Terra observing a full moon.**

**Enjoy!**

**Titans Tower**

It was a peaceful night. The sky was clear, the stars were shining and, most prominent, the shining full moon, it's pale luminosity shining down upon the T-Tower with an ethereal glow.

Observing the natural phenomenon were two girls.

Starfire occasionally let out a content sigh, her emerald eyes alight with soft delight, as her lean body leaned into the thinner Terra, whom had her arm wrapped round the alien, the blonde's head resting on Starfire's. Of course, it was a cold night, and Terra was grateful for both Starfire's body heat and the alien's resistance to cold.

"It is beautiful." Starfire murmured, gazing at the satellite with reverence.

"Mm-hmm." Terra responded softly, shivering from the cold slightly, before Starfire's warmth washed it away.

Starfire cast the geomancer a curious look.

"You do not express much interest in the Moon." The alien said. "Did I make the mistake of bringing you to something you do not wish to see?"

Terra chuckled slightly at Starfire's nervousness. "No, Star, I love it. It's just....... I wouldn't really say the Moon is beautiful, when you're right next to me in comparison."

Starfire blushed- _So adorable, _Terra thought- as she snuggled further into Terra, smiling peacefully as Terra gently kissed her hair.

"Earth says that the Moon is a symbol of the romance." Starfire mused. "Yet why is it shown to be the stimulus for a wolf of wear to transform into its beastly form?"

Terra both shrugged at the question and snickered at the mispronunciation of were-wolf.

"People have always had superstitions about the Moon, Star. For dark stuff or love. What do you think the Moon symbolises, Starfire?" Terra asked softly, gently stroking the Tamaranean's back.

"I would believe it be of the romantic symbol. It is most wonderful....." Starfire sighed. "Glorious in it's beauty........"

"Just like you." Terra snickered slightly. A bit cheesy, but hey, whatever worked.

"It is most certainly wonderful-" Starfire repeated, before suddenly shooting to her feet, lifting Terra right up by the waist. The blonde let out a squeak of surprise, before relaxing into Starfire's hold, her legs and arms wrapping round the alien. "-But, as you have said to me, I find you much more wonderful."

Both girls smiled at each other, sapphires to emeralds, before Starfire brought Terra in to kiss her, both telling the other of their deep passion, love, desire, lust, care and _need _for the other, simply by contacting their lips.

Terra gently separated from Starfire- Before letting out a surprised squeak when she saw the Tower far below them, instantly tightening her hold on the alien. Starfire noticed it too and giggled.

"Forgive me. It appears my joy of you has lifted us up." The Tamaranean amended, blushing again.

Terra simply smiled. "It's okay. I kinda like it up here."

"As do I. It is great joy to fly." Starfire agreed.

"My great joy is _you_, Koriand'r." Terra murmured, smiling as she gently kissed the alien again, high up in the night sky. Starfire brought her floating legs up to nestle underneath Terra, both girls wrapped tightly around each other as their lips deepened the kiss.

All this watched by the ever observant moon, glowing brightly in the night sky, illuminating the conjoined lovers so high up next to it.

**Author's Notes: Awww, cute lil' fluff here :3**

**A full moon, the perfect symbol for night-time romance. How could I not use it?**

**Oh well, for you lot who don't really care for the softy stuff, they'll be doing the mature stuff next chapter. Let's just say, it's Two Girls, One Shower, written how everyone wants it to be written XD**

**Please review! (Oh, and to you anonymous reviewers, kindly chose some kind of name, so I can identify you lot better. Thanks! :D)**


	23. Two Girls, One Shower: M Version

**Author's Notes: Not much here, just two girls, one shower XD**

**This is the Mature scenario. Yep, two girls are about to get down and dirty-clean, in a shower :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Titans Tower, Bathroom**

"I need a shower........" Terra grumbled, as she stalked over to the bathroom.

It had been bad enough that an attack from Overload had ruined the movie shop, meaning no new movies, then the electrical bastard had totally zapped her hair (Black burns does not mix with frizzle yellow) then he'd knocked into a sewer.

When she'd got out of the gunk, Overload was beaten, which meant she couldn't exact personal vengeance.

Damn that waste of electrons.......

Terra grumbled to herself as she opened the bathroom door and shut it, before pulling a towel from the rack and setting it next to the shower, in which she leaned in and turned it on. Drawing back to give it time to heat up, she promptly stripped off her soggy T-shirt, kicked off her shoes, dragged off her shorts and pants and unclipped her bra and tossed into the smelly pile.

"I hate sewers....." Terra muttered, before jumping into the shower, wincing slightly at the hot water, before she got used to it. Making sure to soak herself thoroughly, Terra moved to pick up a shampoo-

As the door opened.

Terra squeaked in surprise. She'd forgotten to lock the door!

"OH! I am sorry, friend in the shower of cleaning! I did not notice-"

"Starfire? What the heck are you doing in here?"

"Friend Terra, I am most sorry." The alien's voice chirped in embarrassment. "I needed the cleanliness of the shower, but I was not paying attention to the noise."

Terra sighed, observing Starfire's shadow from the other side of the shower curtain. "Never mind. I'll be done soon."

The geomancer then turned her attention back to her shampoo, but froze when Starfire spoke again:

"Perhaps it would be more productive for us to shower together!"

"What?"

A giggle "I said that perhaps it would be more productive if I engaged in the showering with you."

Terra's eye twitched as she blushed. "Er... Starfire, people on Earth generally don't-"

"It will be most enjoyable!" The Tamaranean interrupted. "We can engage in the talk of girls and both get clean and perhaps I could aid in the washing of your hair!"

And before Terra could protest further, Starfire, now nude, whipped open the curtain and jumped into the shower.

"Starfire! Get out!" Terra hissed, blushing further as Starfire's now-wet body brushed against hers.

"Why?" Starfire asked, looking confused, as she bent down to get her own shampoo.

"I'm in here!"

"Yes, you are."

Terra glared at Starfire, annoyed and embarrassed blue eyes to curious green. "Starfire, what do you not _get_ about: I'm in here?"

"Oh!" Starfire gasped. "You earthlings do not like being with another in close proximity in a shower."

"Yeah, privacy, personal space." Terra snapped, making sure to keep her eyes above the alien's chest, still blushing, ignoring the flow of water cascading onto their heads.

Starfire merely giggled. "You humans are so silly about your space of persons. Besides, I can assist you in the cleaning of your hair."

With that, Starfire whipped Terra's shampoo from the geomancer's hand and promptly spurted some of the cleansing stuff onto the blonde hair.

"Hey!" Terra protested, but whatever further reaction she may have had was halted as Starfire promptly started to massage the shampoo into the blonde's hair.

Terra let out a little moan as the strong fingers stroked at her scalp. This felt...... good. Very good.

"You see, friend Terra?" Starfire giggled. "It is most relaxing to have another assist with the rituals of cleanliness."

"T-t-thanks." Terra murmured, feeling the soapy stuff invigorate her hair, revelling in the lovely feeling of her head massage-wash, before bending down to reach the body wash, only to stop and groan slightly as the alien's soapy hands trailed down the blonde's back.

"Tell me, friend Terra, what stuff of girls shall we discuss?" Starfire asked cheerfully, stroking the geomancer's spine, before allowing her to stand upright again, taking in the blonde's thin, but developed body with appraising emerald eyes.

A very nice sight, Starfire could gladly say.

Terra thought for a moment. What could they talk about? Well, what would you talk about if an alien was giving you a clean-up in the shower?

"Oh!" Terra heard the slight gasp from Starfire. Looking at the alien, she blushed as she realised that the Tamaranean was staring at her groin. "I did not know you humans had the hair on your lower region."

And Starfire, what nerve, actually poked the small bundle of yellow pubic hair, earning a loud, surprised groan form Terra, whose lower region shook from the sensitive touch. Starfire took in the blonde's reaction with a curious look, before giggling and poking the pubic hair again.

Terra gritted her teeth as another surge of short pleasure travelled through her, her mind fizzling slightly, but making no move to stop Starfire's curious touches.

"Does that feel pleasurable, friend Terra?" Starfire asked, emerald eyes alight with new-found delight and mischief. Terra could only stutter incoherently, as Starfire started to softly stroke at her wet hairs, feeling the smooth skin the hair bordered. The geomancer was shivering violently now, as the pleasured feelings coursed through her.

A small part of her declared this was wrong and she should stop. The rest of her told that part, quite nicely:

"_Shut the fuck up."_

Starfire herself was feeling rather pleased with herself, taking in the sweet moans pouring from the geomancer. How delightful it was to please friend Terra so! The alien giggled slightly, before stretching her other arm to curl round the blonde, pulling her body to the Tamaranean, both wet from the monotonous water pouring from the shower.

Suddenly, Starfire found herself on the receiving end of a frenzied offence, as Terra made a move, her arms clamping round the alien, the blonde's lips surging forward and locking onto the alien's.

Starfire let out a small whine of pleasure as the blonde shoved her back into the wall, the alien's hand never stopping its stroking of the geomancer's groin. Probing further as Terra slid her tongue over the alien's lips, Starfire felt a sort of flap beneath the small dash of yellow hair. Both pleasured from the sweet muscle licking at her lips and curious of this new discovery, Starfire pushed her fingers into this flap of skin.

Terra _groaned _as the alien's fingers slid along the curve of her vaginal entrance, before forcing her lips against Starfire's still harder, feeling a sudden desperation for _more._

Thankfully, Starfire was the kind of girl who could pleasure you just by letting you look at her, so Terra had no problem getting aroused as the aliens mouth opened with a small moan, and her tongue surged in, tasting both the warm water from the shower and the unique sweet tang of Starfire's insides.

Starfire's probing instantly sharpened as Terra's muscle invaded her mouth, her other hand stretching up the blonde's naval until it came unto the right, perk breast, which the hand promptly grabbed onto.

Terra all but shrieked into Starfire's mouth with the sudden bout of pleasure, form below and above, instantly bringing both hands to seize the alien's magnificent cleavage, revelling in their size and feel. Brilliant!

Starfire slowly slid down to the floor as both Terra's dominance and the slippery walls took hold, moaning softly at the combined feeling's of the invading tongue writhing in her mouth, sweet and strong in taste and movement, respectively, and the geomancer's slick, eager hands on her sensitive breasts.

Finally, the tongue retracted as Terra moved down the alien, sadly with the blonde's slit out of her hands range now, whom whimpered:

"T-t-terra, t-terra, t- OH!"

The pleasured gasp of the alien came about as Terra's mouth clamped onto a deep pink nipple, feeling the most wonderful suction feeling upon her sensitive gland.

Terra, of course, was only getting wetter and wetter as the brilliance of Starfire's cleavage filled her mouth, its skin wet, slick, soft, firm, sweet, strong, _glorious._ Her hand kneaded the twin, while her other hand dived down to the middle of the alien's thighs.

Starfire let out her loudest groan yet, her hands scrabbling desperately at Terra's slick back, as her most private area felt the eager fingers slide along it's length. The pleasure! It was more glorious and wonderful then anything she had ever experienced!

Terra switched breasts as her finger transmitted a powerful heat from the Tamaranean's core, groaning as the other mound was taken into her mouth, her tongue lapping at the rock-hard nipple eagerly, before her own vaginal cravings made themselves known.

Her mind slyly smirking at the new plan she had to satisfy both of them, Terra detached her lips from the panting Tamaranean's breast, being sure to move up and give Starfire a kiss, before getting up onto her knees and getting the alien's left leg in her arms, lifting it up to her torso, giving the geomancer a brilliant view of the alien's woman hood, a deep-pink slit, two small red ovals, not unlike her eyebrows, above the slit, a golden fluid dribbling from the vagina, washing away with the shower water.

Terra allowed herself a smirk at how quickly this event had come about, before spreading her legs above Starfire's ground right limb, and, with a quick breath for stability, closed the gap between their vaginas.

The second their slick woman-hoods clashed together, gold fluid to whitish, both girls practically shrieked as their nerve receptors picked up the maelstrom of pleasure. Terra gripped the alien's leg tighter, holding it out of the way of their locked vaginas, while Starfire settled for one hand gripping the shower curtain, the other actually _crushing _into the wall for some support.

Terra ground her teeth as her woman-hood revelled in the other's proximity, before making a slow hump, groaning loudly as her clitoris nestled snugly into Starfire's slit with the action, before humping again, feeling the alien writhe with the feeling.

The geomancer quickly got a slow tempo going, rubbing her slit up the length of Starfire's, gasping all the while, as hot water poured down on them continuously. Starfire's tortured moans, however, soon had the blonde speeding up, hearing the alien beg:

"M-m-more, m-more, mo-more, h-harder, harder!"

Terra complied with the red-heads demanded and shoved her vagina further into Starfire's, then humping at her again and again, slowly speeding up her movements as the Tamaranean's pleadings for more continued, her core building up into a powerful orgasm, just begging to be released. The sight of the writhing beauty beneath her, the copper breasts bouncing with each pseudo-thrust, also helped to further excite the blonde, but she gritted her teeth and held back her aching fluids, wanting to spill at the same time as Starfire.

Thankfully, mercifully, she did not have long to wait. Starfire was inexperienced, and that meant she was soon bursting. The microsecond that the scream of the alien's orgasm sounded in Terra's ears, the blonde unleashed her own climax, soundlessly shrieking as her fluids burst from her, the white wave clashing with the golden surge, their vaginas locking together as if to trap the fluids within them, but the colourless water won out, washing both the girls juices away.

Her climax tore her strength out of her, the alien's limb flopping to the floor as she released it, Terra flopped forward unto the red-head, both girls panting, their slick bodies rubbing together as the shower continued its monotone function.

Finally, Terra regained enough strength to lift herself up slightly, so her satisfied blue eyes could meet with rather relaxed emeralds.

"Unexpected......." The blonde panted softly. "But........ brilliant......."

Starfire merely giggled and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Terra's, wrapping her arms around the blonde to squeeze their slick bodies together.

Separating herself from the delighted geomancer, Starfire gently slid out from under Terra and stood to her full height, having recuperated much faster then the other girl and allowed the water to rinse off the rest of the white fluid still clinging to her vaginal rim.

"Well, that a most glorious shower, friend Terra." Starfire said kindly, thought rather tired. "Perhaps we may......... have a shower of......... cleanliness together again?"

"Sure............." Terra replied softly, her sapphire eyes taking in the alien's glorious, soaking wet body.

Starfire giggled again, before picking up the geomancer to hug her, then skipping out of the shower and retrieving a towel to dry herself off.

Terra allowed herself a small smile as she turned the shower off and retrieved her laid-out towel.

She couldn't wait for another wash-down.

**Author's Notes: Well, there we go. A kinky shower sex scene, and first use of the classic "scissor" method, in which both vaginas rub together. :P**

**Reviews are love! Send them!**


	24. It's all Tamaranean to Me: X'rogreb

**Author's Notes: Well, here's another Mature chapter, since I'm so nice XD**

**First things first, to anonymous reviewer "I can't think of a good name", in answer to your question, these one-shots are not all of the same "universe" After all, you don't expect Temple of the Basilisk to have any relation to, say, Kiss of a Vampire? They may link together, but the point is they're all different times, eras and places, not one long story. Get it? :D**

**Next thing is, this chapter is........ weird. Seriously. Viewer discretion is highly advised. This chapter may_ freak the hell_ out of you. I'm only writing it to get it out of my brain 0_0 Oh, to those who might wonder, Terra didn't know about it. You'll understand if you read on. Besides, it's a tribute to a Mature Rob x Star story I read, called "It's all Tamaranean to me."**

**Don't sue me! :O**

**Well, if you're brave enough to read, Enjoy!**

**Starfire's Room**

Alone time was a rarity for Starfire and Terra.

After all, as full-time superheroes, they were often called off to fight villains, foil plots, all that lot. Then, you had meals and sleep to balance, then the shenanigans of the other Titans to deal with.

Obviously, this meant that sex for the two was rare. Terra was often frustrated with being unable to have Starfire then and there due to some emergency. There had been one time, when Terra had finally had Starfire pinned to the wall in the training room, both girls ready for some action, when the alarm had sounded, because Beast Boy wanted to tell everyone he completed the Subspace Emissary on SSBB on the intense difficulty.

Both girls had trouble not killing the grass stain, to say the least.

Currently, the girls had been forced to deal with _two whole fucking months _without any kind of fucking, not even a decent boob-feel. Thankfully, mercifully, today, there was no problems. Robin and Cyborg were out visiting Titans East. Beast Boy had managed to drag Raven off to watch a movie.

Which left two pent-up, horny girls left alone in the Tower. That meant, of course, things started a bit roughly.

Terra groaned in pain and pleasure as Starfire rammed her up against the living room wall, the alien's mouth suckling and nipping at the blonde's neck, both females having their hands grip, stroke and touch at each other, eager to satisfy the other's desire.

"It has been too long-" Starfire hissed to her prey as she drew back to aim her lips at Terra's gasping mouth, before locking onto them and shoving her tongue in as far as it could go. Withdrawing, the alien continued "-Since I last _had _you."

"D-d-ditto!" Terra gasped pathetically as Starfire returned to ravaging her neck, her legs wrapped tightly around the alien's hips, desperately thrusting her hips against the Tamaranean, further exciting both of them. Starfire bent down to the geomancer's shirt and stuck her long tongue, sliding it easily down the collar, licking at the skin hidden from her by the black material, before withdrawing the appendage so her hands could lift the shirt up, exposing the pale skin and the final barrier, a light-green bra.

Terra moaned as Starfire's hand's slipped under her bra and massaged her sensitive cleavage, her own hands tightening around the alien's back as her breaths came out short and desperate, feeling one copper hand abandon her chest to move down to her shorts.

Of course, one would expect that Starfire, with all her innocence and naivety, would generally be nervous and awkward in love-making. Terra had assumed that at first. Boy, had the Tamaranean proven her wrong. When it came to sex, Starfire was easily a beast, absolutely skilled in the art of love-making, knowing exactly where to touch, how to touch and when to be dominant or submissive.

Soon, Starfire got bored of the wall and lifted Terra right over her shoulder, sauntered over to the couch, and deposited her lover onto the couch, before the alien's hand grabbed the green bra, her other hand seizing the shorts and pants, and pulled them right off in a skilled, fluid motion.

Terra squeaked in anticipation as the alien practically tore off her own clothes, save the gloves and leggings, exposing the copper brilliance of the round breasts and the twin ovals above the hidden slit, before the Tamaranean was upon her prey, both girls writhing against the other as their hands and tongues scoured each other, the heat literally building up between as sweat started to cover them.

It was quite literally a fuck-fest, both girls eagerly releasing all the desire that had been pent up with two months of no sex.

Terra gasped in wonder as Starfire suckled on her breast hungrily, before the Tamaranean flipped her over so the geomancer was on top, the signal quite clear, the alien groaning with lust as the blonde took on her generously given task and snaked her way down to the Tamaranean's woman-hood, her tongue trailing a wet path down the alien's body, gladly taking in her beautiful taste as she got nearer and nearer to her ultimate target.

Upon reaching the twin ovals, Terra lovingly nuzzled the soft fur, revelling in both the alien's groan and the involuntary thrust of the tanned hips. Terra smiled as she rubbed her cheek against the smooth skin. She had missed this......

Now, to business.

Terra smirked at the eager emerald eyes of her lover, before dipping her head down to the pink slit and gently running her tongue up it's thin length. Starfire practically squealed in pleasure as the wet muscle trailed her sensitive fold, before Terra continued her teasing, spinning her tongue around the edge of the vagina, Starfire's hip grinding against the couch in restrained lust, the slit starting to dribble golden juices as the blonde's tongue worked at its entrance.

"N-no more t-t-teasing n-now please!" Starfire begged, her legs clutching round the geomancer to try and push her in, the alien's hands gripping her breasts as she gave another moan.

Terra smirked and shoved her tongue right into the awaiting cavern, filling the beautiful taste fill her mouth, groaning into Starfire's woman-hood as her own vagina tightened slightly in its owner's excitement and lust. Starfire was as gloriously warm and wet as ever. Two months of nothing had not changed that in the slightest. Terra licked hungrily at the alien's core as she drove further and further-

**(Author's Notes: Okay, get ready. It's about to get really freaky here XD)**

Until something licked back.

Terra recoiled instantly as her tongue felt something poke at it, staring with surprise at the seemingly harmless slit. She'd never felt what she had just felt, and she'd, well, eaten out the alien before.

Sensing the alien's deprived confusion, Terra shrugged the feeling off as nothing and moved back in, thought slightly slower this time.

This time, nothing happened. Relieved, Terra pushed further into Starfire's core, gladly drinking down the golden juice, thick like syrup, but sweet like raspberries-

Something licked at her tongue.

Terra's tongue was back in the safety of the blonde's mouth before sapphire eyes could blink.

She'd definitely felt something that time, but what-

-...............................

What the hell?

Something, something lavender in colour, something _moving, _poked out of Starfire's vagina. Terra's eyes widened in absolute shock and horror, her mouth falling open with shock, as the thing poked out further, revealing it to be a sort of tentacle thing, around an inch in diameter, poking around outside the alien's slit, though the tip of it always pointed at Terra.

The geomancer's brain was having an understandably difficult time comprehending the appendage that was wriggling around in front of her. Okay, granted, Starfire was an alien. But Terra had done this kind of loving to her, and never before had a tentacle poked out of the Tamaranean's slit.

Things just got worse, when a second tentacle poked out, writhing around, only this one opened its tip in a cross-like mouth, like a four petal flower, only much freakier. Terra could let out a horrified whimper as the tentacle actually _hissed _at her, as still four more tentacles poked out, all equal to the first two. Lastly, a thicker tentacle, this one two and a half inches in diameter and jet-black, with a scaly texture, slid out of the Tamaranean's vagina. This one's tip was thicker, more rounded then the other six, which were thinner and sinuous. The thick black one moved around slowly, more calm and controlled then the lavender ones, which were wriggling around frantically, the black one inspecting the couch on which its owner lay one.

To say Terra was disturbed was like saying the sun was hot. Her girlfriend had seven _fucking tentacles in her vagina._

Starfire had recovered from the pleasure wrought by her girlfriend's pervious licking of her vagina and looked at Terra, her emerald eyes confused and hurt.

"Why did you stop?" The alien asked, as Terra flinched ever so slightly at the confused pain in the alien's, but otherwise did nothing but stare at the writhing mass before her.

"OH!" Starfire gasped, seemingly just noticing the seven appendages between her legs. "My apologies, Love Terra. I had forgotten that human females do not possess a x'rogreb."

Terra just blinked in horrified fascination.

"Regardless, shall we continue?" Starfire asked sweetly, emerald eyes shining at deducing the problem.

Terra just gulped. "Er...... sorry, but....... this is.........."

Terra should have known better. A lustful Tamaranean, especially one whom had been forced to pent up physical desire for two months, would not stop simply because the partner was weirded out. Starfire's green eyes narrowed.

"I have waited too long for the act of physical desire, Love Terra. Forgive me."

The geomancer had no time to react as the six lavender tentacles lunged for her, one jamming into her mouth to stop vocal protest, the others wrapping right round her with incredible length, preventing the gagged blonde from even moving, the tentacles possessing as much strength as the Tamaranean's normal limbs. Terra gave out muffled noises, the tentacle in her mouth thick enough to stop the noise, as the others rolled her over, Starfire sliding back on top of the blonde.

"I hope the process will be most enjoyable, Love Terra." Starfire purred seductively, one hand stroking her shaking girlfriend's cheek, mischievous emeralds gazing into both panicked and aroused sapphires. "I am positive you will love it. I shall, certainly, but it is your pleasure as to which I want. Shall I?"

Terra gave out a muffled whimper, before her tongue tentatively reached up and touched at the intruder. The tentacle tasted the same as its colour, a sweet lavender, mixed with the distinctive taste of Starfire's own juices. The alien gave a tiny moan as Terra's tongue touched at the sensitive appendage, before Terra nodded softly. This was Starfire; She wouldn't put the blonde though something that would hurt her. Besides, the morbid horror of this strange anatomy had gone, leaving a rather perverse anticipation.

**(Author's Notes: Terra has been introduced to the concept of X'rogreb. Now, let's put it to action 0_0)**

Terra gasped for breath as the tentacle withdrew from her mouth, its tip opening in another little hiss, before Starfire's lips clamped onto Terra's, a clever tactic, to add familiarity to an otherwise unknown process.

Terra's confirmation was acted upon quickly. The other five tentacles withdrew to allow the blonde's arms free to move, at which they wrapped around the alien. Two of the tentacles moved back to wrap around the geomancer's thighs, pulling them apart and out of the way, as the seventh, thick black one aimed itself for the blonde's slit.

Terra moaned nervously into Starfire's mouth as the black appendage tickled at her slit, before being distracted as the third and fourth lavenders wrapped round her breasts, their tips opening and taking in the respective nipple. Terra groaned louder at both the feeling of the appendages on her cleavage, as well as Starfire's soft lips pressing against her own. The fifth lavender softly wrapped around the blonde's torso, as the sixth one took a daring path.

The geomancer writhed under her Tamaranean lover as the black tentacle and the sixth lavender poked at her groin's holes, the thinner one stroking at her anus' rim, the other poking softly at her vagina.

Starfire broke her lips off the gasping blonde's to gently whisper:

"Are you prepared?"

Terra braced herself and whined an affirmative:

"P-please, Starfire......"

The alien merely smiled softly, before pressing her lips to Terra's again.

The tentacles around the geomancer's breasts squeezed tightly as their tips suckled hungrily, as, at last, the thick black appendage and the lavender one below it reared back and lunged right into their respective targets.

To say Terra felt completely overwhelmed by all the different feelings she was currently feeling was like saying Beast Boy was green.

The first and currently best feeling was the thick black appendage currently digging into her vagina, filling her so well, before retracting, skilfully drawing out it's leave, before ramming back in. The second was Starfire's hungered lips at hers, the alien's tongue lapping at her eagerly, feeling the sweet taste of her lover. The third was the two tentacles assaulting her breasts, their slick sinuous form pleasuring her orbs, the tips suckling skilfully at her rock-hard, pleasured nipples. The fourth was currently the worst feeling, but it was getting better. Her rectum was _not_ appreciating the tentacle invading, angry to relent its tight walls to the intruder, painful to the blonde, but the slick appendage soon had the walls loosened up enough to drive most of the pain away, replacing it with more pleasure. Basically, Terra's senses were being assaulted from four different directions, her body going limp and useless as she gasped and groaned, letting Starfire completely take control of her. It was all so good! The two tentacles thrusting in and out of her holes, the black one in slow, powerful thrusts, the other one in quick, sharp, precise actions. Her arms wrapped tighter around the alien, before the pleasure started to really taka control of the blonde, her body starting to feel limp and tired, but absolutely brilliant.

And of course, Starfire herself was feeling very pleased. Having her lover so much of the heat and willing under her was most glorious. And she could feel every part of her lover, from her mouth, to her torso, to her breasts, to her arms, even to her butt.

Of course, she had felt most hurt when her lover had stopped her pleasurable actions simply on account of not knowing what her x'rogreb was. Surely, its purpose was obvious? For the feeling of........ what was it? Being filled? Never mind. It allowed more substantial mating between two females. Currently, her x'rogreb was transmitting to her the most pleasurable feelings! Through them, she could feel the slick warmth of her lover's hood of women, could feel the tight strength of the geomancer's other hole (That was a lucky guess. She didn't really know whether penetration of the smaller hole would be pleasurable to her girl-friend) could feel the firm softness of the blonde's breasts, all at once. The alien smiled as she kissed the blonde with more passion, feeling her lovers limp submission.

Finally, Terra's body could not handle all of this feeling and, screaming into Starfire's mouth, her vagina unleashed all it had, the fluid tearing out from her slit onto the couch as the blonde's body arched with it all, before slumping back down. Starfire felt her own climax eagerly prepare for release, but she quickly rerouted her vagina's fluid through her x'rogreb, all seven tentacles swelling slightly as the fluid tore down their lengths, before bursting out of their tips. The first tentacle to fire was the one in Terra's anus, the golden fluid bursting from it into the walls of Terra's nether region. The two on her breasts released their own load, spraying the blonde's chest with golden fluid, as the two on her legs reached round and deposited their liquids onto the geomancer's pale naval. The sixth one ended the spree by, as Starfire released Terra's lips for her own climaxed scream, quickly entering the geomancer's mouth and firing off in there, Terra gasping in surprise and pleasure as the sweet fluid poured into her.

Finally, the last appendage, the thick black one, swelled up in Terra's slit, before, with a final thrust, exploding its cargo into the blonde's core, enough of it to not only fill the vagina, but still have enough to pour out.

Finally, both girls slumped, completely drained, the tentacles, their purpose fulfilled, slowly slid back into Starfire's vagina, the black one, which will be known as the x'rogreb apex, giving an affectionate flick at the blonde's clitoris before retreating, Starfire's slit closing as if there had never been seven appendages stretching out of it.

Starfire softly smiled as her lover gasped slowly, before finally slumping down into tiredness, the satisfied sapphire eyes meeting with compassionate emerald's before closing as the geomancer succumbed to her bodies aches and drifted off to sleep.

Starfire giggled slightly, before sighing as the chore of cleaning up fell to her. Never mind. It was worth it.

Two months had been way too long.

**Author's Notes: Well, that went nicely. Review if you made it this far! And don't bitch at me for this. Starfire's an alien, she can't have all human reproductive crap (Well, she can if she wants to). She does blatantly say she has nine stomachs.**

**Introducing a new term to the Earth and the Sun: The x'rogreb, part of the female Tamaranean reproductive system, designed for additional stimulus, as well as pleasuring another female more fully. As you can probably guess, the x'rogreb is what Starfire was referring to in chapter 17. The black one, the x'rogreb apex, has special tissue within it that, if needed, can convert the cells within the golden fluid into male gametes for same-sex fertilisation. The other six, the x'rogreb minors, are merely for pleasure and do not serve in the cell-changing process. X'rogreb also serves as additional limbs if need be, having the same strength as the rest of Starfire, though they don't shoot star-bolts XD**

**The name: X'rogreb is a combination of the canon Tamaranean words, X'hal, for the X', and grebnacks, for the greb. The "ro" was simply added for the heck of it XD**


	25. An Alphabet of the Earth and Sun

**Author's Notes: Not much here, simply Terra's personal A to Z about Starfire :3**

**Enjoy!**

**The Alphabet**

If you were ask Terra to describe Starfire with each letter of the alphabet, she would think for a minute. Then, she would shrug, smile and tell you, in her honest opinion, the alphabet.

_A is for Awe_

They say awe is the feeling of great reverence, in the face of something majestic, beautiful, magnificent, terrifying, powerful, something of brilliance.

Terra felt awe with Starfire.

The alien's every move was majestic.

Her very being was beautiful.

Her sense of justice was magnificent.

Her rage when provoked was terrifying.

Her strength was beyond powerful.

Starfire was brilliance.

And Terra always felt awe that she was the lucky one whom had won the goddess' heart.

_B is for Beauty_

What is beauty?

Many philosophers had asked that question time and time again. Is beauty something that everyone finds pleasurable? Is it a mere phenomenon of the mind?

Many people had relative questions and answers about beauty.

Terra figured she knew what beauty was.

Beauty was Starfire.

_C is for Caring_

If there was one positive quality about Starfire, it was her caring.

She cared for practically everything. She cared about her friends. She cared abut the honorary Titans. She cared about Silkie.

And she cared about Terra.

And the geomancer loved that.

_D is for Darkness_

Darkness was something that many people feared.

Terra didn't know why. After all, it was only an absence of light. Nothing particularly threatening.

Besides, why should anyone be scared of darkness when they had their own personal light sleeping right next to them? Terra smiled as her arms coiled around her sleeping lover.

Darkness had nothing on them.

_E is for Emeralds_

The obviousness of this one was so profound, even Beast Boy could figure it out.

Terra loved emeralds.

Not particularly the jewel, thought that was still pretty nice. No, her favourite emerald came in pairs. These emeralds were better then any jewel. They could shine with happiness, looked adorably cute, glow with amazing power.

Starfire's eyes were better then any material emerald.

_F is for Fear_

Fear was something that would always haunt you.

Terra's fears included losing battles, Slade, Red X, Raven in a bad mood.

But these fears were pathetic, trivial, worthless, in the face of Terra's greatest fear:

Losing Starfire.

The whole Universe could be attacked by a monster beyond everything ever seen, but Terra would stand and fact it, so long as Starfire was there.

So long as Starfire was there, what was fear to her?

_G is for Goddess_

Terra had it all figured out.

Starfire was a goddess of purity, beauty and innocence made flesh.

Pretty simple.

_H is for Hot_

Terra smirked. She shouldn't even have to explain this one.

Starfire was hot.

Her body was always warm, even in snowstorms.

Her appearance, well.............. it was hot.

Starfire was hot. And Terra loved it when she made the alien hotter.

_I is for Ice-Cream_

Ever since that trip to the beach, Starfire had gained a love for chocolate ice-cream.

And of course, she (naively or not) had to practically torture Terra with the stuff.

Terra would find her mouth dry, her eyes staring, her mouth gaping, every time Starfire's long tongue coiled sensually around the brown dairy product, how it would build a little, before flicking it off into her awaiting mouth, letting out that sensual giggled at the chill, her tongue hungrily raking across the treat.

Terra needed to change her pants, to say the least.

_J is for Jealous_

Of course, Terra could tell you that she knew what jealous was.

Was it jealous when she gritted her teeth and glared at whatever foolish man tried to flirt with _her _girl? Devised cruel tortures for any fool who tried to think they could woo _her _ girl? Cracked her knuckles threateningly at any dumb piece of crap who thought their big muscles and fancy smiles could woo _her _girl?

Oh yes, Terra could tell you she was jealous.

But _her _girl never even looked at those guys, adoring and awed emeralds only staring at her.

Starfire thought Terra was cute when she was jealous.

_K is for Kindness_

What else could Terra say?

Starfire was pure kindness.

Her kindness allowed Terra to sample Starfire's latest batch of Glorrk, to take her to the mall, buy her treats, play games with her, tell each other jokes and stories, prank Beast Boy together (The one time when he had caught them cupping each other was the most hilarious)

Starfire was kind. And her kindness would always be with her.

_L is for Love_

Like beauty, love was often questioned as to what it was.

A true sense of being with someone? Affection for family? Strong hormonal influences? The voice of a soul?

And like beauty, Terra knew she had the answer.

Love was what she had for Starfire, and what Starfire had for her.

Love.

_M is for Mighty_

Starfire was mighty.

That was most obvious.

Her strength was unmatched, to say the least. After all, anyone who could use oil tankers as five gram weights, could use the Empire State Building as a baseball bat, could throw boulders like pebbles and could juggled tanks would be considered strong.

Starfire was mighty, no doubt about it.

_N is for Naughty_

Naughty wasn't really a word you might think of when it came to Starfire. You'd think the N would be Naive.

But Terra knew Starfire's naughty side.

Half the Tamaranean words the alien spoke were slang and swear-words. That was naughty.

But of course, she was most naughty when it came to their mature activities.

How the hell was Terra supposed to know that her girlfriend had a damn X'rogreb? How the hell was Terra supposed to know where that strap-on, glittery pink, had come from? How was Terra supposed to know how Starfire could give a detailed analysis on the human vagina?

She was naughty, to say the least.

_O is for Opportunity_

Every single opportunity the couple got to express their love, they took it.

Whether it was Starfire offering Terra the last slice of pizza, or stroking her golden hair, or buying her a stuffed toy (Terra had around thirteen so far) or simply giving her a soft hug, the alien always showed her strong affection.

Whether it was Terra offering Starfire the mustard, or stroking at her copper skin, or buying her a box of chocolates (Terra had to remind Starfire that you _didn't _eat the packaging) or simply stroking the alien's hips and whispering what she would do to her that night, the geomancer always showed her strong affection.

At every opportunity.

_P is for Princess_

Princess of a whole damn planet.

That's what Starfire was.

And Terra was glad to be her prince.

After all, land and sky work together, just like they did.

Starfire was her princess-

_Q is for Queen_

-And would one day become her Queen.

_R is for Red_

Red was always her favourite colour. Terra couldn't explain it. Red was simply her favourite colour.

Of course, whenever she felt the silky smooth fronds of Starfire's crimson hair, as bright as fire, her conviction in the red colour was as strong as ever.

However, red faced mighty rivals.

Emerald eyes of pure green. Sweet skin of deep orange. And.....ah, _fluids _of a handsome gold.

Red had many rivals.

_S is for Sun_

Starfire was like a Sun.

She shone, pure and bright and strong. Her powers were blazing and swift and sharp. She had Terra in an inseparable gravitational pull.

And Terra would never want to be without the warmth of her Sun.

_T is for Tamaranean_

Val-Yor.

Terra despised that bastard.

He had been so cruel to Starfire, insulting her, ignoring her, demeaning her as nothing.

All because she was a Tamaranean.

The pain and sadness of her love had been so potent, that Terra could not help feeling sick every-time she heard anything that sounded remotely like that word the cruel bastard had called Starfire. The geomancer made it a personal mission to one day find that bastard and make him pay.

Starfire may be a Tamaranean, but she was not worthless, not nothing.

To Terra, she was _everything._

_U is for Union_

They were a union. There was no denying that.

Starfire and Terra did practically everything together. Whether it was eating, playing, walking, fighting bad guys, even having a bath, they were united.

They were a union.

And one day, they hoped they could form a greater union.

_V is for Voluptuous_

Voluptuous meant "pleasing for the eyes: desired beauty."

That word practically covered all of Starfire in it's meaning.

_W is for Weird_

Terra had to say it: Having an alien for a girlfriend can be weird.

After all, how many girls did you know that drank mustard like humans drank a soda? How many girls kept giant worms as pets? How many girls put ice-cream on pizza? How many girls slept with their feet on the pillow with their heads hanging off the bed? How many girls had........... an X'rogreb? (Do not ask about the last one)

But weird wasn't bad, in Terra's opinion.

After all, if her brilliance of a girlfriend was weird, then what could be wrong with weird?

_X is for Xeno_

Xeno was a posh word. It was Latin for alien. Or something like that.

It meant alien, that's what mattered.

Terra's girlfriend was a Xeno. Her girlfriend's dietary habits were Xeno. Her anatomy was Xeno.

And you know what? Terra wouldn't have it any other way.

_Y is for Yours_

Terra would often gladly say to Starfire:

"I'm yours."

Terra's very being belonged to the Tamaranean. She would do anything, destroy a city, turn to crime, annoy Raven, anything. She would do anything just to make her lover happy.

But what made Terra really happy was when Starfire answered:

"I'm yours as well."

_Z is for Zap_

Every ounce of pleasure wrought by the alien was a zap to Terra.

Every kind glance was a zap. Every gift was a zap. Every whisper was a zap. Every touch was a zap.

Everything Starfire did brought a beautiful zap to Terra.

Zap.

In short, Terra could tell you the alphabet.

An alphabet on how she loved an alien princess called Starfire.

**Author's Notes: I quite liked this one. Hope you do too :D**

**REVIEW! Please.**


	26. Lair of Mud

**Author's Notes: Welcome to another chapter! A bit of mature here, as well as violence!**

**This time, we play an alternate scenario in Aftershock. What if, instead of Raven, Starfire went to fight Overload? Well, read on to find out.**

**Refinery**

Starfire braced herself as Overload towered above her, the electrical fiend having proved resistant to her recent assault of star-bolts. The Tamaranean narrowed her emerald eyes as the brute reared an electrical arm back, ready to strike the retreating alien.

Overload lunged, just as Starfire leapt out of the way. The fiend's arm pierced the steel wall- And by bad luck, struck a water pipe.

The mass of energy shrieked in pain as the liquid doused it, retreating from the endless spray. Unfortunately for Overload, Starfire was already tearing into the walls, uprooting pipe after pipe to spray constant water on Overload.

The fiend was shrieking as it's size decreased, the water wearing down's it body, until it was nothing but the crimson chip at the centre of it's once intimidating frame.

As the water flow died down, Starfire approached the defenceless chip, stating to it:

"There is nothing of importance to steal here. So, why have you commenced this attack-?"

The alien was focussed on her enemy; She didn't notice a pipe behind her suddenly cease spilling water. Instead, brown mud suddenly slugged out of the pipe, the other pipes also starting to pour out the earthen substance.

"-What do you seek?" Starfire hissed at the chip, full-well knowing Overload could talk. "Why-"

She suddenly gasped in shock as a pillar of mud struck her, knocking her into the wall, the alien slipping to the floor, clutching her head as she groaned with the attack, suddenly noticing the mud that was flooding the floor, just as a familiar voice sounded:

"Hello?-"

Starfire looked up in horror, emerald eyes widening with shock as the armour-clad geomancer sauntered over to the centre of the room, the mud parting from her feet, leaving the blonde without so much as a smudge.

Terra.

"-Does the word "decoy" mean anything to you?" Terra asked rhetorically, smirking as the alien got to her feet, mud coating her tanned skin, Overload sparking with energy and fleeing the room. "We needed some way to lure you cowards out of hiding."

"Terra." Starfire hissed, her eyes narrowing at the one she had once loved.

"Starfire." Terra smirked, her sapphire eyes filled with cold cruelty and burning lust. Starfire restrained a shiver, as she got to a fighting stance, as her hands and eyes glowing with energy.

Terra smiled.

"What'cha gonna do, Starfire?" The blonde asked, confident in her old love's lack of fighting spirit against her. "Shoot me?"

BANG!

Terra was thrown back into the mud as a star-bolt struck her right in the abdomen, knocking her into the mud. The blonde, now covered in the stuff, lit her eyes with golden power as they narrowed at the alien.

"Guess you will."

Starfire lunged into the air as Terra moved upwards on a wave of mud, both girls lunging for each other. Terra had the force of the mud behind her, though, and crashed into the Tamaranean, both girls growling as Starfire swung a fist at Terra, but missed as the blonde ducked it, before her knee crashed into the alien's mid-section. Winded, the alien crashed into the mud, Terra landing on top of her.

The geomancer was first up from the mud, before lunging down and pulling Starfire out by her hair. The alien retaliated by swinging her arm up to knock the geomancer back, before lunging at her. Terra thrust her legs up to catch the alien, before flipping her to the muddy ground.

Starfire struggled to her knees, but the blonde was already upon her, one arm restraining the Tamaranean's torso, the other wrapping around her throat.

The alien struggled as the geomancer restrained her, Terra snarling:

"You got some fight in you, Star, but can it last?"

Starfire hissed in anger, before swinging her head back to hit the geomancer. Terra staggered off the alien, whom swung round into a back-hand. Terra ducked this attack, before smirking and employing a dirty tactic. The blonde's muddy hand shot up and _grabbed _the alien's exposed chest.

Starfire let out a sound between a horrified gasp and a moan of pleasure, as Terra smiled cruelly, allowing her herself a squeeze of the covered mound, before spinning round, seizing both the Tamaranean's hair and the back of her shirt and, forming a rock wall out of the mud, smashing Starfire head-first into this wall.

The alien had taken much worse hits in her life, and was quick to fling an elbow into the geomancer's mid-section, before turning her arm round so her hand could blast Terra away with a star-bolt. The blonde landed hard, but was quick to get her knees and employ a large hand of mud to grab a lunging Starfire and smash the alien through the rock wall and into the metal wall of the room. Starfire quickly brought her arms down to smash the muddy limb, but was instantly assaulted by more tendrils of mud, wrapping around her arms, legs and torso.

Starfire struggled mightily, tearing through the limbs of mud, but they were too numerous and lasting, constantly reforming and continuing their restraining assault. Terra smirked in amusement as she observed the muddy alien struggle.

It was a kinky sight to the blonde, seeing the alien, covered in slick mud, fight against impossible odds, as well as the fact she was covered in the stuff too. Oh, Terra was glad that Slade allowed her to keep Starfire. She could think of many _fun _things she would do the alien, once she was in her grasp.

But first: actually subduing the alien. The aches around her body told her that Starfire wasn't going down easily.

Nevertheless, the geomancer sauntered slowly to the alien, whom was on her knees, her struggles getting weaker and more pitiful as the mud started to completely envelop her, until only her upper torso, arms (minus hands) and head were still above the earthen substance, still struggling.

"Well, looks like I caught a rat in a trap." Terra cooed seductively, using her powers to remove the mud coating her body, as the mud restraining her prey forced Starfire to bed forward.

"Stop this!" Starfire hissed, emerald eyes glaring at the geomancer, though, to the blonde's amusement, prickling with tears.

_"Excellent, Terra." _Slade murmured over the com. _"She's getting unstable. Exploit it."_

"Tell me, Starfire, what sucks for you?" Terra cooed, kneeling down to be on face level with her prey. "Is it that you couldn't beat me, failed to turn me back to your side?-"

Starfire shook her head frantically, the tears starting to swell out of her eyes. Terra tipped Starfire's chin up to face her fully, the blonde's other hand moving to stroke at her captive's chest, earning a sobbing groan from the alien.

"-Is it that, after I'm done with you, I'll take out all your little friends?-"

Starfire's next groan from Terra's hands action was muffled as Terra kissed her love. Separating her lips from her desire, Terra continued, sapphire eyes, cruel with sadistic lust, staring into emerald eyes, filled with fear and tears.

"-Or is it that you actually wanted me to win and take you as my own?"

"S-s-stop!" Starfire pleaded, struggling madly.

"Or is the worst part that you really, honestly believed I cared for your worthless friends, that they even liked _you_?" Terra hissed cruelly, stroking the alien's muddy cheek, allowing herself a smirk as her prey's pathetic expression vanished, replaced by pure rage.

Terra hastened a retreat as Starfire's whole body surged with green energy, destroying the mud restraining her, letting out a primal scream of anger as her hands glowed with intense light, the energy building and building, before she reared her arms up into a orb of monstrous size, glowing with titanic power, before she slammed it into the ground.

**BOOM!**

**(Author's Notes: Star-Nova for the win, bitches!)**

The blast exploded with immense force, destroying everything around it, vaporising the mud in its area and tearing into the metal walls around it with ease. As the smoke cleared from the explosion, Starfire was left, standing proud and tall, the mud gone from her body, before falling to her knees and bursting into tears, as the pipes continued to spew mud into the room, with no sign of Terra.

HOW?

How could everything have gone this wrong?

She had loved the geomancer, had given her her heart, her love, everything she could offer. They had something special, something unique, beautiful. But............. where had it gone? Terra had been on Slade's side the whole time, working for him, spying for him. She betrayed them. When Terra left the Tower for good, Starfire had felt a part of her heart, her very being die. It was a horrible, empty, tearing feeling........

And here she was. Terra. Trying to hunt them down, destroy them. She had said Overload was a decoy. Did that mean Plasmus and Cinderblock were also lures? If so, she had to warn her friends! She-

-Suddenly gasped in horror as strong arms grabbed her and forced her up to her feet. Before she could even think of retaliating, Starfire let out a pathetic shriek as she felt her attacker's hand snake into her skirt and spear her core.

"Very nice, Koriand'r." The voice hissed in her ear, the other hand holding Starfire's arms to her side. "Such power, such magnificence........ And it's all mine........"

"N-no......" Starfire gasped, helpless to do anything as the pain and pleasure from the penetrating limb filled her. In the past, Terra had always been rather rough with her during the making of love, but this was simple torment!

But she couldn't do anything. Perhaps she didn't want to..........

"I'll see you in a while, Koriand'r." Terra cooed, as her finger scraped along Starfire's inner walls. "I love you......."

Her hand jolted up and jammed into the crook of her prey's neck.

And all Starfire saw was darkness-

Terra smirked as the alien fell limp in her grasp, before hefting her over her shoulder and forming a rock platform from the mud to take her captive to Slade's lair.

She was looking forward to catching up with her girlfriend.

**Author's Notes: As you can guess, this story is pretty much the one that lead's to "Discussions in the Dark"**

**Well, I quite liked it, I hope you did too. Review!**


	27. Adventures at the Mall of Shopping!

**Author's Notes: This chapter is another reference to a fic I read. That fic is called "Tamaranean Rhapsody" And it's where Starfire and Cyborg went to the Mall.**

**That's the premise of this chapter. Star and Terra go the Mall. Terra thinks it'll be perfectly fine. Boy, is she in for a surprise.**

**Enjoy!**

**Jump City Mall**

"Oh, hello, oh great Mall of Shopping!" Starfire squealed with excitement, as she practically ran over to the building and engulfed the sign outside in a hug. "It has been too long!"

"It's only been four days, Starfire." Terra pointed out, as she walked over and dragged the alien form the sign before she crushed it her enthusiasm.

"Exactly! Too long!" Starfire chirped happily, before grabbing Terra's arm and dragging her over to the door.

The Mall was filled with shoppers, all walking around, looking at the displays, the shops, chatting to fellow shoppers and friends. Starfire looked around with awed emeralds eyes, her typical 10-000 watt smile blaring through the store. Terra smiled in good humour at Starfire's ecstatic expression, before following the Tamaranean as she flew over to a clothes shop, squealing in happiness.

Terra entered the shop, watching Starfire with impressed eyes as the alien sped around, gathering clothes at an incredible speed. The shop's owners were watching Starfire with expressions of familiar amusement, while some other shoppers simply gaped at the alien's speed.

The geomancer was impressed. Starfire could shop faster then Kid Flash on caffeine. Pretty soon, the alien was holding a massive pile of clothes, beaming at Terra and said:

"I am ready to commence with the trying of on!"

Terra nodded and followed Starfire to the changing rooms, before having an idle look around for any clothes of interest.

The first pain of the day was two teenage boys, also wondering around, looking at jeans. They had just wandered over to where she was standing, obviously curious about the massive pile of clothes outside the changing room, when a lavender skirt was thrown out of the room, fluttering to the ground slowly. Terra and the boys stared at it, before the three deduced what it was.

The boys stared at the room, their eyes widening, as two knee length boots promptly popped out, landing next to the skirt, followed arm guards, then a silver bracelet. then the metal cuff, then the purple chest fabric and finally, a pink pair of panties, with a heart on each side.

Both boys stared at each other, then at the little panties, each figuring out the gold mine they had stumbled upon.

Terra sighed with the prospect of a naked Starfire just feet away from here and these two perverts staring at the alien's clothes. Quickly, the blonde gathered up the pile and hid them behind her, delivering a cruel glare, which instantly had the two boys retreating to a safe distance, though still staring at the room.

Starfire promptly poked her head out and asked Terra:

"Friend Terra, may you pass me the package by your feet, please?"

Terra nodded before reaching down to pick up a package by her feet, containing whatever clothing was inside it. As she looked up, the blonde could see the alien's thin neck move into the tanned torso, which led-

Oh dear lord.

She could see, no, she was _ staring, _at the edge of the round skin, as handsome a bronze as the rest of Starfire, that could only be-

Starfire chirped a "Thank you!" As she shot her arm forward to take the package, before vanishing back behind the curtain

Terra sighed as she promptly leaned against the wall. What the hell was that about? She had glimpsed Starfire's chest, and all of a sudden, she was blushing, looking embarrassed, because of what she had seen. She was a girl as well! She shouldn't be getting bothered by seeing another girl's chest. Yet, here she was, unable to get her mind off it. Maybe she didn't_ want_ to forget what she saw. Then, the alien squeaked "Ready!"

She was quick to get dressed.

Terra looked up in time to see Starfire hop out of the room- And her jaw dropped.

Starfire was dressed in what could only be described as a plain _kinky _bikini. The pink bra seemed to be way too small for her breasts, which were hefted up and practically on display by the small attire. The pink thong only barely hid the alien's groin, and when the alien twirled around to show Terra the behind of the outfit, she could clearly see the back part only barely not disappearing in the curve between her buttocks, the bra tied to the back of the alien's neck, clearly showing her slim back. Also, there was a soft towel wrapped round the alien's waist, tantalisingly trailing down the alien's left thigh.

Terra just stared. Those two boys stared. In fact, one of them seemed unaware of the fact that his nose started bleeding.

"It looks nice, yes?" Starfire giggled, twirling around again. "Is it an acceptable form of swimming attire?"

"It......... looks........great." Terra stuttered. What the hell was wrong with her?

Starfire immediately hugged the blonde, Terra blushing further as the alien's might-as-well-be naked chest pressed up against her. "Oh, thank you, friend Terra! I am glad for your approval!"

With that, the alien set Terra down, grabbed some more packages and danced back into the changing room.

The boys fainted.

**Later**

Starfire dragged the dumb-struck Terra through the mall with one hand, the other hand holding bag of her purchases (including the bikini), giggling as she happily pointed out the shops they passed.

The geomancer, naturally, was too busy staring at Starfire's latest outfit.

It wasn't the bikini, thank God (Or maybe even damn him) It was a more appropriate outfit. Though still incredibly revealing.

Put simply, it was just a pink leather sash, wrapped around the alien's chest, as tight and too-small as the bikini bra, almost proudly showing off the alien's smooth shoulders and more of her slim naval. The bottom attire was more acceptable, navy-blue jeans, though these clung to the alien, easily showing off the curved hips and long legs. The alien was also wearing white trainers, the least perverted thing she wore.

Terra shivered.

The alien promptly stopped outside a game shop, staring at a sign which said: _Halo: Reach! Order a preview now!_

"Oh, I love the Halo!" Starfire squealed. "It has a most wonderful play of multiples, with most impressive vehicles! I must order this new reaching of Halo!"

With that, she dragged Terra into the store. It was empty, except some random guy at the till, whom looked bored, but promptly took on a look between ultimate triumph and perverted happiness and Starfire promptly rushed and asked:

"Tell me, how may I buy this new game, the reach of Halo?"

"It's not out yet." The guy replied as professionally as a guy could when a practically skimpily dressed alien chick in your face, smiling her adorable smile. Which wasn't too professional, especially when you're to trying to be nonchalant about staring at said alien girl's well-exposed chest. "But you can get a preview through X-box Live."

"Glorious!" Starfire chirped, throwing her arms in the air in celebration. This also had the effect of her chest moving out. The guy stared.

Terra groaned.

"I already have the living of a Box of the letter X!" Starfire said. "Thank for your assistance, kind person of this shop!"

"N-n-no problem, hot lady- I mean, no problem."

With that, Starfire skipped out of the shop, being sure to drag Terra off with her.

The blonde sighed. How was it that the alien seemed to have this new effect of making the blonde feel embarrassingly........ hot? Terra sighed.

Starfire was her friend. An impossibly sexy, kinkily-dressed friend- Shut up.

Thankfully, Terra found an innocent place: A small eatery. Nothing perverted there.

"Hey, Star, wanna get something to eat?"

"OK!"

**Two minutes later**

_Innocent, non-perverted place my ass, _Terra thought, staring wide-eyed at the Tamaranean opposite her on the little circular table. Of course, three guys nearby, the food vendor (male, obviously) and those two teenage guys form the cloth store, were also staring at Starfire.

"This dog of hotness is most tasty!" Starfire giggled, as she took in another _mouthful _of the product, the cylindrical meat dripping with....... mayonnaise.

Terra was no ignorer of present-day pervert slang. And she knew exactly what the guys staring at the alien were thinking.

Starfire, perhaps the hottest chick on Earth, in her revealing outfit, eating a large hot-dog, mayonnaise coating the meat.

The blonde practically shuddered in horrifyingly aroused......... something, as Starfire took in another mouthful, the alien letting out a sensual moan of the tasty product, not noticing a drop of the white condiment drip down onto her chest, on the skin, missing the sash by an inch.

One of those three guys fainted, the other two letting out tiny gasps of imaginative amazement. The two teenage boys were having massive nose-bleeds, and the food vendor actually got out a camcorder.

Terra gulped nervously, her bag of chips forgotten, as she stuttered:

"Er...... Star, you...... got a little bit..... of mayo...... there."

"Oh." Starfire replied. looking down to see the little white blob on her. "I shall get it."

With that, the Tamaranean drew a finger across her chest, just above her cleavage, picking up the little mess, before bring her finger up to observe the mayo on it, before popping it into her mouth and remarking:

"This "mayo" is most tasty!"

The two teenage boys fainted.

Terra shuddered, as the food vendor let out a small whoop and promptly went into the back room behind the counter. Of course, Terra decided not to look like another pervert, noticing the looks some passers-by were giving her, so she picked up a tub of ketchup and lobbed it at the three guys, hitting the middle one on his head.

"Put your eyes back into your heads, you perverts!" The blonde snapped angrily, glad to having something other then Starfire to look out.

Turning her attention back to Star, Terra felt glad (And disturbingly, rather saddened) at the fact that Starfire had finished the hot-dog, looking pretty content.

"Shall we continue onwards, friend Terra?" Starfire asked, smiling happily as she rubbed her now-full stomach (Or at least, one of them anyway)

"Sure."

**Another clothes shop**

Starfire had spotted, what she described as: "A most lovely little shirt of white!" in another clothes store, and had promptly bought said short, and was now wearing it.

It was a mere plain white, though it still hugged the Tamaranean nicely, not, thank God (or maybe even damn him) as revealing as the pink leather sash, though, like practically everything she wore, it still showed her naval.

Terra sighed as she followed the happy alien. What was wrong with her? She never got these feelings before. But somehow, seeing Starfire in her kinky outfits- Stop thinking like that!- and then that damn hot-dog, had made Terra......... well, kind of........... aroused.

Well, it's not like people could blame her. After all, Starfire was practically sex on legs, the kind of girl who could have moaning in pleasure simply by bending to pick something up or whatever.

The geomancer sighed. These thoughts were not doing her any-

"Friend Terra! What is this strange device?"

Terra was shaken out of her thoughts as she noticed Starfire staring curiously at a water fountain.

"That's a water fountain, Star."

Starfire looked confused. "Water? I do not see any-"

Terra saw it coming, but was too late. Starfire's hand poked to the tap, and a jet of water shot out, hitting her straight in the torso, soaking the white shirt. Starfire let out a panicked "eep!" as she leapt back from the fountain. Too late. Her shirt was soaked.

Terra could only gape in horror and (much to her further horror)_ arousal, _as the water made the shirt all but see-through. The alien wasn't even wearing a bra. The blonde could see the bright copper skin, with only the tinge of white, could see a small area that was dark-pink. Oh God.

She could practically see Starfire's _breasts. _She was _staring _at Starfire's _breasts._

Dear Lord, I thank you- Wait, what?

"Oh no!" Starfire whined sadly, pouting as she inspected the hydrating damage. "My shirt is all wet now."

_So are my pants,_ Terra thought, before slapping herself. _Stop that!_

The geomancer's mood was not elevated when those two teenagers walked by again, before they stopped and stared at Starfire's soaked top. They fainted.

"Now my outfit is ruined." Starfire said sadly. "I must change it."

Terra quickly acted, grabbing that towel thing the alien had worn when showcasing the bikini, and quickly wrapped it round the alien's chest, covering her indecency.

"Oh, thank you, friend Terra!" Starfire said happily.

"No p-problem." Terra stuttered, having just gotten a close-up look. She was surprised again- and her twisted arousal grew- When the alien swept her into a hug, one of the alien's hands stopping at the blonde's chest and squeezing tightly.

Terra both blushed and moaned at the contact, her breast instantly perking up at the contact. Starfire noticed and stated:

"Oh! Does my touching of your chest feel pleasurable to you?"

One of the teenagers had gotten up just in time to hear this- Nose bleeding, he fainted again.

Terra was stuttering wildly as a mother promptly walked past with an indignant look, shielding her son's eyes from Starfire's naive second-basing of the geomancer.

Starfire shrugged and set her stammering friend down, before grabbing the bags of her purchases in one hand the geomancer's hand in the other.

"I believe we are finished in the recreational act of shopping. I shall change back into my regular attire and we shall leave for home!"

**Outside the Mall**

Terra sighed. That had to have been the longest trip of her life.

Of course, it was pretty good. Very sexy- Stop it!

Oh, you know what? Fuck it.

That was the best trip of her life!

"Thank you so much for joining me in this endeavour!" Starfire squealed happily, in her regular attire, before seizing Terra in another massive hug and- get this- actually kissed the geomancer straight on the lips.

Terra groaned in arousal as the alien's tongue suddenly shoved forward right into her mouth, tasting the absolute sweetness, before the tongue retreated and Starfire set her down.

"Forgive me. I had forgotten you humans did not like such thanks. But I am truly grateful for accompanying me, friend Terra." Starfire explained, smiling sweetly, as the blonde blushed.

"N-n-no p-problem........."

With a giggle, Starfire seized her bags in one hand, the blushing Terra in the other, and made ready for the walk back to the tower, the blonde deciding to go with Starfire to the mall every chance she got.

Unbeknownst to the girls, a certain orange-haired couch potato had been watching them with a camera. This guy, holding a bloody hankie to his nose, excitedly dialled a number onto his phone. When the receiving caller answered, Control Freak shouted:

"Hi! Daily Newspaper? I'm just a guy who has just gotten your next head-line!"

**The Next Day**

Beast Boy and Cyborg were driving off to the arcade, eager to sample some of the new games, when they saw a large crowd outside the Newspaper Building. Curious, the duo stopped the T-Car and got out, moving towards the crowd.

Upon seeing them, the crowd parted, revealing a throng of reporters whom charged at the two Titans, shouting stuff like:

"-Were you aware that two of your team-mates-"

"-Seem to have a homosexual-"

"-Do you approve?-"

"-How long has it been going-"

"-What does Robin think of Starfire now?-"

"HEY!" Cyborg yelled. "Calm down! Tell us, slowly, one at a time."

One reporter promptly held up a newspaper in answer. The two Titans looked at it-

And gaped in shock.

The picture was of Starfire, lifting Terra right off the ground, the alien's lips firmly clamped onto the blushing geomancer's. The headline declared: **Titans Starfire and Terra in moment of Passion: A relationship unlike any other. **One quote stated: _I can die happy now._

Beast Boy fainted.

**Author's Notes: This chapter makes me laugh my socks off! XD**

**Control Freak and the media are happy people now. And Beast Boy fainted.**


	28. Night of Pain, Innocence for Dead

**Author's Notes: Well, this chapter is, you could say, a more "abusive" chapter. Basically, Terra likes to lay claim to what she wants. Starfire's got the scars to prove it.**

**It's not "Mature" though.**

**Oh, and to reviewer Addiejones45 Loonykitty519, I am well aware that her fic is pretty much the same as Chapter 6. But there's no reason to get petty or stuff. After all, I've got 27 other chapters :P Regardless, I'm touched by your dedication to this fic. Thanks :D Maybe you can request a chapter if you want.**

**Now, to the story!**

**Starfire's Room**

It was un-naturally dark that night.

Or maybe she merely thought it.

Starfire shuddered and pulled her blanket up higher to cover her. She was nervous, she had to admit. She knew what was coming. And it scared her. It hurt her. It pleasured her. It loved her.

Still, she felt fear.

The marks of previous claims hissed in anticipation of new brethren, as Starfire shuddered again, her emerald eyes staring fearfully at the door, unseen in the darkness.

There was a small hissing sound- The door had opened.

A yellow glow, narrowed, stared right at her. Starfire whimpered, just as the yellow glow vanished. The door hissed shut.

.......

.......

.......

Nothing.

Starfire cautiously poked her head out further. Had _she_ gone? Why? She was sure that the yellow would have her this night. Perhaps _she _was tired? Perhaps-

Starfire restrained a shriek of pain as sharp nails dug into her back.

"Hello, my Star........." That voice, the one that purred to her as it hurt her, as it loved her..........

"G-g-greetings- OH!" Starfire whimpered, as arms curled around her, the nails tauntingly digging into her skin.

The alien let out a small groan as a wet tongue lovingly caressed her thin neck, before gasping in pain as teeth scraped against her vulnerable throat.

"You're nervous....." The voice cooed. "Why? Don't you trust me?....."

Starfire whimpered in fear as her tormentor climbed atop her, helpless to do anything.

"I-I-I do t-tr-trust you, b-b-but-"

"But what?"

Starfire hissed in pain as a skilled hand curled under her shirt, the nails digging into the peak of her left breast, before managing to stutter:

"B-but you c-c-can be r-rough, and-"

The alien was silenced as a pair of lips met hers with loving kindness, before hardening into bruising force.

"I am only as rough as you want me to be......."

Starfire whimpered again as the lips trailed down her throat, to the crook of her shoulder, before yelping as the teeth bit fiercely into her shoulder, not enough to bleed, but enough to leave a cruel mark, as the nails slowly stroked down her sides, peaceful for now.

"P-p-please, p-please........" Starfire gasped as the nails dug in fiercely to her hips.

"Please what?" The voice cooed, before her attackers hand glowed with golden energy and placed it upon her right breast. The only thing that stopped Starfire shrieking in pain as the primal geokinetic force tore through her body with electrical-like force was the lips that clamped onto hers, teeth biting into her lower lip, before they withdrew. "Please make me feel good? Feel bad? Please hurt me? Please love me? I can do all those things, my little Star. Because you're all _mine........"_

That night was a night of darkness.

A night of hurt, pain, fear, horror, terror.

A night of cruel love.

A night of innocence for dead.

**Author's Notes: Terra is a good character to use. She can be bad, good, cruel, loving, dominant, shy, all at once.**

**And Starfire is perfect for the submissive, fearful purpose. I can think of many people who want her whimpering for them, want to see her in a delightfully vulnerable position :P**

**Well, review, please!**


	29. Domination of the Princess

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is for a good friend of mine (Despite the fact he can be a right prick in the ass sometimes)**

**And to you, person who can't think of a good name: I technically didn't come up with the pairing idea, but I liked this pairing. I dunno why, but Star and Terra just seem to match. Besides, it's kinky :D**

**Basically, it's an alternate scenario where Tamaran is a race of conquerors. After successfully pwning a Planet called Earth, the Tamaranean warriors brought back a prize for their glorious princess. Can you guess what the prize is? :P**

**However, viewer discretion is advised. This chapter contains graphically sexual content, and is also based on a classic "Dominatrix" setting. (Hey, my friend's idea, not mine) Also, the ol' X'rogreb makes a return here, so watch out if you're scared of tentacles.**

**Anyway, you heard right. Dominatrix. Today, Starfire's gonna be pulling out the hot wax and collar for Terra 0_0**

**Tamaran**

The feeling of success dripping from the dozen or so warships currently flying through space was so potent that it could probably clog even the strongest of black holes.

The Tamaranean warriors had been on one of their resource-finding missions for their mighty empire, and had come across a small blue planet. The planet's defences were pretty much zero, and only two of the ships were needed to take resources from an area of the planet, being that it was too weak to put up a fight against its invaders.

The pilots of one cruiser were particularly pleased with themselves, and were currently discussing it:

_"Do you believe the princess will like the prize we have won?" _One male asked his comrade, whom shrugged and replied:

_"I would assume so. Young Koriand'r always enjoys a combination of sweet and violent, and the prize has both."_

_"I would never have thought that a member of such a weak species has such great power."_

_"Indeed. The power to move any earthen substance! And quite a beautiful specimen too."_

_"The princess will love it."_

_"I believe it is a female."_

_"Perhaps better. Koriand'r does not seem to enjoy the strength of a male much."_

_"Perhaps because you were so easy to beat during the sparring matches!"_

_"Shut up."_

The warships, eleven bearing the resources, the twelfth carrying this prize, finally reached the massive planet that was Tamaran, infamous for it's mighty warriors, it's savage conquering, yet also having a peaceful society.

The ships landed on an air-field outside of a mighty palace, as ground troopers rushed forward to unload the goods.

The twelfth ship landed nearest to the palace, and the crew disembarked, one crewman tugging behind him a struggling alien.

The Tamaranean's whom had not been on the ships stared at the alien creature with curiosity, before the Tamaranean holding the leash to a black collar around the alien's neck stopped at the entrance to the Palace.

"_Great warrior Galfore!" _The trooper shouted. "_We bring the spoils of victory, and a prize for the beloved princess, Koriand'r!"_

The other warriors, meanwhile, were getting a closer look at this prize.

The creature was similar to a female Tamaranean in shape, having a thin, curved body, with a protruding chest. Assuming it was female, she had eyes that shone like sapphires, yet encased in white, and had wavy yellow hair. The creature was dressed strangely, in a black top that sheathed the arms in material, with brownish glove things. She had yellowish shorts, with a yellow belt of sorts, and brown shoes. Strangest of all were a pair of thick ocular lenses on the head. The creature was struggling fiercely, her arms bound behind her by strong rope, a tape wrapped across the bottom of her head, evidently muffling a mouth.

The doors to the palace opened, revealing a truly massive warrior, none other then the legendary Galfore, claimed to have decimated overwhelming odds against him.

Following the great Galfore was his protg, the beautiful princess of Tamaran, Koriand'r, her eyes alight like emeralds in her excitement at a present.

_"Warrior of Tamaran." _Galfore stated regally, his intimidating demeanour actually hiding a compassionate and fair personality. _"What prize do you seek to grant our Princess?"_

_"Oh, may I see it now? Please?" _Koriand'r squealed excitedly, earning chuckles from the warriors.

_"Very well, my little bumgorf." _Galfore replied affectionately, stroking the girl's head with a huge hand. _"You may fetch your present, while I see to the ships."_

Koriand'r clapped her hands excitedly, before skipping over to the warrior that had made the declaration. The warrior bowed as the princess approached, stating:

_"Your prize, Princess."_

Starfire let out a small "_Oh!"_ of curiosity as she saw the alien that the warriors had retrieved.

The alien creature merely glared at the Princess, sapphire eyes narrowing dangerously at the Tamaranean, whom walked over to get a closer look.

Both females stared at each other, one curious, the other glaring, until the warrior jerked the leash, forcing the yellow-hair onto her knees.

_"Do you approve, Princess?" _ The warrior asked respectfully, glaring at the yellow-hair for her disregard of the Princesses authority.

Koriand'r smiled gleefully, as she sprung forward, picked up the surprised alien, and slung her over her shoulder.

_"I love it! Thank you so much!"_

_"Be warned, however." _The warrior cautioned. _"Her arms must remain bound. She possess the ability to manipulate earthen substances such as rock and sand."_

Koriand'r simply giggled and nodded, before skipping off, the struggling alien slung over her shoulder.

**Koriand'r's room**

To say Terra was currently unhappy was like saying the sun was hot.

She had been attacked by invading aliens, captured, bound and gagged by invading aliens, taken away from Earth, deposited on this crazy place and was now currently playing pet for some red-headed bimbo.

Fucking wonderful.

Presently, she had been carried along by the giggling alien and taken into a large, impressive room. It was well furnished, with two massive wardrobes, a huge mirror in between them, a handsome purple carpet and a huge circular bed, with no pillows and a purple sheet.

It was onto this bed that Terra was sat on, and the geomancer decided to continue glaring at the alien that sat next to her.

Okay, Terra had to admit, she didn't look bad once you got a close up. The alien had tanned skin, as bright as copper and probably just as hard, with shining emerald eyes, vibrant red hair, as bright as fire, with a thin, developed, curvy body and two little ovular crimson eyebrows, with a big wide smile, so bright and cheery that Terra's glaring resolve faded slightly. The clothing was rather strange. The alien had a metal collar, with an emerald set into it, that appeared to hold a purple sleeveless shirt. She had a purple mini-skirt, that showed off tanned thighs, before being covered by more-then-knee-high leggings, also purple, that went into boots. Finally, the forearms were clad in silver material, allowing the hands freedom, with an emerald on each one, and a bracelet on her upper arm.

A rather nice sight, sure, but Terra did not appreciate all that had happened to her recently, so she continued to glare at the red head.

_"Tell me, what is your name?" _ Koriand'r chirped cheerfully.

Of course, Terra didn't understand what the hell the red head just said, but she heard the cute little chirp of her voice. Feeling a little better around this one, Terra lessened the intensity of her glare slightly.

The alien clapped a tanned hand to her forehead.

_"Oh, silly me!" _She giggled. _"I had forgotten that, not only is your mouth sealed, but you cannot speak Tamaranean."_

With that, the alien promptly pulled off the strap over Terra's mouth, the blonde wincing at the sharp pulling, before speaking herself.

"Listen, lady, I don't care who or what you are, but you-"

She was interrupted at the red head kissed her.

Sapphire eyes widened in shock and disbelief as the alien's lips gently fastened to hers, passionate and controlled in their contact. The geomancer could taste the sweetness of the alien's lips, which were soft, yet felt as hard as metal.

Koriand'r deepened the kiss slightly, revelling in the soft, sweet, strong tang of her prize. She could feel the alien slowly give in to her, and, most exciting of all, she could feel a whole other language flare through her, bring new words, new meanings, new ideas to her brain.

Glorious!

Satisfied, Koriand'r separated from the dumb-struck blonde, whom was no longer glaring, only gaping. Koriand'r giggled, before putting this new language to the test.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

Oh, this language had a nice ring to it.

Terra simply gaped, awe-struck, at the alien. She had just kissed her. For no apparent reason. She had _kissed _her. And now, could suddenly speak perfect English.

The alien was waiting for her, so Terra gulped down her shock (Along with the sweet taste of her captor's lips- Don't think like that) and managed to stutter.

"T-T-Terra."

"Oh, Terra!" The alien giggled, bouncing up and down in excitement. "That is a most fascinating name! My name is Starfire, in your language at least, Princess of Tamaran!"

"Princess?" Terra asked, as this "Starfire" nodded.

"Correct! And it a most wondrous honor to meet you, new friend!" Starfire giggled.

This got Terra back to proper sense "What make's you think I'm your friend."

The alien looked surprised. "I-"

"I just got taken form my own planet by crazy attacking aliens, then you're here freaking molesting me, and you expect that I'm your friend?" Terra snapped angrily, her bound arms writhing behind her back, as she stood up to look down at the alien-

Whose emerald eyes started to sparkle with tears.

_Oh dear God, _Terra thought angrily, as her moment of rage suddenly dissipated into guilt at the alien's sadness, _now she's crying, and you're feeling guilty, because she's only been nice to you, despite aforementioned molestation, now make it up to her before you lose whatever support of probably the only person who might tolerate you._

"Look, Starfire-" Terra began, but was interrupted as the alien grabbed the blonde and started sobbing onto her chest, the geomancer blushing at the contact.

"I-I am so-so-so sorry a-at yo-your woes!" Starfire sobbed miserably, clinging the geomancer tightly. "I th-thought you m-ma-ma-may have been h-ha-happy, but you a-a-are sad-"

"-Please stop crying." Terra mumbled, her shirt getting soaked with tears, trying to awkwardly comfort the alien by rubbing her leg at the red head's torso.

Starfire hugged Terra tighter as her tears stopped flowing. "I apologise for my b-bout of tears. I-I thought you may have been happy w-w-with my mere presence. That is w-what I am used to. I apologise."

"You didn't order them to kidnap me." Terra muttered.

"It is my fault in a way." Starfire replied. "You were brought here as a sort of......... present."

Terra's eyes widened. "What?"

The alien looked a little awkward, but giggled. "You were brought here not only as a prize for the warrior's victory, but also as a gift for me. In technical terms, you are my property now."

Terra looked as though she'd been slapped in the face. The whole reason for her kidnapping was to be some kind of pet?

"I apologise if that does not appeal to you." Starfire continued. "But, you are here now, and I am sure that we can engage in most wonderful activities of friendship!"

"How about this: TAKE ME HOME RIGHT NOW!" Terra shouted. The idea of being a mere "pet" to anyone clashed horribly with her independent nature. No way would she lay down and roll over for anyone!

The blonde was surprised however, when a disturbingly dark look crossed the alien's face.

"No." Starfire replied, her voice as dark as her expression. Terra couldn't help but gulp, before yelping in shock as the alien pinned her down on the bed.

"You are the prize for the Princess of Tamaran." The red head snapped. "As such, you cannot leave. But you can satisfy."

The geomancer had only a second to process these words, before the alien's lips clamped down on hers.

Terra could not restrain her moan as the alien's sweet lips kissed passionately at her, feeling the tongue poke out to tickle at the blonde's lips. Terra struggled pitifully under Starfire, whom seemed to enjoy her writhing, before the red heads tongue pushed Terra's lips aside with ease and darted into her mouth.

Terra groaned and writhed as the red heads tongue lapped at her insides, its sweet taste and skill filling her mouth with warmth.

Despite earlier defiance, Terra couldn't really think of a good reason to resist this, so she settled on enjoying it. Well, Starfire did not look pretty good, after all.

However, before Terra could respond, Starfire had already withdrawn, giggling.

"Most tasty!" The alien giggled, before standing up and moving over to the left wardrobe.

Terra managed to sit up (Hard to do if your arms are tied tightly behind you)-

In time to see the alien pull off her skirt, revealing flawlessly round buttocks, as handsomely tanned as the rest of her.

_Dear fucking Lord, thank you for this hot piece of ass._

Okay, maybe being kidnapped wasn't so bad.

Next on the agenda was the purple fabric held by the metal collar. Terra watched in aroused fascination as it fluttered to the ground, seeing the sweet curve of the alien's back. Now, if only she could turn around-

Terra yelped in surprise as something pulled at her neck and she tumbled to the floor at Starfire's feet. Oh yeah, that collar and leash.

Kinky.

Terra looked up at the alien, taking in the full view of the tanned butt. Gorgeous.

The leash jerked at her neck, forcing her head up, almost touching aforementioned tanned butt.

"Would you care for a taste?" Starfire remarked both cheerfully and seductively, gently rotating her hips, her emerald eyes glancing affectionately down at the blonde.

Terra let out a tiny whine, before tentatively extending her tongue and poking it onto the alien's left cheek-

The taste!

It was tasted so sweet, like...... like........ like something sweet! And it was so smooth.......

Starfire murmured approval under her breath as Terra drew her tongue up the smooth skin, whimpering as her sensitive skin tingled under the wet muscle, the geomancer moaning softly as she trailed her tongue across the chasm that hid the almost invisible hole, moving to the right cheek and soaking it under her administrations. Heaven in the middle of Hell........

"V-very good, my pet....." The Princess whined cutely as Terra gently kissed the cheek, before resuming her licking. "You p-please me so......."

Terra whined in deprivation as Starfire sauntered to the wardrobe, retrieving a box form it, before walking over to stand behind Terra.

"But I would like to feel _you_ now." The alien softly purred, lifting the geomancer to her feet, one arm gently wrapping round the thin torso, the other slipping into the geomancer's shorts.

Terra yelped in pleasure as the alien's hand slipped through her pants and- despite having no knowledge of human anatomy- began to gently stroke at Terra's vulva.

The blonde whimpered in pleasure as her vagina reacted to the touch, wetting itself in instinctive reaction, the alien's finger skilfully slipping up and down her slit's length, before gently poking at her clitoris.

"O-oh-oh, S-Starfire....." Terra hissed in pleasure.

The second she spoke, the finger instantly retracted, the other arm span the blonde around and the alien actually _ slapped _her across the face, lightly, but still, she slapped her.

Terra gaped in shock at this manoeuvre as Starfire's emerald eyes narrowed at her.

"You do not talk unless I allow you to, pet." The alien snapped, before bending the surprised geomancer over her knee as the red head sat down upon the bed.

"It appears you may need some disciplining." The princess remarked, as she opened the box lying next to her and pulled something out. Terra brought her head, her cheek stinging slightly from that slap.

Starfire had pulled out what looked like an orange spatula-

Wait-

Before she knew it, her shorts and pants were being pulled down and-

SMACK!

The geomancer let out a sound between a squeak of pain and a groan of arousal as the spatula smacked against her butt, a perfect mixture and soft and hard, not overbearing, but not friendly either.

SMACK!

Starfire smirked to herself as her pet let out another groan. "You like it when I discipline you? Perhaps you have a knack for trouble."

Were it not for Starfire's new "no speak until I tell you too." (The smack marks on her cheek and butt gave claim to that) Terra probably would have responded wittily, as she often got in trouble, but as it was, simply groaned again as-

SMACK!

Starfire kept up the discipline until Terra was panting, her butt almost glowing red, the mark of the spatula neatly imprinted. The alien smirked, before tossing the spatula away and flipping Terra over, the geomancer moaning as her aching butt contacted the soft, cool blanket, as Starfire climbed on top of her, giggling softly as her tan body straddled the geomancer's pale thin body.

"You are a most perfect gift." The alien murmured, tauntingly rubbing her chest against Terra's. "Tell me, what would you have me do next? What would you want me to do to make you moan?"

Terra whined as Starfire rubbed her body against hers, the alien's tongue tantalisingly trailing at her ear lobe.

"Answer me."

"Y-your.... breasts....." The geomancer ground out, as the tongue slurped hungrily at her skin.

Starfire smiled as the English term registered in her mind. "Oh, perhaps you would enjoy the act of suckling upon my glands?"

Terra's desperate nod made the alien giggled, before the red head reared up to allow the blonde full view of her chest. The blonde started with awe-struck eyes at the twin mounds before her, each probably big enough that both her hands couldn't fit around one, with perk nipples of a deep pink colour, each orb of the handsome shade of copper.

She just had to have some of that!

But, to her frustration and annoyance, the alien kept her breasts out of reach of the blonde's hungered mouth and tongue, the geomancer unable to reach her desire.

"Perhaps if you please me so, I shall reward your with what _you _want. However-"

Terra whimpered as she flipped to her front, then feeling the alien lift her shirt up as far as it could, then unclipping her bra, releasing the strands from her back. Terra let out a louder, more gasping whimper as Starfire's long tongue trailed down her back, before the alien reached back into her box, pulling out a jar of some stuff.

"I have long awaited to use this on a pet of my own." Starfire purred. "Prepare yourself, slave Terra. It shall be, as your kind say, kinky."

Terra shivered with anticipation. With her head against the bed, she couldn't see what Starfire was up to, but judging by the sound of something charging up, and a cheeky purr, it was going to be swell.

However, swell wasn't really the word, as something thick and gooey dripped onto her back. Not that that was a problem of itself, but the fact that the stuff was _hot _made Terra yelp and squirm as the heat seared her both painfully and pleasurably.

Starfire was a naughty girl.

The alien princess giggled as her slave squirmed and panted under the hot substance, its gooey composition trailing down the blonde's back, hissing ever so softly against the cool pale skin of the geomancer.

Terra deduced that Starfire had pulled out one of the kinkiest tricks in the book- Hot wax.

_Perverted red headed- OW!_

Another blob of the hot stuff could be dribbled onto Terra's exposed butt. The geomancer thrashed under the sex method, panting rapidly as her body tried to fight off the heat, only arousing her further as Starfire actually licked the hot stuff off, feeling the long tongue curl skilfully at her searing butt.

Dear God............

Terra yelped as the collar on her neck tightened, the leash pulling her up into Starfire's grasp, the blonde gasping as the hot stuff still on her back trickled mercilessly down her spine, the alien's warm tongue licking at her neck.

"Do you love it?" Starfire purred lustily, her tongue trailing up and down Terra's thin neck.

"G-God, yes, yes, yes........" Terra groaned, before squealing as Starfire tipped some of the stuff onto the blonde's chest. Her cleavage flared in pain and pleasure at the hot trickle running down it, Terra writhing and moaning in Starfire's unbreakable grip.

"You are most easy to please and enjoy." Starfire giggled, as her hand moved round to rub at Terra's sticky chest, the geomancer moaning loudly at the soft, metallic touch of her captor. "You have been most enjoyable, slave Terra. I think I shall allow you your reward now."

Terra squeaked in anticipation, before her head was drawn right to-

Oh, sweet Jesus.

Those breasts!

The blonde wasted no time, her mouth lunging forward and clamping upon the right nipple, marvelling at the magnificent _taste! _It was so soft, yet metallic, so sweet, so _spicy, so fucking big! _Terra would convert her sexuality anytime of the week just to have some of _this! _If only her hand weren't tied up, she'd definitely be cupping this!

Starfire moaned softly as the geomancer's eager mouth suckled and licked and kissed and blew and squashed at her breast, her hand stroking at the golden hair as Terra pleasured her. Oh, what a glorious pet she was!

Soon, Starfire felt Terra was done and detached the suckling geomancer, the blonde moaning unhappily as Starfire turned her around so the alien's front pressed against Terra's back. The blonde was whimpering grumpily at lack of sweet tasty cleavage, before suddenly gasping as something thick and scaly was felt against her slit

**(Author's Notes: Brace yourselves, perverts. X'rogreb makes its move! If you don't know what X'rogreb is, read chapter 24. Or just read it here 0_0)**

The blonde could feel this scaly thing stroke at her slit, whimpering at its foreignness, before feeling its slick serpentine form trail up her body, revealing it to be-

Oh dear fucking Lord.

A fucking tentacle.

Jet-black, scaly, 2.5 inches thick.

A _fucking tentacle._

"The hell is that?" Terra gasped, before yelping as she felt Starfire's hand swiftly smack her ass.

"Do not speak unless I permit you." Starfire snapped. "You are my pet, and the pet does not speak unless told. However, in answer to your kind's lack of it, this is X'rogreb Apex. And you shall commence in the sucking of it."

"You're out of your fucking- OW!"

"Speak when told to. Pleasure the x'rogreb willingly, or unwillingly. What is your answer?"

Terra whimpered again as Starfire pinched an exposed nipple to assert herself. It was either _willingly _put this damn _thing _in your mouth or have it shove itself in anyway.

Terra wasn't an idiot.

Might as well try new things.

Feeling the alien press against her, that magnificent cleavage against her back, Terra tentatively poked her tongue out, feeling pretty damn disgusted and prodded the waiting appendage in front of her.

The black muscle shivered, Starfire shivered, as Terra's tongue took in its flavour. Funnily enough, the tentacle tasted between a combination of liquorice and raspberries. Huh.

Gaining a bit more confidence in lack of gross-disgusting-taste, the geomancer licked at the black tip, before wincing as it suddenly thrust forward into her mouth. The blonde both whimpered at the invading limb, before groaning as Starfire's gasping lips clamped onto her neck, the alien's arms moving round to seize her breasts and squeeze the tentacle between them.

Dear God!

The slick black scales rubbed skilfully against her sensitive breasts, Starfire rubbing her cleavage with tender hands, the alien's tongue lapping at her neck, the lips occasionally clamping on to kiss passionately, the tentacle- X-rock-green thing coiling smoothly and sensually in her mouth, its disturbingly sweet taste filling her.

_Dear GOD!_

Terra groaned again as her body was turned around, sending her chest-up on the bed, before practically squealing (Muffled, due to her full mouth) as Starfire's lips clamped onto a perk breast.

Both girls were writhing wildly at the pleasure they were feeling, Terra from the alien's lips, hands and X-roll-whatever-the-hell-it-was-called, Starfire from the geomancer's sweet skin and the warmth of her mouth.

Soon, Terra got her first experience of Starfire's sweetest taste as the limb in her mouth suddenly swelled slightly and spurted a fluid down into her throat, her tongue catching bits of this fluid, deeming it as the source of the raspberry-syrup taste that the tentacle kind of had. Tasty.

But, Dear Lord, the tentacle had actually _came _down her _mouth._

"Glorious......." Starfire hissed, before the tentacle retreated lower down as the alien pushed herself up to kiss her panting slave. "You are....... most brilliant..... slave Terra."

Terra didn't reply. All she did was merely whimper in pleasure as the black tentacle poked at her vulva.

"Are you ready?"

The words were spoken from the alien with such passion and softness that the geomancer was inclined to think of those old romance films.

However, the blonde nodded, sapphire eyes, though rather tired, narrowing coyly at the alien.

"Give me your best shot, Mistress......."

Starfire smirked.

**The Corridor outside.**

Galfore and another Tamaranean warrior were wandering down the corridor towards the main dining room. When they passed Koriand'r's room, the warrior asked:

_"Do you think the princess enjoys her gift?"_

_"I hope so." _Galfore replied. _"They have been in there for a while and-"_

They were interrupted by the yellow-haired alien's shrieks. While Galfore didn't understand what the prize was saying, the other warrior had secured lip contact with an Earthling and heard every word:

"**OH, GOD! STARFIRE! THAT'S SO GOOD! MY GOD, YES! YES! POUND ME WITH WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT THING IS! GOD, YES!"**

Smack!

**"OW!"**

**(Author's Notes: LOL, this part always makes me laugh! Guess X'rogreb isn't so bad, Terra? XD)**

Galfore and the warrior, whom understood what the alien had been shrieking, looked disturbed at the alien words, Galfore not knowing what the words, but catching the meaning behind them easily.

_"Yes. She likes her gift......."_

**Author's Notes: This chapter was pretty fun to write!**

**Well, old friend of mine (You know who you are, you pervert), I hope you like it. If not, Starfire will come rape you with the X'rogreb!**


	30. The L word at the Park

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is thanks to my loyal reviewer, Destroyahirismix 666 :D**

**Basically, Terra's been going out a lot late at night. Raven, naturally, is suspicious. So, she brings the others along to see what Terra's up to. Turn's out, it's not just Terra hiding something.**

**Starfire's up to something as well... :P**

**Titans Tower**

It had been going on for around two weeks.

And it was pissing Raven off.

Terra had been going out almost every night. Where, they didn't know. Terra merely told them that it was simply to walk around, see the night life of Jump City, but Raven didn't buy that crap.

Who went out every night just to look at stuff?

No, Terra was up to something. Something bad. It's didn't take an idiot (i.e. Beast Boy) to know that the treacherous blonde was up to something. And tonight, Raven would prove to the others that Terra, not matter how many volcanoes she stopped or how many Slade's she killed, was a traitor. Heck, maybe Slade was still alive, and the geomancer was transferring information to him personally!

Which was currently why she had gathered the other Titans in the living room, a few minutes after Terra had left for the night. But they were sceptical.

"C'mon, Raven!" Beast Boy grumbled. "You give us this riot act every day! "Oh, Terra can't be trusted, I wouldn't trust her with a grain of sand!" Geez, just drop it, will you?"

Raven glared at the changeling. "You're supposed to be all understanding of her and stuff. But she doesn't tell you what she's up to? I thought you two-"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't think she wants a relationship with me. If she wants to be just friends, then that's okay with me. Besides, I don't stalk her every move because I'm an annoyed mind-reader thing who got duped like the rest of us."

Raven glared at him, as Robin spoke up:

"Look, Raven. How about tonight, we just go find her, see what she does, and then go home?"

"Yeah, do some detective stuff and all. If only so you don't whine no more..." Cyborg grumbled.

Raven glared at him. "Terra could be potentially trying to betray us again! Maybe she duped Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload into doing dirty work for her or something. Those three owe her for saving them from the volcano. Even if Slade is gone, he could have left some way of controlling her, or some plot to continue or something-"

"-Perhaps, like Robin, occasionally, you are the obsessed?" Starfire asked. Robin looked a little downtrodden at that, while Raven turned her glare to the alien.

"Are you all against me now? Just to stick up for some chick who throws rocks around? I've been her a lot longer then she has!"

"We are trying to be logical, friend Raven. As Beast Boy said, you were most hurt when Terra betrayed us, and you may now be merely after a way of... backing the get at her." Starfire replied.

"Look, Titans." Robin interjected, before Raven could snap back at the Tamaranean. "We'll just follow her and see what she does, alright? Settle this once and for all."

Raven nodded curtly, as Starfire said:

"I shall not partake in the following. Someone needs to look after Silkie."

Said worm wiggled in joy at being noticed.

Cyborg nodded, as Starfire left the room. "Alright. We'll take the T-Car. Let's see what our lil' rock and roller's up to."

**Jump City**

The T-Car drove casually down the roads of the city they protected.

Cyborg was driving, Raven riding shotgun, the other two in the back seats, Robin arguing with Beast Boy over who was faster: Superman or the Flash.

"Do you have a lock on her?" Raven asked, looking around the streets with suspicion and caution.

Cyborg shook his head "She was near this area, but she must have turned off her communicator."

"Why though?" Robin asked.

"Obvious. So we don't follow her." Raven snarled. "I knew she was up to something, I knew-"

"Hey, is that Starfire?" Beast Boy asked, interrupting the sorceress.

The other Titans looked around in surprise. Sure enough, there a small purple streak moving through the air, only just visible in the night sky.

"It _is_ Starfire!" Robin gaped. "What's she doing?"

"Don't know, but lets find out. I don't think she saw us. Cyborg, put the T-Car on automatic and have it return to the Tower." Raven ordered. "I'll take us after her."

Cyborg nodded and set the instruction into his "baby". When he was done, Raven's power enveloped the four of them and a dark soul bird shot out of the car, following after the alien.

**The Park**

Ten minutes of following later, Starfire landed near the Jump City Park. The place was empty of civilians, having a sort of eerie, magical look in the moonlight. The alien looked around nervously, before taking a deep breath, looking relieved at the sight of no-one but her, before skipping off to the entrance of the park.

The soul bird landed a bit away, unfolding into Raven, whom released the boys from her cloak.

"The Park?" Cyborg asked. "What's Starfire doing here?"

"Guess she got bored of Silkie." Beast Boy suggested. "And wanted to take a walk or something."

"Lets follow her." Robin said. "Maybe she's looking for Terra as well."

"She shouldn't bother looking for Terra, she just found the girl already." Cyborg said, pointing.

Sure enough, as the others looked around, at the park entrance, was a familiar figure- Terra, whom was waiting at the entrance, the blonde smiling as the red head skipped over to her.

"Guess Terra's not evil." Beast Boy muttered at Raven. "She's just hanging out at the park with Star."

"Maybe she tricked Starfire into helping her. Maybe Starfire's an accomplice!" Raven snapped, firm in her conviction that Terra was having another attempt of betrayal.

"Let's get closer." Robin ordered. "Make sure they don't see you..."

With that, the four snuck around, moving to hide behind a tree, just as Starfire reached Terra. They heard the red head say:

"Hello, Terra!"

"Hi, Starfire."

The Titans listened to the tone of the girl's voice. Starfire was happy as always, Terra seemed endeared, pleased and triumphant.

"I am sorry we could not go to the arcade like you wished-"

"It's alright, Star. Good job on the update."

"Raven is very suspicious, currently."

"WHAT?" Raven gasped. "Starfire tipped Terra off?"

"Keep it down, Raven!" Beast Boy hissed.

"Starfire's helping the traitor!"

"Shut up, Raven!"

"Keep quiet, girl. Let's listen."

The blonde seemed amused, though she seemed a little guilty, sad even, at this news. "Don't blame her. At least she's smart enough not to really trust me that well. I wouldn't. I don't hate her for being suspicious."

"I trust you." Starfire replied softly.

"I know... Shall we?"

"While I am most happy with our endeavours-"

"_Our _endeavours?" Robin voiced, before Cyborg shushed him.

"-I am not sure it is wise to not tell the others, Terra."

"Not tell us what? That they mess around in the park?" Beast Boy muttered.

"Don't worry, Star. We'll tell them soon enough. But first, let's have some time to ourselves..."

With that, the blonde took the alien's hand and, to their observer's shock, kissed the alien gently on the lips. Starfire blushed, giggling slightly, before following Terra into the park.

The other Titans were shocked.

"Terra... and... Starfire?" Robin gaped.

"So, this is what Terra was up to." Cyborg mused, ignoring the Boy Wonder's small murmurs of "The hell?" "She wasn't doing anything bad or whatever. She's just hanging out with Star."

"Not just hanging out!" Beast Boy hollered. "They're... they're... they-"

"-Are... lesbians?" Robin whimpered.

"No way. There is no way in Hell-" Raven began angrily, but Cyborg cut her off.

"Look, let's just see what else they might be up to. I'm still not sure about this. It does have some mystery to it."

Raven nodded in agreement, strangely naive at this moment, for Robin and Beast Boy caught the real meaning behind Cyborg's words.

In reality, the cyborg had said: "_Let's see if they make out! This is hot!"_

With that, the four Titans followed the two girl's.

They were easy to find: Both girls were sitting atop a hill overlooking the Park lake, the water shining in the moonlight. Hiding behind a nearby bush, the Titans heard Starfire say:

"It is most beautiful..."

Terra smiled, her blue eyes shining. "Not as beautiful as you, Starfire..."

The alien giggled, blushing furiously at the blonde's passionate praise.

The boys were watching with rapt attention, as Raven glared at Terra.

Terra chuckled, taking Starfire's hand in hers, as her other hand stroked the alien's cheek. "You're cute when you blush, Star."

The alien giggled again. "That is most endearing, Terra. Though... I am still uncertain about-"

Terra chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Starfire. If you want to tell them, I won't stop you. But for now, let it just be us..."

Starfire began to giggle, but it turned into a sensual moan as Terra kissed her passionately on the lips, both girl's wrapping their arms around the other.

The four Titans stared, before Raven huffed and stalked off, disappearing into the shadows.

The boys just stared in awe, as Terra pushed Starfire to the ground, their bodies side by side, Beast Boy letting out an awe-struck: "My God..." As Terra slipped her hand up the alien's shirt, the Tamaranean moaning softly, the vibrant red hair and the bright yellow shining in the moon, their dark bodies almost invisible in the shade of night.

Cyborg was awe-struck. This was hot. Watching the geomancer sensually kiss the red head. Awesome.

Beast Boy was feeling a little annoyed that this was the reason that Terra didn't want him, but his Y chromosome told him to shut up and store this scene in eternal memory.

Robin was also feeling shocked by Starfire's sexuality, a little betrayed, actually. But, like Beast Boy, his Y chromosome told him to shut the hell up and enjoy two hot chicks touching each other up in this romantic setting.

Terra was one lucky son of a bitch.

**The next morning**

The boys had gotten home before the now-revealed-to-be lesbians, and were excitedly discussing what they had witnessed. Sadly, there had been nothing more then the slip into shirts and pants, but still, hardcore.

Raven bitched at them all for being perverts, only to screech in anger and stalk to her room when Beast Boy joked about her being jealous that Terra beat her to Starfire.

Anyway, when Cyborg came into the living room that morning, he saw Terra and Starfire snuggled up on the couch, The geomancer leaning back into the soft material, the alien beside her, the blonde's arms wrapped almost idly around the other girl, a large smile on Starfire's sleeping face.

It was obvious what this image was meant to be: Starfire had gone to bed, but had woken up, and decided to watch a movie, since Mulan 2 was in the DVD player. Terra had returned, been greeted with Starfire and watched the film with her, and they had fallen asleep when it ended.

But Cyborg knew the truth behind their snuggling, and, smiling knowingly, went to make breakfast.

Later that day, Starfire and Terra told them about their relationship.

The overall lack of surprise from their team-mates was explained by a petty Raven, getting her own back on Beast Boy's accusation last night. Needless to say, the three boys were introduced to the wrath of two spied upon lesbians, while Raven watched with amusement.

Later that same day, Starfire and Terra watched Mulan 2 again, as Raven took over with the torturing of the perverts.

A lovely night before and a lovely day now, for a geomancer and an alien princess.

**Author's Notes: Thanks to Destroyahirismix 666 for this fun plot :D**

**Well, The Titans found out about Star and Terra, but the boys suffer for their earlier perversions XD**

**Speaking of Mulan 2, Starfire/ Terra would definitely tell you that Terra/ Starfire is:**

**"_A Girl worth fighting for!"_**

**I like that song :P**


	31. Discussions in the Dark: Power of Earth

**Author's Notes: Warning: This chapter is continuation of "Discussions in the Dark", per request from my good friend, the Guy I Keep Annoying. (though I got him with a Baseball Pun :P)**

**That means dark, sexual material, pretty much rape.**

**You know what's going on here. Terra has Starfire at Slade's lair, discussing some stuff with her in Part 1. Part 2 got serious, with Terra getting it on with Star, pretty much raping the poor alien.**

**Part 3 here is Terra going all out.**

**Poor Starfire...**

**Enjoy (I know I probably won't. Poor Star)**

**Slade's Lair: Captive's cell**

The sheer pain of the screams tearing out of Starfire's mouth was like music to Terra.

How she loved the feeling of utter control over such a powerful lover. Starfire had enough strength to take down at least ten Tyrannosaurus' all at once, could move a ship like a paper weight, could destroy a whole city if she wanted to.

And she was now nothing more then Terra's personal slave.

Terra liked being in control.

The alien was sobbing pathetically as she screamed, tears surging from her eyes. Terra grunted in annoyance as her strap-on struggled to dig deeper into the Tamaranean's anus. Starfire always was tight when it came to sex, but this was off the scale. Never mind. It made it more fun to break her open.

Terra smirked sadistically, her hand squeezing a firm, large breast, as Starfire choked on her tears, the alien completely limp and helpless against the painful force of her rectum's invasion.

The pain that the alien was in could not be described easily.

Her body was being torn into with no regard to her, her rectum searing in hot pain as the dildo forced its way in, deeper with each cruel thrust, the blonde's teeth and tongue attacking her neck, one hand clenching her breast painfully, the other hand forcing her head against the rough ground, her cheek scraping mercilessly against the floor.

Despite all this, it was nothing, _ nothing, _compared to her emotional pain.

How could this be? How could Terra do this to her so... so... _casually? _She was using her, using her very body as nothing more then a toy to be played with, to be broken. She had loved her, she had loved the geomancer. She gave her everything she had to offer. She gave Terra her heart, her food, her love, her understanding. And yet, here she was, nothing more then a prisoner, screaming in pain as her body flared at its treatment.

How could Terra say she loved her, when she was doing nothing more then making her _hurt? _

_It all hurts, please make it stop, please, stop, stop, stop-_

"STOP!" The alien screamed, her body arching with her vocal surge.

Terra didn't stop. She merely went faster, got rougher, harder.

"I won't stop..." The blonde hissed, her teeth sinking into the alien's shoulder, hard enough to draw a drop of red blood, as red as the drops escaping Starfire's second hole. "I'm not going to stop, Starfire. Not until you completely submit to me, become mine forever."

"S-s-stop, s-stop, p-p-please, s-stop..." The alien pleaded pathetically, the pain of her anus almost too much to bear.

"Do you give up, Starfire?" Her torturer hissed. "Have you finally had enough of defiance? Are you finally going to surrender yourself? Officially, of course. You surrendered to me a long time ago."

A particularly hard thrust finally sheathed the black dildo into Starfire's anus, the alien screaming in pain as she was fully invaded.

"There we are..." The geomancer purred. "You've finally loosened up. Now the real fun begins."

Starfire could only sob as Terra grinded her hips into hers roughly, before resetting the tempo, in, out, in, out.

By habit now, her vagina was building up her climax, the sheer hurt of her tight walls being driven back having been subdued by now, Terra having finally conquered them.

"P-p-please... w-why?" Starfire asked pitifully, gasping as Terra took her time with withdrawing the strap-on.

"Why? Why did I betray your stupid friends? Because they betrayed me first. Why am I hurting you so much right now? Because you need to learn your place. Why do I keep you here, despite all you go through? _Because I love you."_

Starfire was crying louder then ever now.

Terra was lying to her. Again. She didn't love her. If she did love her, she wouldn't be hurting her. She wouldn't be forcing her to be nothing more then a pathetic slave, useful only for the desires of her captor. She hurt her again and again.

Raven had been right... perhaps there was nothing left for Terra.

But yet, Starfire still wanted to hope-

Her pain had nearly driven the pleasure of her building climax away form her mind, but the sudden buckling of her hips as she burst made her aware of it. The gold surged from her vagina, spraying onto the floor as her body gave out.

She was so tired... it all hurt so much...

Terra smirked slightly as she finally pulled out, standing up to tower over her prey, whom without the support collapsed onto the floor, her body shaking with sobs, her faces wet with tears, her lower half clearly ravaged, her body slick with sweat.

Truly a sight worth seeing.

"You see, Starfire? You see what happens when you defy me?" Terra sneered, sauntering over to the alien's head, where she grabbed the mane of fiery hair, forcing Starfire's head up so the sadistic sapphires met with the pained emeralds. "If you had just been a good little girl and did what Mummy told you to, you wouldn't have to deal with a smacked bum, would you?"

Terra smirked as Starfire let out another pitiful sob, before with a flick of her wrist, sent the alien sprawling onto her back.

Starfire heaved with ragged breaths as Terra crawled onto her, the blonde's hands stroking idly at the alien's curves, soaked with sweat.

"Oh, so beautiful..." The geomancer purred. "A goddess made flesh. The goddess of the demon that seduced her... Oh, you're unlike any other, Starfire..."

The alien whimpered pathetically as Terra gently kissed her, the passionate touch a monstrous contrast to her earlier brutality.

"But let's not forget: A goddess you may be, but in charge, you are not." The geomancer hissed, as her eyes glowed a sharp yellow, an eerie promise of more pain, more pleasure, _more_. "Because you are _mine..."_

Starfire whimpered.

Terra smirked, before seizing Starfire's shirt. With a pull, the material fell from the metal collar and was easily cast aside, the blonde's lustful eyes now fixed on her prey's exposed breasts, so lush and perfect, slick with sweat.

Oh, magnificent. And it was all _ hers. _Everything that was Starfire belonged to _her_, and no-one would ever take that from her.

Terra smirked, allowing herself to snicker "Why, Starfire, what big tits you have. All the better for me to suck, of course." Before bringing her mouth down to clamp onto the left nipple, relishing its sweet taste, one hand stroking at the alien's curves, the other moving up to the small mark on her tanned shoulder, wiping away the tiny bit of blood from her bite, as her hungry lips suckled at the deep-pink nipple, her tongue lapping at the copper skin.

Starfire moaned pitifully, her body too tired to move, still recovering from three orgasms in a row, as well as the rough brutality that made two of those orgasms. Why wouldn't Terra stop? She couldn't take anymore, she was too drained, too tired. She just couldn't take anymore-

OH!

Terra bit down on the copper peak, her teeth digging into the soft skin, not as hard as her attack on the tanned shoulder, but still. Starfire let out a weak shriek, her voice having started to give out from her screams.

It was just too much... she couldn't last... please, make it stop... why wouldn't it stop?

_Why wouldn't it stop?_

Because Terra was right. The geomancer would not stop until she gave up and joined her.

That was it.

Terra was right. Starfire was hers

Terra had her body under her control. Terra had her mind bent to her will. Terra had Starfire's very heart in her grasp. Starfire had given the geomancer everything. Her whole being. And she was now Terra's; An infinite, binding movement. Starfire belonged to Terra.

That was it.

She _belonged _to Terra.

A goddess in the demon's grasp.

Helpless to escape.

The demon's lust had her.

The goddess corrupted by her own pitiful desire.

Starfire groaned as Terra's ran her tongue around her nipple, before the teeth pinched it between them. The blonde then moved up and kissed Starfire, rough, but passionate. Starfire seemed to be getting a bit more responsive to her. Excellent. She was finally loosening up, no pun intended.

"T-T-Terra..."

"Oh, Starfire..."

Starfire's groan elevated to a pathetic, tired squeal as she felt the strap-on penetrate her vagina again, Terra's lips hissing hungrily at Starfire's tearful cheeks.

"W-Why... I c-c-cannot... p-please..."

"Until you bear our mark, Starfire." Terra hissed. "I will _never **stop.**"_

"P-p-please... p-p-please s-stop..." Starfire whimpered, pleading with her eyes, trying to find some pity on those frozen sapphires.

Terra snorted, thrusting in harder to make Starfire gasp in pained, tired pleasure.

"Are you going to finally give up this stupid dedication to pitiful friends?" Terra asked. "They're gone, Starfire. They abandoned you. They left you here, all on your own."

"N-no... t-t-th-they wouldn't..." Starfire panted, feeling the sex-toy fill her again. "T-they-"

"-Betrayed you, Starfire." Terra purred. "I may have turned on them, but they left you here to suffer at whatever tortures Slade has. They are the real traitors."

"N-no-no-no, s-stop... s-stop!" Starfire begged.

"That right's, Starfire. Beg for me. Beg for me..." Terra cooed seductively. "Beg until you can't squeak anymore."

Starfire's body ached in tiredness as Terra thrust in harder, the alien only able to whimper as whatever recuperating strength left her, Terra's eyes glowing golden as the geomancer used Starfire's previous orgasms as fuel for her own building climax. The ground around them shook with each thrust, golden energy crackling from the geomancer as she built herself up, sadistically smirking as her lover shook with the energy coursing through her.

"My very power lusts for you, Starfire." Terra snarled, feeling her primal energy melding with the alien. "Oh, I can feel you... I can feel my power taking you..."

"s-s-stop..." Starfire whispered, the energy surging through her, her body arching in pain and pleasure. Pain and pleasure were one, she could not tell one from the other.

_Dear X'hal..._

Terre thrust in, rougher, harder, faster, and Starfire's body was forced to build itself up for a fourth orgasm.

She couldn't take anymore...

Finally, her body couldn't take it any longer, and her vagina burst, just as Terra let out a small scream of pleasure as her own orgasm soaked her armour, the primal energy surging from both girls, the ground shaking from the geomancer's orgasm.

The blonde panted for a moment, smirking in triumph as she felt her juices wet her pants, before pulling out of Starfire and standing tall above her.

The alien was completely used up now, far too tired for any further action.

But Terra liked to drive things to the extreme.

"Oh look, Star." Terra cooed sadistically, as the alien lay panting on the floor, observing her jet-black strap-on. "There's vagina juice all over my wee dildo. Be a good girl and _ clean it, _would you?"

Starfire only panted, her eyes droopy, her breathing deep, husky and ragged, but stronger, much stronger. The blonde's energy had rebooted the alien's tired muscles, refilling them with power.

"Oh, you all tired, Starfire?" Terra cooed. "Not anymore. My power is your power. A little boost, so you can go through with another little session."

"N-never!" Starfire hissed, forcing herself to her knees-

Only to shriek in pain when Terra's hand seized her head and forced it into the wall.

"You misunderstood me, Starfire." The geomancer sneered, glaring down at her trapped prey. "That _wasn't a request."_

Starfire whimpered...

**Author's Notes: Part 4 will arrive soon...**


	32. A small Muse

**Author's Notes: A tiny wee snippet about Star x Terra, Enjoy!**

**Markovia: Terra's room**

_"Now, young princess." The blonde's nanny, a small, kind and wise woman with a tuft of white hair, said nicely to the little five-year old, whom was pouting angrily. "You shouldn't assume all boys are like your brother. Some are much more calm and friendly-"_

_"I don't care!" The young girl, Terra, princess of Markovia, whined. "I don't wanna marry a stinky boy! They're mean and they pull your hair and try to steal your dolls!"_

_"That is only your brother." Her nanny remarked, smiling at the young princesses indignation. "But if you do not want a prince, who will you marry when you're older?"_

_The young blonde girl thought for a moment, before perking up: "I'll marry a princess! Then, we can both cook and talk about dolls and hair and giggle together and it'll be much more fun then with some stinky boy! We'll both be princesses"_

_Terra's nanny chuckled as the little girl went on:_

_"I want my princess to...to...to have red hair! And green eyes! And she'll smile all the time! It'll be fun! And-and she comes from space!"_

_"Space, you say?" Her nanny asked, bemused. "Why?"_

_"Because then she'll be a princess of another planet!" Terra giggled. "And we'll both have planets!"_

_"Well, little one." Her nanny said kindly, winking at the youngster. "I hope you one day get an alien princess."_

Eleven years later, Terra smiled at this memory, as she lay on the couch, gently relaxing against Starfire's warm body.

"Don't worry, Nanny." The blonde murmured to herself, stroking the vibrant crimson hair of her love. "I got my alien princess..."


	33. Things go Bump in the Tower

**Author's Notes: My first song-fic. Based on a scenario where Terra and Star are the only ones in the Tower, while the others are out for the night or something. **

**What a perfect opportunity for our geomancer!**

**1: She can let the Slade-bots in without a care, and:**

**2: Well, why do you think there's a Star x Terra on the summary?**

**Lyrics are from _Things go Bump in the Night _by All-stars, or someone like that. Not mine anyway.**

**Titans Tower**

The time was finally at hand.

As night glared down at the famous structure of the T-Tower, a slim figure stood on the roof, observing the incoming army that now had access to the Tower.

Its defences were nothing. Its protectors were out for the night, having fun in the city.

Except for two. One, eyes glowing yellow, smirked as the army entered the building. All was going to plan. And she had a plan for the other being in this tower...

_"You may take her now." _The voice of the communicator murmured.

**_There's a chill in the air (Chill in the air)_**

Starfire lay within her bed, softly breathing as her mind braced for slumber. It was a quiet night, for it was just her and Terra in the Tower. Never mind. It was very peaceful-  
_ **  
There's a creak on the stairs (Creak on the stairs)**_

Suddenly, she heard something, something like footsteps.

"Terra?" The alien asked softly, lifting herself up from the bed to glance at her door. It was very dark in the room, and she could barely make out the smooth metal.

Then, she heard it-__

**You've got a knock on your door (Knock on your door)  
Is there anybody out?**

"Terra? Is that you?" Starfire asked nervously, as the sound of a tiny knock registered in her ears.

Nothing.

Slowly, Starfire got out of her bed and cautiously made her way to the door, treading carefully.

The door opened at her presence and she poked out her head to look down the dark corridors. She could barely see a foot in front of her because of the dark, and it made her nervous. Where was Terra?

What had knocked on her door? The Tamaranean felt slightly vulnerable in nothing but her pink pyjamas, long sleeved trousers and a pink T-shirt, with a yellow star on the left of it, that showed her naval.

As she slowly moved from her room to see if she could find Terra, she heard a sound behind her.

Instantly, her hand lit into a star-bolt, and she held up the green light-

-To see a massive number of Slade-bots, staring eerily at her._  
**  
They're out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and prowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound**_

Horror overwhelmed her, and flight took over.

She ran for it._****_

You can not run!  
And you can not hide!  
Yeah you gotta face it baby,  
Things go bump in the night!

Starfire rounded a corner, unrelenting panic and fear driving her forwards. How had they got into the Tower? She had to find Terra, get her to safety, contact the others, get help-_****_

Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide!

Another mass of robots awaited around the next corner. With a scream of horror, Starfire shot randomly into their midst, before retreating back the other way.  
_**  
Yeah you gotta face it baby,  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night!**_

Tell me who's spooking who? (Who's spooking who?)

Starfire stopped in her tracks around the next corner:

Glowing yellow eyes, staring at her from the darkness.

"Terra!" The alien gasped in relief. "You are safe! We must leave! Slade has infiltrated an army! We must call the others!"

"Sorry, Starfire." The geomancer, hidden in the darkness save the eyes. "But I can't do that."_****_

It's very Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo)

"Why?" Starfire asked, horrified.

Terra smirked, unseen in the darkness. "Because I let them in. They're here because I shut down the defences. The others don't know a thing, Starfire... And soon, neither will you..."

Betrayal.

Terra had betrayed them.

Starfire ran, she ran as fast as she could_****_

You hear a shriek in the house (Shriek in the house)

She could hear the robots in the darkness. She could hear the traitor moving after her. She had to get out of here, she had to escape!**__**

You know its freaking me out!

She had to keep moving, knocking aside any foolish robot that tried to stop her. She had to warn the others!**__**

They're out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and prowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound

Starfire turned a corner-

And the golden glow was right there.

"You can't escape, Starfire." Terra purred, her shadowed form stalking towards the horrified Tamaranean. "By the end of this night... You shall be all mine..."

Starfire yelped in horror as the implications hit, and she ran the other way.**__**

You can not run!  
And you can not hide!

A wall burst open in front of her, revealing her huntress.

"You cannot run, Starfire..."**__**

Yeah you gotta face it baby,  
Things go bump in the night!

Starfire attempted to flee the way she had come, but Terra had somehow gotten in front of her. The alien shrieked in fear as the geomancer pressed the red head against the wall.

"You can't escape me, Starfire..." Terra purred, one arm running up the alien's side, earning a pitiful whimper from the Tamaranean.

Starfire quickly raised an elbow and slammed it into the wall behind her, smashing right through it and fleeing from the geomancer before she could grab her again.**__**

Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide!  
Yeah you gotta face it baby,  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night!

Why couldn't she do anything against Terra? The blonde had betrayed her, betrayed her team, allowed their enemy into their home! Why couldn't she fight back?

Because Terra was her friend...

**_It's pretty spooky,  
It's pretty spooky,_**

Starfire heard the footsteps sauntering towards her. How was she catching up so quickly. Starfire fled again, feeling the confidence needed for her strength failing  
**_  
It's pretty spooky,  
It's pretty spooky_**

More robots trying to get in her way. Starfire managed to slip past them, her slim frame easily bypassing her enemies

**_It's pretty spooky,  
It's pretty spooky,  
(They go bump, they go bump, they go bump, they go-)  
It's pretty spooky,  
It's pretty spooky  
(-They go bump, they go, they go bump, they go)_**

Starfire continued running, not knowing where she was going in the darkness. She had to find the door, or a window, or something-

Terra suddenly appeared in front of her.

Starfire screamed in shock as she fell backwards onto her butt, Terra advancing towards her.

"I control the earth, Starfire. The walls of this Tower are nothing but earth and metal. I can find you, wherever you go, and catch you, wherever you hide..." Terra cooed seductively, as Starfire scrambled to her feet and fled.

**_You can not run,  
And you can not hide.  
Yeah you gotta face it baby,  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night!_**

Starfire finally stopped, running out of breath. The alien whimpered as her body complained from all the running, before she realised she was outside her own room.

Desperately, the alien quickly opened the door and slipped inside, hoping to fortify it or something-

**_You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_**

Something grabbed her, spun her round and pinned her back against the wall.

Terra.

"You can't run. You can't hide, Starfire." Terra whispered to her, her body pressing against the fearful alien's. "I will always find you. And I will make you _mine..."_

Starfire whimpered.

**_You know where ever you run!  
And where ever you hide!  
Yeah you gotta face it baby,  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night!_**

With surprising strength, Terra then spun round, flinging Starfire onto the bed. The alien bounced on the bed once, before flopping down, fear, shock and... she didn't know, holding her paralysed on the bed as the blonde smirked.

**_You cannot run!_**

Starfire whimpered in fear as Terra sauntered over, the geomancer's eyes glowing in triumph.**__**

You cannot hide!  
Oh yeah!

The blonde climbed onto the bed, her body above the fearful alien, whom flinched away from her captor.**__**

You know where ever you run,

Starfire raised an arm to try and shove Terra off her, but her limb was seized and pinned, as was her other arm. She was trapped, her emotions doing nothing to help her.

Frightened emeralds stared at the golden glow, unable to comprehend their owner's betrayal, but not wanting them to leave...  
**_  
And where ever you hide_**

Terra's body pressed onto hers, the blonde smirking in triumph as Starfire moaned ever so softly at the contact.

_"You're all mine, Starfire..."  
_**_  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night!_**

And the geomancer's lips pressed passionately against the alien's, whom offered no resistance other then to moan, as the darkness overtook her...

The room's door closed with a soft hiss, hiding away the predator and her prey.

**Author's Notes; Thing go Bump in the Night. A great song, in my opinion :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**


	34. Hormones are a Bitch

**Author's Notes: You'll probably laugh your pants off at this one. I know I did XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Titans Tower**

To say it had been a hectic two weeks was like saying that a fly was small.

It had been mental. Completely, and utterly, mental.

I mean, seriously. You would not believe it.

Let's start at the beginning.

_Day one, Week one_

It had all started one night.

Of course, when most of your time was devoted to hanging out, stopping crime and all that, you didn't really have much spare time outside of eating and sleeping. Thankfully, this day had pretty much nothing going on, and Terra and Starfire were glad for the opportunity to do a little mature satisfaction. Of course, the imagination worked wonders for sexual activities.

Of course, Starfire was stronger then anything on the planet, so it was natural that she'd occasionally "take charge."

Tonight's love-making, however, was a little off. Sure, it was as great as any other, but Starfire seemed to be a bit more... controlling, more dominating. Not that Terra minded. The idea of sweet, naive Starfire playing dominatrix was always a fun thought for her. So that was that.

_Day two, Week one_

It was on day two when thing started to get a bit... out of whack.

Starfire seemed more quiet then usual that morning, as she sat at the table, and seemed to twitch every now and then, as though she were restraining something. Naturally, Terra wondered what was up, and posed the questions to the Tamaranean: "Are you alright, Star? You seem real quiet."

Cyborg, whom was sat next to the alien, munching on his bacon sandwich, also looked curious and waited for Starfire's answer. Robin and Beast Boy were at the training room, Raven meditating as usual.

What they didn't expect was for Starfire's eyes to glow and her hand shooting out to grab Terra's chin and pull her to face level as she actually _hissed: _"I am much better then "alright."

Cyborg looked confused, Terra slightly weirded out, before the man excused himself and went to his room to do some tests. His scanner just picked up some weird chemicals emanating from Starfire, and he wanted to check them out.

When he returned to the kitchen an hour later (Along with the other three), Cyborg found Starfire, the Tamaranean pinning Terra onto the table, the alien's mouth hungrily assaulting her writhing girl-friends throat. Of course, Robin had forbidden the pair from getting frisky anywhere other then their room's, so Cyborg had to pull Starfire off the geomancer.

What he didn't expect, was for the alien to actually snarl at him, shove him off her and stalk off, looking immensely pissed. The rest were perturbed at this, while Terra looked down-right disturbed, wide-eyed and rather shocked. As it turned out, the minute Cyborg had left, Starfire had come right onto her girlfriend.

The reason for this became clear when Cyborg explained what he had found out. Apparently, Starfire was going through a Tamaranean hormonal process. In short, going into heat, suffering from an insatiable mating urge. Of course, the process was to show readiness to pregnancy, but as Terra could not get Starfire pregnant, nor vice versa, despite the X-word, then the Tamaranean's sexual hormones would not be abated.

In short, Terra was looking at two weeks of practically getting it hard.

Sometimes, having an alien for a girlfriend was hard work.

_Day three, Week one_

Naturally, Galfore had been informed of his foster daughter's current state, and recalled her to Tamaran to lend her supplies for traditional foods and such. Not to get rid of the current urges of Starfire, but really to remove her from the Tower for as long as possible.

Terra, of course, was pretty damn nervous now, knowing what was in store for her. But it wouldn't be all bad, right?

_Day four, Week one_

Unfortunately, urges should not really be held back. Starfire eventually lost it and sped off back to Earth. Robin had answered the doorbell, only to be flung aside as the Tamaranean stormed in, seeking out her girlfriend. Terra had been relaxing in her room, listening to some music, when her door was knocked out of the way, and she saw the hormonal red head, emerald eyes glowing with lust, desire and promise of one heck of a time.

Terra barely had time to "eep" when the Tamaranean was upon her.

Of course, a whole day of restraining herself on Tamaran, plus the new urges for this day, meant Terra got one hell of a, put simply, shagging, and when Starfire had finally worked it off for the day, four hours later, Terra had climaxed a total of seven times and was completely and utterly worn out. So worn out, she spent the rest of the day and the night sleeping it off.

But it was damn good.

_Day five, Week one_

However, Terra's mental weak point was that, when confronted with something pretty damn out of control, her instinct was to run, rather then face it.

So, she spent the day trying to do the one thing she never though she would do- Avoid Starfire.

Unfortunately, this only meant that the alien was getting more and more pent up, and a bit more crazy in her hunt for satisfaction. However, Terra was good at hiding when she wanted to, and Starfire didn't find her for a while, though it got pretty close at times, such as when Terra went to the toilet, only for Starfire to barge right in. She only escaped by managing to squeeze herself behind a cupboard and waiting for Starfire to leave.

However, upon hearing that Starfire had gone for a walk to try and relieve some energy, Terra accepted a round of video games from Beast Boy.

You know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun.

Time went too quickly.

Terra and Beast Boy were in the middle of their twenty-sixth race, when a certain tanned figure stepped in front of the blonde's eye-sight, the only thing stopping the Tamaranean from ravaging Terra right there and then was Beast Boy's presence, though that was sorted out by a snarling of:

_"Beast Boy, get out now."_

He was gone faster then Kid Flash on caffeine.

"Oh, er... hey Star!" Terra giggled nervously, backing into the couch as her girlfriend leaned over her, the alien's taller frame surrounding her, emerald eyes boring into nervous sapphires. "How-how are you?"

"_Take your clothes off. Now. Before I rip them off._"

The other Titans wisely avoided the living room for the rest of the day.

_Day six, Week one_

Okay, so avoiding the alien was a bad idea. It just pent her up more.

So, Terra decided on a new strategy: Introduce the Tamaranean to the concept of "masturbation"

It worked, actually. Starfire got to let off some steam pretty early on, and she admitted that it did feel good. But of course, it didn't really compare to Terra's administrations on the alien's body. Terra accepted that with grace, and thus, Starfire promised to perform the "baton of masters" so to help out with her urges.

Of course, she still did her girlfriend later that day, but it wasn't as... mental as the last times.

_Day seven, Week one_

Unfortunately, another revelation came about: Despite the near-constant sex, Starfire's hormonal urges were not satisfied, due to the lack of either girl being pregnant, which was the purpose of this hormonal rage. And it got stronger and more urgent with each passing day. And it apparently got even more powerful after a battle.

This time, Plasmus was attacking. He was pretty easy, so Raven, Starfire and Cyborg went to beat him up.

Terra was wandering through the corridors, whistling to herself, when she turned a corner and was confronted by a one rather crazed Starfire. The alien's shirt had been ripped slightly from where Plasmus had got off a decent punch, her body was scuffed by hitting a wall from said punch, and her body was slick with sweat.

Robin was wandering around also, when he witnessed Starfire dragging a whimpering Terra behind her to the alien's room.

For the first time in his life, Robin felt just a little bit relieved that Starfire wasn't his girlfriend.

_Day one, Week two_

Raven found a rather annoyed looking and naked Terra tied up and gagged on the couch that morning.

She left without a word, passing Starfire on the way out, noting with slight confusion that the alien was carrying a spatula and a can of red paint-

Oh wait.

...

Frightening, truly frightening.

_Day two-Day four, Week two_

Not much happened on these days. Day two involved Starfire screwing Terra in her bedroom like normal. Day three had Starfire getting Terra while the geomancer was in the shower. And day four was on top of the kitchen table.

The other Titans had gotten used to this crazy ass behaviour from Starfire, so it was easier to find and avoid.

_Day five, Week two_

But of course, the constant love-making from the resilient Tamaranean was bound to wear out the poor blonde.

Currently, the blonde was helping Cyborg do some work on the T-Car.

"I'm impressed you can stand it all, girl." Cyborg said, as he finished pumping a tire. "I mean, Starfire ain't exactly a soft kitten."

"Nope." Terra agreed, passing him a wrench so he could work on the engine a bit. "I feel like my lower half is made of jelly. I mean, I love her, love all her little loving stuff, but this is... well, kinda overkill."

"Just glad it ain't me."

"Gee, thanks. I dunno how much longer I can take this. I just feel like hiding and waiting for her to dry up, so to speak."

Before Cyborg could reply, the door opened.

Let's just say, Terra fled into the car as fast as she could, said car's door got ripped off, Cyborg cried at that, but was kicked out, and Terra got hers.

She got hers rough.

_Day six, Week two_

Freedom was constant screwing was so close that Terra could taste it. Not to say the past two weeks hadn't been bad or anything, but still, rough. Very rough. Terra still had no idea that the apex could have fit in there...

She went for a shower-

Starfire was waiting for her, smirking that delightfully lustful smirk of hers.

Three hours later, Terra had a shower.

_Day seven, Week two_

At last!

The final day!

At long freaking last!

Terra was so happy, she decided to make it a special time!

So, she bought a French Maid outfit at the Mall.

Judging from the Tamaranean's reaction, an attractive girl in a French Maid could be just as arousing to a lesbian alien as to a man.

Oh God, was it brilliant. A whole six hours of nothing but. Nice.

The next day, Starfire's hormones had worn themselves out at long last, and she was back to naive, non-sex-crazy normal. And all was well!

Except when Cyborg told her that the purpose of the hormones was for pregnancy-

"Congratulations, Terra! You're the first human to get knocked up by an alien princess!"

She fainted.

"Geez, I was just joking."

**Author's Notes: You evil bastard, Cyborg XD**

**Hope ya' liked it!**


	35. Under a Couch

**Author's Notes: Made this for my good, real-life friend, a while ago.**

**Basically, Terra and Starfire had a cat-fight over the last plate of Glorrk, and ended up trapped under a couch. That's right. Trapped under a couch.**

**However, Starfire gets all touchy, feely, next thing you know-**

**Well, it's rated M. What did you expect? :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Titans Tower**

They were still stuck under the couch, much to their annoyance. Twelve long hours had passed since their fight over the Glorrk, and they were still trapped under the damned couch, their limbs tangled up, unable to get out.

"This is now beyond awkward." Terra grumbled. She was hungry, thirsty and needed to pee. These little things were combining into one big pain in the ass. Kinda like that damn Ternion.

"But we have spent much time discussing the stuff of girls!" Starfire giggled, having gotten used to being trapped much easier. "We have discussed the mall of shopping, boys, the villains and how we love the Glorrk. Surely, this constitutes at the hanging out? Though we have not hung anything."

"True, but being stuck under a couch isn't how I wanna spend time with you, Star." The geomancer replied grumpily.

"But we have spent time under a couch!" Starfire giggled.

"I know. I was there." Terra replied sarcastically.

"You need to cold in, friend Terra." Starfire mused.

"That's 'chill out, Star."

"Hmmm... perhaps I could massage you! That would be most relaxing!"

Terra rolled her blue eyes. "How? We can't really move, remember?"

"My hand is behind your back." The alien replied. "I could perform the stroking of it."

"Star, a massage won't- OH!"

Terra moaned ever so slightly as strong fingers gently started rubbing at her spine. Starfire giggled as Terra closed her eyes lazily, drifting her fingers up and down her friend's back with purpose, stroking the geomancer, rubbing her gently to make her relax.

"I told you!" Starfire giggled. "A massage is most certainly relaxing!"

"Yeah..." Terra murmured, sighing peacefully as the magic fingers continued stroking her. Good thing Starfire was flexible. Plus, her back was aching from all this time under the damn couch, and the alien's fingers were easing her up ever so nicely.

However, she then felt the alien's other hand-

"Star!"

Starfire jolted in surprise. "Yes? What is wrong? Did I massage wrong? If so, I am greatly sorry!"

"No, that-that was good, but your other hand-"

"-Is to massage your front. I believed you wanted a massage." Starfire replied, looking confused and hurt. Terra groaned at the sadness in the alien's emerald eyes. She seriously did not want to deal with Starfire's naivety in this kind of situation!

"Yes, but... Star, on Earth, you don't touch another girl's chest!"

"Why not?"

Terra froze, her cheeks heating into a blush. "Why not? Because of-"

"OH! Raven explained it to me! Females on Earth do not desire people touching their chest without express permission!"

Terra made a mental note to thank Raven if she got out of this. "That's exactly it. We're friends, Star, not- Wait, why would Raven have to explain it to you?"

"On my planet, a female performing the rubbing of another female's chest speaks of great affection. I tried to show this form of affection for her, but Raven certainly did not feel the affection. She destroyed most of Beast Boy's possessions on her emotional frenzy, before calming down and telling me of Earth taboos." Starfire mused, looking slightly down-trodden. "She then told me if I ever touched her there again, she would send me to another dimension for a "time-out. And not a pleasant dimension either."

Terra raised her brow, blushing further as she realised that Starfire had actually felt up Raven. "O...K. But seriously, Star, we're stuck under a couch. No touchy-feely."

Starfire looked slightly confused, before widening her eyes in realisation. At first, the geomancer thought Star had got the hint, but suddenly felt nervous when the alien gave a coy smirk. "Perhaps you would like the affection!"

"Wha- NO!"

"It will be relaxing! I can massage very well on the front!"

Terra blushed further as Starfire's hand slowly trailed to her shirt, the other hand beginning to rub her back again, supposed to stimulate her into going through with this.

"Starfire, I'm warning you!" The blonde protested.

"Warn me of what?" Starfire giggled, as her hand gently rustled the material that hid Terra's upper femininity. "Are you nervous?"

Truth be told, that was why pretty much why Terra didn't want to go through with this. She was nervous. (Not forgetting personal space and confusion at Starfire's sudden perverted rush.)

"D-don't do it!"

"Why?"

"Don't!"

"Too late." Starfire giggled, before easily slipping her hand up Terra's shirt, under her bra, and groping at the soft flesh underneath the material, earning a moan of protest from the geomancer. This was most enjoyable!

"You see, friend Terra?" Starfire giggled, as her hand started to gently squeeze and rub at her prize, feeling the tiny nub slowly harden under her fingers, hearing Terra groan out dwindling protests. "It is most relaxing to have the front massaged as well!"

"You-you wanna p-play that way?" Terra groaned, struggling weakly, as the feelings of touch flowed through her like lightning, yet she still managed to retain her competitive drive. "Well, t-take this!"

Terra's leg was trapped between Starfire's own legs, and now, the geomancer moved it up, crashing her leg into Starfire's groin. The moan the alien released made Terra, to the blonde's surprise, feel... wet. Not a bad kind of wet, either, such as her desperate bladder's protests.

"T-Terra..." Starfire groaned, freezing in place at the geomancer's retaliation, as her womanhood slowly drove her to desire.. "D-do..."

"Y-you asked for it." Terra breathed heavily, before slowly moving her leg up and down along Starfire's groin, relishing in the tortured moans of the Tamaranean. "S-shouldn't mess with me, Star, cause I get messier!"

Instinct and a sudden adrenal rush taking over before she knew what she doing, Starfire retaliated by forcing her torso forward. Terra could only squeak as Starfire's mouth clamped upon her own, the alien's hand squeezing the blonde's breast firmly, earning further groans from Terra.

Terra moaned in the alien's mouth as their lips locked together, slowly losing her defiance. What was happening? First, she was totally against this, but now... she couldn't resist!

Some other alien skill of Tamaranean's, perhaps? Or maybe she liked the idea of being touched up nicely by Starfire, who was, after all, the team's "sex appeal"

She could taste the alien's sweet essence, soft and lush, and she felt even wetter down below and not in the bad I-gotta-pee way, though that was still around. Add her breast being groped so skilfully (Guess that massage part was right), as well as feeling Starfire's pants soak ever so slowly under her leg's work, and Terra was feeling... no other word, _hornier. _Funny how quickly things change.

Daringly, rather surprised at herself, she prodded her tongue at Starfire's lips, seeking entrance, Starfire relinquished with a groan, as Terra thrust her muscle into Starfire's mouth, tasting the alien's insides. It was a wonderful taste of sweet flesh, with a warm tang to it that only increased Terra's rising lust.

Starfire herself was feeling hot as well. She was slightly surprised at Terra's change of attitude, first resistant, now rather into it, as "shudder" the wondrous feelings in her lower region testified.

Humans. Never made up their minds. However, she couldn't really talk, since originally, her "touchy-feely" was simply to play with Terra, an innocent prank of sorts, but it had quickly evolved and now she wanted _more. _

Damn this couch! If it wasn't there, Starfire would drag Terra to her room and make love to her like only a Tamaranean could. She was a warrior princess, and she was most certainly going to... what was that Earth phrase? Screw? Screw her? Whatever screw meant on Earth. She was rather sure Cyborg used them for the T-Car.

Moaning at Terra' tongue lapping at her, Starfire returned the favour by stretching her own tongue, licking at Terra's appendage, feeling it twist around hers, as though fighting for dominion. Starfire had length on her side, as well as the fact that this was her turf, and she easily forced Terra's tongue back, so she could move in. Terra groaned as Starfire's tongue forced its way into her mouth, the appendage licking hungrily at her insides. She was surprised at how long Starfire's tongue seemed. It stretched easily to the back of her throat and moved back, in a smooth rhythm. Then again, Starfire was an alien.

A small part of Terra's brain told her this was wrong, that this was betraying Beast Boy's feelings for her (Then again, Terra had a feeling BB wouldn't be objective of her fucking the Tamaranean, the pervert he was), another part found it amusing how she was being probed by a alien (Damn sci-fi films), the majority of her just wanted to fuck Starfire until she screamed her name.

Huh. She hardly ever used the F word. She supposed first-timers had to start somewhere.

Starfire finally released Terra's lips, gasping for breath, as Terra moaned again when Starfire gripped her breast tighter, moving her leg harder to reward the alien's administrations. Starfire (And Terra herself) was pretty soaking by now, and both girls loved it. Terra wanted to feel more of the alien, so she moved her arm, trapped under Starfire's torso, up and around, trying to twist it out from under the alien.

While Terra struggled to get her limb out, Starfire bent her head down and stretched her tongue out. Terra gasped as the appendage licked at her thin neck, moaning as it salivated on her, before the tongue probed further down, down her neck, down her shirt-

OH!

Terra let out a low groan as Starfire's tongue reached under her bra and licked at the flesh underneath. Terra was finding being groped and licked by the alien highly enjoyable! Better then enjoyable, which was too formal a word right now, fucking awesome! The feeling of that warm, wet tongue on her... She could easily think of another place she would want that tongue...

She could slowly feel her climax building, Starfire working her up slowly to build it up nicely. Slowly was good, but torturous as well.

Finally, fuelled by Starfire's hungry tongue, Terra got her arm free. Rather then try and get the couch off them, as they had been past trying to for the last twelve hours, she simply shook off her glove and shoved her hand up Starfire's top to grip at the strong breasts under it.

Starfire squeaked in pleasure as Terra groped with a purpose, moaning as her tongue received the most delicious flavours from Terra's own chest. A strong flavour, like the earth Terra commanded, but sweet, undoubtedly feminine. Terra's hips, fuelled by instinct and her leg's purpose, thrust forward, bumping into Starfire's own hips. Groaning, Starfire thrust back, feeling the wetness on Terra's pants (Despite this intense, mature situation, Terra didn't need to pee anymore...) The two girls started rubbing their hips together, getting a strong rhythm, going faster as they got bolder. The were nearing their climax and both knew it.

Terra buried her face in Starfire's sweet hair, panting stupidly as the alien licked faster and faster at her breasts, groping the alien's own chest shamelessly, their hips grinding together. In an unexpected move, considering their trapped position, Starfire managed to force her torso around, flipping herself on top of Terra, whom groaned in submission. Starfire was beyond the stronger woman here, and Terra would gladly submit to the alien's desire, not to say she already had, as the alien withdrew her tongue from the geomancer's chest and clamped her lips onto Terra's.

Starfire was gasping in Terra's hot mouth now, her core building up, nearly overflowing, as Terra groaned and writhed beneath her, feeling the geomancer's firm hand squeeze her breasts roughly.

Finally, finally, Terra lost it and thrust her hips upward as hard as she could, screaming Starfire's glorious name as her vagina released all it had upon their hips, hearing Starfire's own scream as the alien exploded herself, the whole T-Tower shaking as Terra's climax shook her earth-controlling power. Had Terra been down by Starfire's vagina, she would have found out the alien's juices were a curious golden colour.

Both felt themselves go floppy, gasping, breathing, revelling on what they had just done. They had just had _sex, _under a couch, fully clothed, between two girls, between team-mates, with other team-mates that could return at any second. And they did not care. Well, they cared for the first part, anyway.

"That... that... that was.." Terra gasped, lost for words.

"Glorious..." Starfire moaned, breathing heavily as their womanly juices trailed tauntingly down their legs.

"Yeah..." Terra whined, wishing she could have been there to catch the alien's warm juice. Both lay there for a long while, simply breathing, getting their energy back, enjoying the other's presence.

Later, with a groan, Starfire heaved herself up.

"I think... I could... get the sofa of sitting... off us!" She panted, still worn out slightly. Closing her eyes and mentally building her strength up. Fuelled by her recent, and present, desire, she forced her torso upwards, as hard as she could, her strength finally sending the couch flying off them, landing with a crash somewhere in the kitchen.

Neither of them really cared that they were now free to go do their own stuff. Neither really cared they were hungry. Neither really cared they were thirsty.

All that mattered, as Terra flipped Starfire over, kissing her passionately, before making her way down to Starfire's lower region, the alien groaning in anticipation as Terra's thirsty tongue slipped out, eager to taste her, was that they could start again the proper way.

And again. And again. _And again._

**Next Morning**

When the other Titans returned from the hotel they had stayed at, lest the two girls were still pissed at each other, they found Terra and Starfire snuggled up on the couch together, fully dressed, snoring peacefully. The room was tidy, all mess gone or fixed, the perfect image of a well-kept house. It was as if no fight had taken place

"Ah, that's adorable." Cyborg grinned, as he quickly took a picture of the sleeping girls.

"Guess they made up." Raven said softly, so not to wake them.

"Glad they did. Did you feel that quake earlier? Thought they about killed each other."

"Well, it looks like they more then made up." Beast Boy muttered sneakily to Robin, whom sighed at Beast Boy's meaning behind the words.

"Shut up, Beast Boy."

"Yes sir."

Little did they know of how right Beast Boy was.

**Author's Notes: Aw. Cute little ending for the twosome. Snuggled up on the couch, all tired and snoozing...**

**After a night of kinky sex, of course XD**


	36. Super School!

**Author's Notes: Today's chapter is per request from my good friend, GEEDZ, whom wanted to see our lovable duo in, dun, dun, dun!:**

**HIGH SCHOOL!**

**Let there be mini-skirts :D Enjoy!**

**Oh, and disclaimers where need be. I don't own Teen Titans and all that.**

**Murakami School**

To say Murakami School had a slight problem was like saying that the Sun was hot.

Put simply, there was one student within the building whom detested the place, disobeyed the teachers and hardly ever did the work.

Tara Markov.

The blonde beauty hated school, pretty much. It was simply, utterly pointless, in her opinion. The lessons were utter crap, the teachers were dumb old fogies, the other students were either dumb-asses, goody-two shoe idiots, or bimbos obsessed with make-up and that crap. Tara Markov was not a girly girl who liked school, did her home-work and that. She resisted and disobeyed every demand and request made of her, never doing the work. In fact the only lesson she ever bothered doing was Geography, and even then, that was only for Geology.

Tara figured that she would be around 80-years old if she ever moved to complete all the homework she had neglected over the years, and the detentions she never went to.

And calling her parents wouldn't do nothing for her. Tara lived in a small flat, provided by social services, since her parents had long since died years ago. So, basically, the blonde had no problems in that regard.

Of course, disobedient as she may be, Tara Markov was no complete anti-social bitch. She only gave hell to those who deserved it, like a group of jerks bullying a younger kid or something. The school's other pupils quickly learnt the food chain though the 17-year old blonde:

She was in charge, they weren't. Simple as. She was pretty much the bad girl, though not in the complete jerk to everyone way, though it may seem so, due to her never socialising with anyone else.

School offered nothing to her. It was simply a waste of time.

And the cafeteria food sucked as well.

Tara figured that nothing interesting, good, with a point or whatever would ever come out of this place.

At least, until _she _came.

It was another crappy Maths lesson. The old teacher droned on and on about advanced Pythagoras or whatever. Tara wasn't listening, from the back of the class at her desk. She just slouched on her seat, not caring what the guy was saying, until the door opened.

Tara glanced at the entering figure with curiosity. It was a teenage girl, a rather nervous-looking one. This girl was fairly tall, at least half a head taller then Tara, with long flowing crimson hair, shining and lush, that reached past her shoulders to about halfway down her torso. Funnily, the hair colour seemed mighty natural, rather then dying it or something. Her skin was handsomely tanned, like orange or copper, and was pretty nice to look at. She had shining green eyes, comparable to jade or emeralds in their lush beauty. And she pulled off the uniform well. The white shirt, the black leggings, the mini-skirt. All of these empathised a curved body, with supple hips, an ample chest, every little bit of body perfect.

The males in the room all perked up, definitely, while the girls chattered quietly amongst themselves about this newcomer. Tara raised an eyebrow, impressed with the red head's beauty.

The red head quickly pranced over to the teacher, handed him a note, then moved slightly behind him, hiding somewhat behind him, her head bowed, hiding her nervous blush.

"Well, class." The teacher droned. "We have a new student with us. Everyone, meet Kori Anders. She'll be with us for the rest of the year. Now, Miss Anders, kindly sit next to... Oh. Well, sit next to Miss Markov there. At the back."

The class exchanged cautious glances. The new girl next to the school horror. This wouldn't end well.

Kori nodded, straightening the bright-pick bag on her back, before quickly darting over to Tara's desk and sitting down, looking about ready to faint.

Very nervous, she was, noted Tara, whom watched the red head with interest. She seemed to be a natural beauty, not a hint of make-up or anything, but lacked the confidence to use the potential of said beauty. Hopefully, her personality would be better then her looks. Tara did not want to have to deal with another bimbo in this damn school.

"Um... Hello!"

Tara raised an eyebrow as the red head addressed her, all friendly like, emerald eyes, quite hard to look away from, shining brightly. Evidently, trying to secure some kind of familiarity or friend in an unknown school. Her voice was feminine, of course, but cheerful and soft, not annoying at all, though formal.

Tara decided to give the new girl the benefit of her doubt. After all, she might prove interesting:

"Hi. I'm Tara."

Kori smiled shyly, but widely: "Pleasure to meet you, Tara. I'm Kori!"

"I know." The blonde replied, with a slight deadpan amusement. "The teacher told the whole class."

Kori withdrew at that comment, flushed with slight embarrassment, before sighing softly and pulling a Maths book from her bag, opening it, whipping a pen from her shirt pocket and getting to the work on the board, her crimson hair creating a curtain around her, hiding her from view.

Very shy, Tara noted. One obvious comment was all it took to drive the red head into a nervous withdrawal. Interesting. The blonde smirked slightly as she considered the possibilities. If the girl was shy, then it would up to her to break that shyness and find the confidence that had to be lurking within there somewhere. And what better way to do it then the old-fashioned way?

Tara wouldn't say she was a lesbian, but there was something about this girl that she just had to have. Well, she finally had something interesting to do.

Time to find the ways of wooing the new girl.

Tara smirked.

XXXXXXX

A week had passed since Kori had joined the school.

And Tara was very pleased, to say the least.

Kori was definitely by no means any mere bimbo. She was surprisingly smart, capable of answering all the difficult questions in subjects like Maths and Physics with ease. She was capable of eating anything the cafeteria dished out, all with healthy dollops of, would you believe it, mustard. She had a happy, enthusiastic flair about her, she had intelligence, she had a cure naivety. She was one of a kind.

All this, the blonde just loved.

Sweet, sweet Kori.

Of course, Tara was aware of competition. Most of the boys were eager to have the red head under their arms, and had waged a secret war against each other, the winner would earn Kori's heart. Of course, none of them were aware that the resident school terror also had her eyes on the prize.

And what a prize indeed.

Tara wanted Kori for herself. And nothing would stand in her way.

All she needed to do, was wait for the right moment, and Kori would be all hers.

Thankfully, another week later, that chance came to her in a glorious moment.

At any school, there will be those complete arrogant douche-bags that always thought themselves as better then everyone, flaunting around like a bunch of idiots.

This group, of course, was, funnily enough, a quintet of boys whom called themselves the Hive Five. Well, two of them, a mute kid called Elliot and another guy called Seymour, were alright. The other three, however, a big dumb lug called Baran, a little guy whom always spouted pseudo profanity called Mike and some hillbilly called, well, Billy, were complete jerks. Sure, they knew their place in face of Tara, but the jerk trio had their eyes on Kori. The blonde, naturally, didn't like that, so resolved to keep an eye on the pricks. If they tried anything on the red head, the blonde was pretty sure she would murder them.

Of course, that time came soon enough.

Tara often followed Kori around, simply watching her, waiting for the right time to get her on her own. Of course, a social creature like Kori was hard to cut off from the herd, but the corridor they walked through during this break-time was empty.

Except for three others.

Baran, Mike and Billy were loitering near the middle of the corridor, chatting to each other about whatever. They silenced as they noticed Kori approaching, ignoring or not noticing the following blonde. Just as the red head passed by, the trio fanned out, surrounding the surprised girl, whom quickly backed into the wall.

"Um, hello." Kori said nervously, her arms wrapping around her chest as her eyes darted around, desperately seeking escape. Naive and happy-go-lucky as she may be, Kori did not like being surrounded. "Do you need something?"

"Hello, pretty lady." Baran, or as his friends called him, Mammoth, due to his size, purred, or at least, as best a dumb-ass like him could purr. Tara narrowed her eyes as she observed the trio.

"We just wanted to get to know you." Mike, also known as Gizmo for his habit of tinkering, sneered. "After all, you are a _very_ nice person."

He was being sarcastic, of course. All he wanted was the hot chick's fine ass all to himself.

"Yep!" Billy agreed, snickering to himself. Kori gulped nervously:

"I, er, appreciate the offer, but I must get going to my next class."

"Ah, c'mon, cutie!" Billy snickered, sauntering right up to the gril and actually daring to put his arm around her, the red head flinching away from him. "You know ya' wanna'-"

WHACK!

Tara's fist connected right with the dumb-asses jaw, a very satisfying crack sounding as Billy was knocked away from Kori, the unfortunate guy landing on the floor with an audible bump.

"Next time, try to display some kind of tact, or I'll just have to knock some into you- Get lost." The blonde girl sneered threateningly, Kori looking rather horrified as Mammoth quickly gathered up the squealing Billy and carrying him off, Gizmo retreating without his larger friends to back him up.

With the idiots gone, Tara seized Kori's hand and dragged her away from the scene, the red head protesting now:

"Why did you do that? You could have seriously hurt him! You will end up in trouble for this! Please, we must make sure-"

"I don't care if he's hurt or not." Tara snapped. "I'm glad if he is. Right now, all that matters to me is that you're fine."

Tara promptly dragged Kori into the girl's locker room, mercifully empty, so that no teacher would come across them. The duo safe from that, Tara released Kori and turned to face her.

"Now, are you alright?"

"I am fine!" Kori snapped, emerald eyes flashing. Tara raised an eyebrow at the vehement display, as the red head ranted on: "But you unjustly attacked another pupil! Do you not care? Are you not worried about the work or anything? Do you only enjoy hurting other people? I cannot have you hurting other people, when your work is so low!"

Tara smirked slightly as the red head ranted on. Kori was actually concerned for her. She did not worry about herself, she was only worried about Tara's record. No-one worried for her like that. Tara's desire for the girl in front of her increased evermore, and with that, with no-one around, Tara silenced the other girl by closing the half-metre distance between them, grabbing the taller girl's head and silencing her rant by pulling her into a deep kiss.

Kori froze, emerald eyes widening in shock, before Tara shoved her into the locker, the metal letting out a satisfying clang as Kori was forced against it, the blonde pushing herself up against the other girl, her arms wrapping round Kori, her lips deepening the chaste kiss.

Tara revelled in the soft feel of the surprised red head's lips. Silky smooth, soft as a cloud. And she tasted so sweet! Tara licked her tongue out to taste more of the red head's lips, darting round at the soft tanned skin around it, moaning softly as her muscle took in the magnificent taste of Kori Anders.

Kori was whimpering and whining under the blonde's dominance, her lean body writhing, but ultimately failing to get the other girl off, whom was clearly stronger. Finally, Tara detached her lips from Kori, grinning as the red head gasped for breath, emerald eyes surprised.

"I want you, Kori Anders." Tara hissed softly. "I _want you." _

Kori merely let out a soft whine, before Tara gently kissed her again, then moving her hand sup to pull the striped red and black tie from the red head's shirt collar and casting it aside.

Kori whimpered at the loss of a piece of clothing, before stilling as Tara gently whispered to her:

"Please, Kori. Let me love you."

"T-T-Tara, p-please..." Kori murmured, emerald eyes half-closing, before softly gasping as Tara's tongue ran up her tanned cheek, feeling the warm wet feeling of the blonde's appendage on her sensitive skin.

It felt good.

Tara's hands were not idle. As one gently ran up the red head's back, the other skilfully unbuttoned Kori's shirt, one by one, each loss of button splitting the white shirt, revealing more and more of the handsome copper skin underneath.

Tara purred lustfully as her tongue moved down to Kori's neck, licking at the thin muscle, before gently clamping her lips on the neck, feeling the heated, accelerated pulse underneath her mouth, tasting the sweet taste of her skin, before moving her hungry tongue to the pulsing windpipe, able to feel its desperate, husky breaths under the skin. Kori moaned as Tara's tongue lapped at her sensitive throat, her arms clutching at the blonde as Tara pulled back slightly.

The blonde smirked as the lack of shirt revealed the red head's ample chest. Twin orbs, the same shade of beautiful copper, more then a handful, their top half rather visible under a perhaps too small bright blue bra with shoulder straps, with the erect nipples clearly visible under the rather lacy material.

"Beautiful." Tara purred lustfully. "You have no idea how much I've waited for this. To have you moaning and writhing under me..."

"P-p-please..." Kori whimpered, gasping as Tara gently blew cool air onto what cleavage was exposed, smirking as Kori's grip tightened on her.

"Do you want more, Kori?" Tara purred softly, her tongue flicking out at the skin just above the left mound. "I won't force you. But I do want you."

Her answer was received as a tanned hand tugged her own tie off.

Tara did not disappoint. Her hand snaked under the bra and gently grasped at the soft flesh underneath.

So warm and firm! Tara moaned softly at the sheer feel of the red head's tanned breast, feeling its skin yield under her eager grasp as Kori let out a long moan, which Tara silenced by fiercely kissing the other girl. She did not want the other girls sounds to attract attention, not when she had her here, so hot and willing, all to herself. Hell, Kori's hands were fumbling with her own shirt now.

It was too good to be true. Kori returned her affections. Surprising, but appreciated.

Smirking into the other girl's mouth, Tara pulled off her own shirt with ease, and pressed her bra-clad chest to Kori's, withdrawing her groping hand with slight regret to push them tighter together, their lips locked-

**_RING! RING! RING!_**

And of course, the bell rang, just as it was getting real good.

Tara snarled in frustration, before reluctantly pulling herself off Kori, whom was gasping from what has just happened between them. Tara smirked softly, before pulling her shirt back on, followed by the tie, then helping the still rather stunned Kori with her own attire.

"Well... That was productive." Tara snickered slightly, gently tucking a strand of crimson hair behind the other girl's head.

Kori giggled softly, her emerald eyes gazing at Tara with wonder and passion: "Shall we... head off to our lessons now?"

Tara smiled. "Maths. Lovely."

"I can help you with any problems you may have."

"I'll need incentive."

"... Nothing below the skirt."

"That's my girl."

**Author's Notes: Naughty, naughty! XD**

**Good ol' GEEDZ, you crazy pervert!**

**I hope you lot liked this! Next chapter, we'll find out how Star and Terra ended up under that couch.**


	37. Under a Couch: Prequel

**Author's Notes: Welcome to another chapter!**

**Today, we find out how Star and Terra ended up under "THE COUCH"**

**Enjoy!**

Titan's Tower, Living Room

Even best friends have their arguments.

Terra and Starfire? Oh, close friends they were. Hung out together, laughed together, did things together. A lovely little friendship. But of course, like with all friendships, there are arguments.

Whether it's something major, like girlfriends, something minor, like telling a little secret, or even something as random and petty as arguing whether or not Antarctica was in fact a desert.

There would always be some argument somewhere.

Terra and Starfire?

Well, there was a soap opera that the duo loved to watch. But they were horribly divided by the characters. One of the characters, Mark, had had sex with his best friend's wife. Terra believed that Mark deserved redemption and shouldn't be judged horribly, whereas Starfire was whole-heartedly opposed to the guy.

The other Titans watched it for the heck of it-

Until one day, the typical argument got INCREDIBLY heated. Starfire was always passionate about things she believed in, whereas Terra was currently suffering from the infamous "Time of the Month"

The result? Not good.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin cowered behind a stoic, yet unnerved Raven as the other two girls engaged in their typical shouting match-frenzy.

"MARK BETRAYED HIS FRIEND'S FEELINGS! HOW COULD YOU TOLERATE SOMEONE LIKE THAT?"

"HELLO? HE NEVER MEANT IT! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT THAT SHE WAS A RIGHT SL-"

"HE SHOULD NOT HAVE MADE TH ADVANCES!"

"YOU ARE SO STUBBORN AND NARROW-MINDED!"

"NO! YOU ARE THE STUBBORN!"

"OH! COPYING MY WORDS, EH? DON'T KNOW ENOUGH ENGLISH FOR YOUR OWN, ET?"

"AT LEAST I DID NOT BETRAY EVERYONE MERELY SO I COULD MOVE ROCKS MORE EFFICIENTLY!"

"THAT'S A LOW BLOW, YOU DITZ!"

"YOU SHALL NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"WHAT? OH, DITZ? YOU DITZ!"

Quite honestly, the sight was terrifying. Both girls were on their feet, standing mere inches apart, practically spitting at each other like wild jaguars or some other big cat, Terra's eyes glowing gold as her hair crackled, Starfire's hands and eyes aglow and hot from star-bolt energy. Starfire towered above her shorter adversary, but Terra was equally terrifying in her own right

"Um, ladies, would you like some Glorrk?" Cyborg asked meekly, holding out the plate of alien food, hoping it would placate the two girls.

Instead, the cowering quartet yelled out as both girls crashed into the couch, all six smashing to the ground as the Glorrk went flying, managing to land unharmed on the floor nearby.

Raven quickly rolled away, as Cyborg dragged Beast Boy and Robin out of harms way, as the two girls instantly set upon each other.

The fighting, put simply, got brutal.

Starfire seized the blonde and actually flung her over her shoulder. The geomancer crashed to the ground, but was on her feet and already lunging back. The girls collided, but Terra's momentum won out, and she shoved Starfire into the wall, both girls hissing and snarling like... well, cats.

Beast Boy and fled the room as Terra crashed the alien right onto the floor, before yelping as Starfire seized her hair and pulled her off, before grabbing her in a headlock, which Terra escaped from by elbowing the Tamaranean in the gut, whom quickly retaliated spinning Terra round, both girls crashing themselves into the upturned couch.

Raven sighed with annoyance, before transporting herself and the three boys out of the Tower. Better not stick around.

Of course, Starfire, being the stronger woman, soon had Terra pinned to the ground:

"Submit, Terra! I won!" The alien hissed, restraining the struggling blonde with ease.

Terra snapped: "Never!" And flung her knee up into the Tamaranean's gut, forcing her off her. Terra quickly got to her feet, grabbed the mane of crimson hair, and dragged her over to the plate of Glorrk, before actually shoving the alien's face into the gooey stuff.

"Eat it! Eat it!" Terra hissed sadistically, repeatedly shoving the alien's face into the goop, until Starfire's hand grabbed Terra's head, spun her round, and flung the geomancer into the couch.

The blonde was getting up, as the red head crashed into her, both girls hissing and spitting as they grappled with each other.

Unfortunately, their struggled suddenly upturned the couch, which fell right on top of them, trapping them together under its weight. Both girls, their limbs locked together in an awkward cage, were trapped under the couch.

They were still for a moment, before they started struggling wildly. Sadly, the couch did not go off them. They were well and truly stuck.

"Well." Terra hissed grumpily, her body trapped against Starfire's. "This sucks."

Starfire nodded.

They were stuck under the couch.

**Author's Notes: A cat-fight and a couch-fest. LOL!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	38. The Earth, the Sun and the Moon

**Author's Notes: I suppose many of you will cheer at this, but today's scenario is a classic:**

**A Starfire/Terra/Raven threesome! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Terra had a problem.

A big-ass fucking problem.

Let's start from the beginning; Terra wanted Starfire.

Starfire was perfection itself. She was beautiful, so beautiful that the very Sun itself paled in her beauty, so wondrous, so kind, so lovely, so sweet, so powerful, powerful enough to bench-press whales and skyscrapers. Her crimson hair was an inferno of awe and wonder, her eyes were jaded emeralds that held unstoppable energy, her skin a magnificent pledge of orange and copper, as hard as metal, yet soft as silk. She was the kind of girl who could always make you feel better about yourself, the kind of girl you would give anything to be with.

Terra wanted this perfection. Terra wanted Starfire for herself. Terra wanted to be the one that Starfire blushed at when the geomancer whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Terra wanted to be the one that Starfire would snuggle up to and look up to. Terra wanted to be the one that would remove those purple garments, see the Tamaranean in her exotic, alien, naked glory, see Starfire stare at her with half-lidded eyes, woozy and awestruck from the pleasure that the blonde would bring her.

They should be together, with each other, like the Earth and the Sun.

But there was an eclipse. The Moon.

Raven wanted Starfire as well.

Fucking Raven. The half-demon sorceress. The purple-haired, meditating, ashen-skinned girl.

Raven wanted _her _Starfire.

Terra had no patience for competition. Starfire was hers, nothing else said. Raven didn't deserve her. Raven never really spent time with her, entertained her, made her feel so special, like nothing else.

The geomancer cared for Starfire. She would never hurt the Tamaranean. Unlike that damned Raven, whom had to meditate every day so her powers wouldn't kill everyone. The blonde would never hurt the red-head. She would rather condemn herself to an eternity of Hell then even lay a harmful finger on the alien. And, despite herself, Terra knew Raven would as well.

But, oh boy, they could hurt each other.

Maybe that's why they hated each other so much, both before Terra's betrayal, and now. Because they had their eyes on the prize. Okay, Robin did as well, but the traffic light was way too uptight to make his own moves. The geomancer made a mental note to herself to thank the Batman for effectively taking Robin out of the race with his "No-team-relation" crap.

Starfire herself seemed torn. Terra was far more open to her about her love, but Raven had the advantage of a longer relationship with the alien. The geomancer hated to admit it, but the sorceress knew much more about the alien, even once being in her body. Starfire seemed unsure about them. She loved them, true, but with such tension between the blonde and the half-demon, she was nervous when both of them were around. The Tamaranean's pleas for peaceful "Girl-Sleepovers" were redundant in face of her friend's livid rivalry.

What could Starfire do to placate her friends?

It was obvious that, well, how to put it... They wanted her. Starfire would admit that. Raven and Terra loved her. Terra made it obvious, with all her soft flirting and socialising with her, and Starfire was flattered. But the alien also knew of Raven's desire for her. Raven showed it with her spending time with the Tamaranean, always smiling softly at her, doing things for her she would never do for the boys or Terra. And Starfire was flattered.

But what to do?

If she chose Terra, Raven would hate her, and vice versa. She couldn't placate both of them. And this is why Starfire was now preferring to hang out with the boys or doing solo stuff.

She couldn't have both.

But-

**Later**

Raven was currently feeling awestruck and proud. She had come across Starfire at the kitchen, and was greeted by the alien fastening her lips to hers.

It had been Heaven, to feel the malleable metal of her lips pressed against hers, her warm arms wrapped around her. Starfire loved her! Hell, she'd blown up a lamp in the sudden burst of desire and happiness

Best of all, the alien whispered to her: "Meet me at my room in the minutes of ten."

The sheer passion and lust behind that whisper drove the normally stoic and calm Raven insane with impatience. She was stalking around her room presently, waiting for minute nine to pass, sop eager to get to the alien's room. The only reason Starfire would tell her to go to her room in such a lustful fashion-

Oh fucking Hell, don't work yourself up now. Let Starfire's moans and touches do that particular job.

Finally, gloriously, the time was at hand.

Raven was literally bouncing, quite odd for her, her way to Starfire's room. Oh, Azar, what would she find-

Terra.

What the fuck?

The blonde looked just as shocked to see her as well, outside Starfire's door. Then, shock turned to annoyance.

"What are you doing?" The sorceress snapped.

"I could ask you the same thing." The blonde retorted.

"Visiting Starfire." This sentence was simultaneous, and both Raven and Terra glared at each other, the half-demons eyes flaring white, her hair and cape billowing threateningly, the blonde's eyes and hands glowing a crackling gold.

"She wanted to see me personally. Go away." Raven snapped angrily.

"She told me to meet her here!" Terra hissed. "So get lost!"

"She told me to meet her as well, bitch!" Raven snarled, about ready to slap the traitor right in her face.

"What did you say to me?" Terra growled, her eyes surging a deeper shade of gold-

The door opened, and a strong pair of arms grabbed the arguing girls, and pulled them inside, the door snapping shut and locking itself promptly.

Inside, Raven and Terra was promptly deposited, both with shocked expressions, on the pink circular bed, sat on the edge to be specific.

"What the-"

"-Hell?"

Raven and Terra quickly shut up at the sight of a glowering Starfire in front of them. Thankfully, they never saw her truly mad, like when she'd first arrived in the city, but this was the kind of disappointed anger that forced you to choke down guilt until you died of it.

Terra flinched slightly, while Raven better restrained herself, as Starfire spoke to them, in a cold, disappointed and not-amused tone;

"You two should be most ashamed of yourselves."

Raven felt like a little kid caught stealing a cookie from the jar. How she hated to see her love talk to her in such a tone. Rage told her to shag that tone out of Starfire, but a bit more tact and patience was needed here. Fucking Terra. It was all her fault, as always.

Terra felt actually kind of terrible for arguing with Raven right outside Starfire's door. Starfire hated arguing, and Terra now felt like an idiot who could have avoided something so simple. Fucking Raven. It was all her fault, as always.

"You two are always performing the arguing with each other." Starfire said sternly. "We are supposed to be friends and team-mates. Yet you two are so mean towards each other. It is most, as Beast Boy would say, un-cool."

The other two girls exchanged a glance, both guilty at Starfire's lecture, and angered at the other.

"But that's not why I have called you here."

Both girls looked at the alien, whom know bore a soft look of contemplation.

"Both of you love me, correct?"

"More then anything." "Of course!"

Starfire smiled, allowing herself a small giggle, as Raven and Terra exchanged glares.

"Very well. But with such unfriendly feeling towards each other, how can I love you when the other simply feels hate?"

The other two had no answer to such a question.

"But, I do have a solution that can hopefully perform the sorting of out!" Starfire declared cheerfully.

Terra raised an incredulous eyebrow, while Raven merely stared at the alien like she was crazy. Her and Terra? Get along? Out of the question; So long as Terra pursued _her _Starfire, Raven would never tolerate her-

Holy Shit, Starfire was unclasping her neck guard!

Both the sorceress and the blonde stared wide-eyed with sudden awe, wonder and arousal as the alien turned her back on them and- sensually, of course- moved an arm back, which promptly undid said clasp to said neck guard, the smooth metal clicking open, and being unceremoniously tossed away.

Terra and Raven stared, hungrily drinking in the sight of Starfire's exposed neck and shoulders, as sensually tanned as the rest of her.

"If I may not have one of you-" The alien cooed softly, turning around to stare at the other two with lustful emeralds "-Then I shall merely have both of you."

The geomancer and the half-demon were both turned on and shocked at this; The sweet, innocent Starfire, practically asking for a threesome?

The two exchanged looks, both disgusted at the thought of doing anything to each other-

-And turned on as well.

"But I shan't let you have me yet." Starfire stated casually, as she idly fingered the hem of her skirt, earning lustful stares from the other two. "First, I wish for you to kiss each other."

What a downer.

Raven and Terra, instinctively at this point, glared at each other.

Starfire shrugged. "I suppose we shall not commence in the love-making then."

Terra was not stupid. She promptly grabbed Raven's head and gave her a kiss, both chaste and passionate, the latter only from the geomancer's current lust for the Tamaranean. Raven accepted it with surprising dignity, even drawing one hand up awkwardly to stroke at the yellow hair. In all honesty, Terra didn't taste bad, quite experienced in her kissing, tasting rather sweet. For a stuck-up bitch, Terra wasn't bad to kiss. And her hair was so lovely and soft.

Terra, meanwhile, was noting Raven's delectably soft lips and the sweet taste of the herbal tea. For a rather bitchy perfectionist

Starfire gave a nod of approval, smirking that delightful smirk of hers.

"You are getting better." The alien mused cheerfully, taking a step forward towards the kissing girls. "Perhaps your rivalry may- EEP!"

Starfire had moved in too close. Now, with evil smirks, Terra and Raven were upon her, grabbing the alien and flinging her onto the bed. Starfire bounced once, letting out a small squeak as she took in the predatory smiles of the other two.

"Maybe we shouldn't fight." Terra purred, sapphire eyes taking in the shivering alien, whom was looking at them with aroused expectation.

"We should just fuck." Raven chuckled darkly, violet eyes raking across the Tamaranean's chest, before both girls nodded and dove in.

Against her two predators, Starfire stood no chance, only letting out a pleasured squeal as Raven's skilled hands tore off her top, exposing her copper breasts, but Terra was already wrapping her arms around Starfire's chest, hiding the alien's cleavage.

"Keep it hidden for later." The blonde scolded the annoyed half-demon, whom shrugged and also wrapped her arms around the writhing Tamaranean, sandwiching the alien between them. The duo smirked at each other, feeling a new sense of understanding- And power over their beloved- before Raven clamped her lips onto Starfire's neck, her tongue instantly assaulting the sweet flesh, so tender and warm, while Terra clamped her lips onto Starfire's, both girls groaning as their lips locked, Terra's tongue forcing it's way into Starfire's deliciously warm and tangy mouth. Oh, God, she tasted so wonderful!

The two girl's hands were eagerly at work, Raven's left hand curling around to clench Starfire's left breast with devoted vigour, her other arm slinking around Terra's torso, pulling the blonde tighter against their shared love. This was Heaven! How long had she lusted after Starfire, patiently waiting for the time when she could claim her? Oh, too long, just too long.

Terra's arms were wrapped around Raven, pulling her against Starfire, effectively trapping the moaning alien between their heated bodies. Terra, grinning into Starfire's sensual mouth, moved one arm around and tugged at Raven's belt, which came undone surprisingly easy. The half-demon sort of hissed in Starfire's neck, muttered something in an unknown language, before tossing her belt away and moving one arm to tug at Terra's shirt.

The geomancer and the sorceress both giggled slightly when Starfire got an arm loose and started twisting it around, trying to touch them both. It was quite cute. But this futile attempt was ignored, as Raven and Terra continued kissing, licking and touching their trapped lover. They had waited for this for so long, to have Starfire writhing and moaning for them. Albeit, without the other, but still.

Regardless, Raven soon had had enough of the mere act of kissing her long-time crush, and pulled away, along Terra to roll on top of the alien and continue their lip-lock, Terra occasionally breaking away for air and a lick of the tanned cheeks. With a small smirk, quite rare for her, Raven closed her eyes and allowed her powers to take hold of the tiny zip on her back, pulling it down to strip off her black leotard.

The air against her skin felt nice, and Raven sighed softly, before quickly pulling off her shoes and wristbands, though keeping on her cloak for... she didn't know. She just liked her cloak.

With a rather devious smirk, Raven moved forward and tugged off the geomancer's shorts with ease, the material sliding down the muscled, but thin limbs. Terra turned her head round to investigate the loss of clothing, as her shoes and socks met the same fate, before letting out a loud moan as both Starfire leaned up to capture her throat in desperate, moist lips, and Raven's tongue descended upon her exposed ass, skilfully and swiftly licking at her pale flesh.

"You naughty birdie..." The blonde ground out in pleasure, moving a hand to feel at Starfire's breasts beneath her, as Raven's tongue swept down the left cheek, down to the beginning of her thigh, before slipping back up and crossing the abyss to the right cheek.

The geomancer's skin was sweet, not as sweet as Starfire's, but with a stronger feel to it, most likely from a rough living. Regardless, Raven was learning to appreciate the blonde more.

But her lust for Starfire was not to be abated. Her demonic side demanded the red-head writhe under her, and so it would be.

Moving up and shoving Terra aside, Raven took the magnificent cleavage of the alien. Combined with the thin hourglass figure, the breasts looked large and strong, naturally, yet did not feel out of place. Absolutely perfect, with the cutest little pink nipples, and more then a handful. Heck, probably more then two handfuls. Raven gazed at them hungrily, one hand drifting up to feel her own pair, smaller, but more firm then the obvious softness of Starfire's, feeling a most erotic wetness between her legs.

Ignoring Terra's grunt of annoyance at being pushed aside, Raven licked her lips as Starfire's eager eyes took in her ashen chest, before she dove in , her lips clamping onto the right bud. Oh, Azar, the taste! So sweet, so warm, so firm! It was wonderful! She had to have more! Raven opened her mouth wider, struggling to take in more of the orange beauty, her tongue eagerly wrapping round the erect nipple. It was amazing how human Starfire was, her reactions to the feelings Raven was inflicting, one hand coming up and grabbing Raven's violet hair, clenching tightly as the other gripped Terra's thigh, the geomancer on her knees next to them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Raven noted Terra slip her shirt up, not entirely off, but enough to show a perk chest, uncovered and sweet, the nipples already erect. Terra smirked as she noted Raven's observing eye, revelling in Starfire's sweet moans, before, with a lick of her lips, she too moved in and took the other breast into her mouth.

Dear fucking God, Starfire's tits tasted AWESOME! Terra could do this forever!

Starfire, of course, was having the most glorious time, feeling the most wonderful things! Raven and Terra's mouths were warm and wet against her grebnacks, their tongues eagerly licking at her, suckling hungrily (A small part of her wondered why they suckled on her glands. Perhaps they were thirsty? Or mere human sexual rituals?) Regardless, it felt so wonderful on her sensitive skin, one of her hands curling around the half-demon's hair, the other around the geomancer's back. Hopefully, they would allow her to return the favour and allow her to suckle on their glands.

"R-R-Raven, T-terra, terra, pl-pl-please, more, more!" The alien begged softly, groaning at the two working at her chest.

Raven smirked, before detaching herself from that lovely boob, a trail of saliva dangling form her mouth onto the perk nipple, before she moved over and kissed Terra's cheek. The blonde's sapphire eye flickered up at her with amusement, before returning it's attention to the alien's suckled breast, the geomancer's hand coming up to knead the now-free right mound.

Raven moved downwards, as Terra again clambered onto Starfire, where she was greeted by Terra's behind, still wet from Raven's previous administrations, and Starfire's lower region, clad in a purple skirt and leggings of course.

Raven had no trouble pulling off the offending attire, tossing the skirt and leggings away in a small pile of purple. As expected, Starfire wore no pants, and Raven was delighted by the sight of that beautiful groin; The sweetest curve of tanned skin, with two ovals of crimson hair bordering a deep pink slit, which dribbled a golden fluid. Above Starfire's slit and amazing legs was Terra's thinner, but easily as wet region, her slit more reddish then Starfire's.

Raven smirked, before she moved in, her mouth and tongue diving for Starfire, her hand moving to secure the tanned thigh, while her other hand jammed two fingers into Terra's vagina.

Both Tamaranean and geomancer moaned in unison at the glorious assault upon their woman-hoods, the blonde releasing Starfire's breasts to rear up in pleasure as her back arched as Raven's fingers jammed within her. Oh, how they moved and poked and twisted! Amazing! Who knew Raven could touch so well?

Starfire shrieked in wonder at the most amazing feeling upon her most precious of treasures. Raven was applying her mouth to her in such a wondrous way! Her body was twisting and writhing under Terra and Raven's touch; It was all so glorious!

And Raven was taking in the almost burning heat, the most wonderful taste, the thick fluid satisfying better then even the best of teas! She was just so hot and sweet, like fruits melted down, the gold staining her hungry lips. And Terra's wasn't bad either; nice and wet, fondling her folds with amused ease. Who would have thought fucking Starfire and Terra would bring her closer to the geomancer?

No matter, so long as she could carry on making out with Starfire's sweet, sweet pussy.

"Oh, o-oh, R-Raven... P-please, don't stop..." Starfire whined softly, before reaching and grasping Terra's perk grebnacks in her hands, marvelling in both Raven's actions, which felt so good! That wonderful tongue working within her, making her feel so wonderful! And Terra's chest was warm and soft, easy to hold and squeeze.

"G-God, Starfire-" Terra groaned. "R-Raven, S-s-star, oh G-God..."

"I love you, Starfire." Raven hissed, as she detached from Starfire's vagina to stroke at it's soaking warmth (So hot, like Hell's fire, so sweet, like Heaven's fruit) "I love you. I love both of you."

"D-ditto." Terra gasped, before Starfire pulled her down, so the alien's lips could clamp onto her left breast. "Oh, G-God, S-s-Starfire!"

Raven hissed as she drank in Starfire's sweet juices, before lifting her head to taste at Terra's fluid, marvelling at it, not as sweet, but strong, like the Earth.

That was it. The balance of the Earth and the Sun and the Moon. The Sun lit both their worlds, the Earth and Moon united by this blazing power.

Raven groaned as Terra twisted round, grabbed Raven and pulled her into the other girl's desperate grasps, the sorceress groaning in delight as the geomancer's fingers attacked her core, one even daring to prod at her anus, as Starfire's mouth was at her neck and breasts. Raven screamed with pleasure as Terra continued moving, locking her legs around Raven's, until the blonde's vagina suddenly clashed with the half-demons, wet for wet, warm for warm, the naughty finger stroking at her other hole, Starfire's hands all over her, she herself clenching at the alien, forcing her clitoris to sink into the geomancer's depths.

They weren't done. Not for a long while.

But at the very least, Starfire's plan worked.

It worked perfectly.

**Author's Notes: HOORAY :D**

**Are you happy now, James? (You know who I'm talking to, James. Headband 3, my ass! XD)**


	39. A French Halloween

**Author's Notes: Long time no see, peeps :D**

**Today, Terra introduces Starfire to the wonderful wonderful-ness of Halloween. Now, if only Starfire had the sense to wear a costume that _isn't scandalous?_**

**Oh well, who cares? :D**

The night was young over Jump City, as many decorations flared within Titans Tower. There were bats hanging from the ceiling, pumpkins lit around the place, banners decorated with spooky stuff, all orange of course, and the whole place was dark, lit by strategically placed candles.

For tonight, the only holiday Raven could tolerate, was Halloween.

Of course, the Titans were ecstatic, as teenagers could only be. Of course, they were hosting a huge party at the Tower, as per typical custom of the original five.

Of course, there had to be costumes. Cyborg had procured an impressive Optimus Prime outfit, yelling out random phrases like "Roll out, y'all!" and "Give me your faces!" Robin, meanwhile, had taken on, on what Beast Boy, the changeling dressed as V from "V for Vendetta", referred to as: The most bad-ass masked ninja ever. Raven simply went as herself. The boys agreed that would be scary enough. Terra, meanwhile, had dressed up as a samurai, simply stating that: "Samurai's are cool."

The only being without a costume at the party, currently, was Starfire.

Now, Terra had had no problem explaining the holiday to her girlfriend, but she was curious as to why Starfire did not have a costume yet. The alien had merely stated, with a giggle and a peck on the geomancer's cheek, that she did have one, but they would have to wait. Until then, Terra returned to the party, chatting, playing games and hanging out with the other Titans.

Cyborg and Bumblebee were discussing their respective Optimus and, well, Bumblebee costumes, Speedy had roped some people into Musical Chairs (Even Raven, surprisingly. Kid Flash won the game, though) Aqualad had some of the girls fawning over him and Beast Boy was hiding from a pissed-off Robin, considering he had thrown a water balloon right in the Boy Wonder's face.

Terra was chatting to Raven, when the door opened, all eyes turning to it, and saw the late arrival.

To say the Tamaranean's outfit was, well, skimpy, was like saying Plasmus was a blob of goo.

Fucking hell, she was wearing a _fucking French Maid outfit._

The tight black silken leggings left nothing to the imaginations for the long tanned legs, her feet clad in shiny black high-heels. And the outfit itself. Oh boy. The black-and-white lacy chest skilfully pressed up the alien's impressive bosom, showcasing their impressiveness (Dear Lord!), the lacy mini-skirt so short that it only hid the Tamaranean's groin by a bloody inch (Dear Lord!) and she carried a little brush, the olden day ones with lots of white feathers. Her emerald eyes were alight with happiness, most likely at the misunderstood attention her outfit was retrieving.

The girls, in their defence, only reacted with disbelieving stares, Raven raising an eyebrow as she often did.

The guys, oh boy. Robin looked like all the blood in his body was about to burst out his nose. So did Beast Boy. Both boys were motionless. Cyborg was just staring, open-mouthed, half of him, the brotherly half, demanding "_Starfire! Put something else on so no damn pervert stares at you!" _while his other, masculine half demanded: _"Hot damn! SWEET!" _ Speedy was staring at her like one stares at their deity, Aqualad just looking plain turned-on and Mas y Menos seemed torn between fainting and screaming with glee.

In short, practically every male, save the mature Red Star and the casual Gnarrk, was staring at Starfire with awed faces, Kid Flash literally vibrating in his Y chromosome excitement.

And Terra?

She was feeling: Arousal, no doubt. Her pants had just set a record in flooding. Annoyance at all these idiots staring at _her _Starfire. Triumph, as this magnificent beauty was all _hers. _And idleness; After all, the geomancer had seen Starfire naked before, had sex with her. But there was that crazy kinky feeling that only a French Maid outfit could bring.

Starfire, giggling, strutted like a queen over to Terra and gave the blonde a hug.

"Do you approve of my costume?" The alien asked casually.

Of course, Terra still retained a rather nasty streak, so she smirked at all the staring boys, wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist and replied:

"Sure I do, Starfire. I just love a maid to, ah, _clean my room."_

Naturally, the boys seemed torn between perverted fantasy and disappointment that they had never earned Starfire's heart themselves.

Terra smirked naughtily at them as Starfire giggled. She just loved Halloween.

After the party was better though.

After all, the best part about any of Starfire's costumes, in Terra's opinion, was taking them off.

**Author's Notes: Starfire in a French Maid outfit. I just nose-bled so much, I donated blood transfusions to several countries. Yeah, that much of a pervert I be :D :D :D :D**

**If only Teen Titans had a higher rating.**

**Hope you liked it, you fucking perverts :D :D :D :D :D**


	40. Toying with You

**Author's Notes: RAWR, time for another chapter!**

**Today, Robin discovers something: Terra and Starfire like to use toys.**

**This won't end well for his physical health.**

**Enjoy!**

Now, Robin was a smart fella'. He knew his stuff. He knew martial arts. He knew intelligent stuff. He knew definitions. One of these definitions was "Trauma." Trauma is obvious: An act so horrible or disturbing that it renders you incoherent, unstable or plain bat-shit crazy. No pun intended for his former mentor.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were at the Arcade. He didn't know where Raven was. She could be meditating, or sitting at a cafe or buying a llama from a hat-shop. He didn't know where Starfire was. She could be dancing around, or hugging Silkie, or impersonating Jazz from that Transformers movie ("What is cracking, female canines? Despite that there is nothing to be cracked and there are no dogs.") And he didn't know where Terra was. She could be listening to music, or sky-diving, or telling him that the leprechaun told her to burn things again.

Anyway, he planned to go into the living room, watch a movie, play games, eat something or whatever. The door opened-

And that previous thing, Trauma, kicked in.

Starfire and Terra were on the couch. Normally, such a thing was normal. Except for the fact that they were on their knees, Starfire facing north-west, Terra facing north-east. Now, that was a little abnormal. And there was the slightest little fact that Terra's shorts were down, Starfire's skirt was up, both of their tops pushed up, revealing (Unseen to him, but still) their chests, and there a bright red and soaked double-ended dildo connecting their vaginas. Now, that wasn't normal at all.

The soft pants and groans from the Tamaranean, the geomancer's hand gripping the alien's tanned butt, her upper torso twisted round slightly so she could see the toy in between them, all of these signalled that the girls were, put simply, doing each other. With a sex toy, on the couch, right in front of him.

Robin stared.

His brain fizzled down and melted.

His sense of logic fizzled down and melted.

His male hormones exploded in a maelstrom fo fireworks and celebration.

Then, any watchers worst nightmare, Terra saw him.

The absolutely furious snarl that erupted from the now-violent geomancer's mouth drove a sense of sanity into Robin, and fearing for his life, he fled, the door closing just in time to block the red toy that had been thrown at him with deadly force.

Of course, being murdered by a blonde wielding a dildo was not on his To-Do-List, and he fled, as fast as he could.

Back at the living room, Starfire was panicking.

"Oh, dear X'hal! He has seen us! This is horrible! Poor Robin has-"

"_Poor Robin _was a spying little pervert!" Terra snapped huffily, yanking her shorts back up and leaping over the couch, intending to hunt down the bastard and shove something hard, spiky and explosive up his ass. "And I am going to kick his pansy ass!"

"No, Terra!" Starfire squeaked with shock, leaping over and grabbing Terra in a tight and inescapable embrace. "We must not punish Robin! He did not know about our-"

"Regardless of knowledge, Starfire-" Terra replied. "-I didn't see him leave as soon as he saw us. He was standing there, watching us!"

So, regardless of the alien's pleas for peace, Terra stalked off, intending horrible things for Robin, such as cut veins, bashed brains, lack of manhood and shoving his mask down his throat, among other things.

In short, Robin had a bad day.

**Author's Notes: Poor Robin XD**

**Now, a bit of sad news to you lot. Next chapter will be the last chapter. The finale. And I have a special plan for this last chapter.**

**I give you four cryptic clues as to what will happen next chapter:**

**1: A unique panty style**

**2: Features Obsidian and Amethysts**

**3: 3 x 5 - 7, then half it, then add 1. **

**4: It will make your keyboards dirty, your noses bloody and your faces happy.**

**If anyone can guess the scenario from these clues (GEEDZ, you already know this, so don't reveal it) you are THE WINNER!**

**Enjoy next time!**


	41. Earth, Sun, Moon and Dark

**Author's Notes: HOORAY! Here is chapter 41, you perverted wieners! :D**

**Now, your clues: No-one figured it out, so I will tell you.**

**1: A unique panty style = Strap ;)**

**2: Obsidian and Amethyst = Let's just say, it's Chapter 38 with a certain sister ;)**

**3: The maths question answer was five. Now, take away 1 ;)**

**4: LOL :D**

**Enjoy!**

Terra and Raven had reached several mutual conclusions:

Number one: They did kinda like each other. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Starfire, their shared passion, had coaxed them into a threesome. Which worked, funnily enough.

Number two: They had someone else to distrust: Starfire's own sister, Blackfire.

Now, maybe it was just them that they didn't like the older Tamaranean. Or maybe it had something to do with, say, trying to get Starfire locked up in prison, attempting to marry the red-head to a creepy slime thing, beat up said red-head and may or may not be after revenge.

But apparently, Blackfire had seen the error of her ways and was keen to make up for her mistakes. She was still as cocky, uptight and sassy as before, but was getting back into her sister's good books. The alien duo had done plenty of stuff, and it really showed how well they worked together when not fighting each other. They seemed to walk together, fly together, do stuff together in such a way that it was almost gravitational the way they moved together, one easily adjusting to the movements of the other.

Anyway, the Fire Sisters (As Beast Boy referred them as, both to their "surname" and the fact they were smoking hot. Honestly, the amount of boys to flounder and nose-bleed in their combined presence, one naive and sweet, the other confident and seductive) had done stuff like clubs, amusement parks, eating out, playing video games together, just doing friendly sisterly stuff together, overall. Without Blackfire's evil plans in the way, the duo were actually quite close. Heck, they even bathed, dressed and slept together (The third part was due to the older alien taking abode in her sister's room)

Of course, Raven and Terra were glad that Starfire could reunite with her remaining family member, but it meant one thing: Blackfire had taken priority over them. Starfire still showed her affection for the geomancer and the sorceress, with little kisses, hugs and terms of endearment, but overall, her attention was for her sister.

So, the two girls had to come up with a plan, to earn back their top priority rights in Starfire's emerald eyes. But what to do?

They should have seen it coming, though. When the two were walking down the hallway, discussing quietly on what to do, they had encountered Blackfire waiting outside the bathroom, the obsidian-haired girl tapping her foot impatiently. Upon catching sight of the half-demon and blonde, the violet eyes perked up.

"There you two are." Blackfire remarked coolly. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"You speak like you were expecting us." Raven replied darkly.

"I was. The door's locked or something, so I need you to unlock it so I can get in and have a shower." The alien replied snootily.

Raven sighed, while Terra shrugged, before the sorceress enveloped the door with her powers and opened it.

"There, happy?"

The smirk on Blackfire's face was both cruel and seductive, and she purred: "Certainly."

With that, she lunged forward and seized the other two girls with her immense strength and promptly tossed them inside the bathroom. The two girls landed in a heap, as Blackfire sauntered in after them, being sure to lock the door behind her. Of course, Raven and Terra would take this as attempted assault, were it not for a pair of tanned legs in front of them, the owner sitting on the side of the bathtub, revealed as none other then a gloriously naked, giggling Starfire.

"Sister, you did have to be so rough."

"Rough is just what these two need, Star." The older alien replied, stalking over to stand next to her sister, violet eyes appraising the two writhing girls beneath them, as she cast off her bathrobe, revealing her nudity for all to see.

Terra and Raven finally untangled themselves from the other, and looked up to see twin Goddesses, amazing and glorious in their beauty. Many men would easily fall to the charms of the Fire Sisters, and these two girls, both gazing up at the aliens with shock, awe and arousal, were no different. Terra could only gape and make dull gagging sounds, and Raven just stared, her eyes flicking from one chest to the other. Blackfire's cleavage was larger then her sisters, and her colour was darker, but it lacked the bright perkiness of the red-head.

"Tell me, sister, are they always so obvious in their little plans?" The older girl asked, earning a giggle from her sister.

"No. Normally, one of them engages in activities with me, resulting in the other to try and do out the other. It is most enjoyable."

"I see. So, they compete against each other for you. Well, sister, I can say I'm proud of you. These two are quite a catch. I'm impressed. May I?"

Starfire smiled at the other Tamaranean. "Certainly."

Raven and Terra could only gasp in surprise and further arousal as Blackfire dove upon them, their clothes easily tearing under the alien's power, resulting in all four girls present being nude. Blackfire appraised Raven's curved pale body, with a rather nice rack and a cute tuft of purple hair between her legs, to Terra's thinner body, her perkier chest and another cute tuft of hair, a darker blonde.

"What lovely girls we have here." Blackfire purred, smirking at the duo trapped under her. "But I wonder: Whom to do first?"

She mused on this for a second, weighing her options, Starfire giggling away, before smirking: "I think Raven first. Sister, you can have the other one."

"What about the-"

"Work her up first, Star, then you can fetch it."

The two aliens exchanged a glance, planning between them, before Blackfire shifted her body onto Raven, Starfire moving down onto Terra, whom returned her kiss and embrace with great enthusiasm.

The older Tamaranean moved in, her lips clamping down onto the sorceresses, feeling the softness of them and tasting the sweet taste of those herbal teas. Adding to the experience was a flow of languages that the half-demon had accumulated over the years, and Blackfire took them in with enthusiasm, before shoving her tongue past Raven's lips into her mouth, tasting more of the sweet tea and the hot warmth, the Tamaranean tauntingly grinding her cleavage against Raven's, earning approving moans from the other girl, feeling her soft chest against her own.

Her sister appeared to be having much fun with the geomancer, the two rolling around in their own passion, giggling into each other's mouths like the inexperienced horny little buggers they were. Blackfire didn't know Terra well, but she seemed like a more fun toy then Raven, though Raven had that mystic and reclusive edge that Blackfire just loved. The half-demon was more her type, anyway.

Regardless, Raven seemed rather surprised at this, at the older Tamaranean having a go at her, so Blackfire detached her lips and purred: "Don't worry, Raven. Starfire just likes to share."

"Sure she does- OH!" Raven hissed, as Blackfire moved downwards and swept her tongue across the sorceresses chest. The Tamaranean noted the half-demons unique taste, a blend of sweet flesh and unnatural heat into a delicious mixture-

"Ow! Watch it, Star!"

Her sister, tactless as she was, had ended up rolling herself and her blonde play-thing into the other two girls, the two giggling as Raven grunted from the lack of attention. Blackfire, now feeling a little bit petty, pulled her sister's hair, earning a squeak from said sister, before gasping as Raven rolled her over, taking advantage of her distraction. The half-demon smirked at the alien, whom simply grinned cockily in response at this turn of events, before theirs hands and lips were upon each others.

Truth be told, since she'd, well, done Starfire, Raven had had wee little fantasies about her sister as well. The two did look very much alike, except for hair and eye colour of course, but Blackfire was more of a dominating creature, a worthy challenge, and she liked that. Starfire's submissive nature was also very much a turn-on, and Raven wondered if she'd get both in this bathroom.

Terra, of course, was thoroughly enjoying herself, twisting her body against Starfire's hot frame as her mouth clamped down onto her tanned neck, as sweet and spicy as ever, as only Starfire could be. But what did her equally hot sister taste like? Thankfully, the blonde's curiosity was to be satiated when she and Starfire's little roll-about brought her head onto Blackfire's tanned hip, and she was quick to move her head round and flick her tongue against the older Tamaranean.

Wonderful! Blackfire tasted like Starfire, only more hot and less sweet, but still arousing. Terra grinned and rubbed her tongue about Blackfire's hip, before noticing Starfire had climbed forward atop her to reach Raven's ass, judging by the sorceresses groans and the sound of an eager red-head's tongue. Of course, this tactic had brought Starfire's ample chest into Terra's range, and the geomancer wasted no time in jerking her mouth up and engulfing the peak of the left breast, her teeth moving in to clamp teasingly on her nipple.

Starfire let out a squeak and a moan at Terra's action, gasping with pleasure as her tongue ran across Raven's sweet behind, the sorceress wonderfully compliant with this activity of four people. And the geomancer's mouth was so warm and eager and wet against her grebnacks! Truly a glorious experience! She and her sister would have a wonderful time in pleasuring her friends! But she was eager to deploy the weapon of secrecy, and her emerald eyes managed to lock onto Blackfire's violets, her silent plea for use evident in her pleasured expression. Blackfire nodded softly, also deciding to distract Terra from the surprise.

Blackfire promptly rolled Raven and sat up, being sure to grip her hands onto the half-demons breasts, feeling their smooth firm skin yield under her eager grip, revelling in the sorceresses guttural groans, and being sure to gently pinch and flick at the dark grey nipples. Lovely and warm, too. Starfire had definitely succeeded in picking up these two. Oh yes, distraction time now. With slight reluctance at having to leave Raven's delightful cleavage, Blackfire moved over and casually shoved Starfire off the blonde girl, smirking slightly at her sister's annoyed pout as she hit the floor. The red head would get her back for that, sure, but the older alien wanted a go with sweet blonde here.

Terra gasped as Blackfire wrapped her arms around her, the Tamaranean's hands clamping onto her perk breasts, feeling the other girl's impressive cleavage press against her back, and Blackfire's lips were upon her neck, suckling and licking hungrily at her. God, it felt so good! Starfire's hot sister was tasting her and having fun with her; God, it was wonderful!

The geomancer gasped in pleasure again as Raven joined the fray, the sorceress jerking her lower body towards her and spreading her legs wide. Terra could only groan and gasp as Raven, smirking naughtily, stroked at her swollen and soaking slit, before a finger jammed itself within her and Raven's lips engulfed her clitoris.

Oh God, oh fuck, it felt so fucking good, oh God-

The blonde was squirming and groaning violently under the combined prowess of Raven's lips upon her womanhood, feeling her tongue bob her clitoris up and down, licking hungrily at her juice while the penetrating finger thrust in and out of her, Blackfire's strong hands gripping her breasts tightly as her devilishly long tongue lapped at her throat. It was all so warm and strong and wet and good and she wanted it so much-

"B-Blackfire, R-R-Raven, Ra- Oh God! So good, so g-g-good! More, more, more!"

Just then, though drowning in a sea of pleasure, Terra noted Starfire coming up behind Raven. Wait a min-

Holy shit; Starfire was wearing a strap-on! The toy around her waist was pink and glittery, suiting her girly tastes, naturally, and was quite massive. Raven hadn't noticed the oncoming threat, too caught up in drinking down Terra's fluid and licking the blonde's pink clit. Regardless, Terra was too caught up in what Raven was doing to her to really care whether or not Starfire was going to fuck the sorceress, and moaned loudly, pushing her body against Blackfire as the waves of pleasure coursed through her, the older girl's tongue working against her neck fervently.

Raven was having a wonderful time too, her tongue and finer digging into Terra's depths, feeling such warmth and wetness from the geomancer, her juice strong and tasty, thick and sweet. Truly, Terra wasn't as bad as she had first thought. She tasted wonderful, at least, and was very hot as well, delightfully so, and Raven enjoyed-

Wait... where was Starfire?

Raven detached her mouth from Terra's pussy to have a quick look around- And she saw Starfire right behind her, just as tanned hands seized her behind and something thick was shoved right into her vagina.

Terra saw this coming and thrust her hips up into Raven just as Starfire rammed her toy into the sorceress, her vagina crashing into Raven's mouth just in time to block the scream of ecstasy that erupted from the half-demon, covering up the four's activities from being detected and groaning as Raven's mouth instinctively got back to work upon her, as Starfire giggled and thrust in again, and Terra felt the vibration of another pleasured scream radiate through her core.

Starfire giggled again, clearly impressed with this power she now had over Raven with her toy, and started to bring up a steady rhythm of in and out, enjoying Raven's pleasured writhing under her skilful power, feeling the vibrations of the half-demons womanhood. It was a wonderful feeling, and she was glad that Blackfire had purchased such a device!

"O-Oh, Azar..." Raven mumbled into Terra's vagina, groaning as both Terra's fluid and Starfire's toy filled her, the wonderful sex toy stretching her insides wonderfully. Oh, it was definitely not a thin finger or a short-ranged tongue. No, this thing could go deeper, go bigger and go better! And the sorceress was loving it! Groaning into the geomancer's pussy, she fervently licked at her juices, pumping three fingers into the geomancer as hard as she could, feeling the wet walls loosen under her furious assault, spurred by Starfire's own attack on her.

Blackfire smirked as her sister pounded into Raven, the sorceress going wild on Terra's womanhood, the blonde writhing in the older Tamaranean's grip, whom was impressed by the perk firmness of her breasts and her taste. Oh, she was a sweet little thing indeed.

"Do you like watching this?" Blackfire purred into the moaning blonde's ear. "Do you like watching my sister fuck Raven?"

"Y-yeah, t-to-totally unexpected..." Terra murmured.

"Do not use such foul language, Blackfire." Starfire snapped, thrusting hard into Raven, sensing the pleasure of what she was doing to her friend.

"Stop performing the definition, then." Blackfire retorted cheekily, before Terra twisted round in her grip, managing to keep Raven in position by her apex, and latched her mouth onto the alien's right nipple. Blackfire promptly groaned at Terra's eager assault, before amplifying her pleasured noises as the geomancer put- No, jammed her entire fist right into her core.

The sheer feel of such a large presence within made the Tamaranean shriek with wonder, her strong body easily taking in the intruder with much appreciation for the feelings it brought.

"OH, X'hal! Yes, little blonde! Like that! No, deeper, _deeper, harder! Oh, X'hal!" _

Starfire observed her sister whining out such vulgar requests with interest. Blackfire was very talented in these acts, certainly. Starfire knew she wouldn't be so casual if Terra put her whole hand within her. But for now, Raven was her target, and she thrust harder against the pale behind, being sure to clasp her round cheeks hard, earning a squeak from the sorceress. Suddenly, an idea occurred to the red-head, and with a giggle, she raised her hand and soundly slapped Raven's ass.

The sorceress shot a surprised, but aroused look at the alien, and growled: "Do that again."

The alien complied- SLAP!

"OH! Azar, yes! Do it again!"

SLAP!

"Yes, Starfire! Smack me! Fuck me, fuck me! Again!"

SLAP!

Blackfire could feel Terra laughing into her breast, drooling eagerly over her glands, clearly amused by such vulgarity from the supposedly respectful and quiet Raven, as her fist rammed into her harder, stretching her so well and so wonderfully.

"I'm getting close..." The geomancer murmured into Blackfire's chest, panting desperately as the older woman clutched at her own breasts.

"Alright then..." Blackfire hissed, locking eyes with Starfire and nodding. "Let's finish this off... Starfire, take the toy off and lie down on your side..."

The red-head complied, pulling out of Raven with a final thrust and a smack, before she pulled off the toy and lay down.

"Raven, get her pussy. Terra, line up your one with Star's mouth."

Terra raised an eyebrow, but released Blackfire, though naughtily pinching each nipple before she reversed to Starfire, Raven growling at lack of Starfire-treatment, but moving for the Tamaranean's vagina with the instinct of a predator. Starfire let out a squeak as Raven forced her leg up to gain access to the alien's core, her tongue diving in with eager enthusiasm, Starfire groaning with pleasure, before being muffled as the geomancer's apex collided with her mouth.

Satisfied with the relative control, Blackfire seized the strap-on and made a show of licking off Raven's sweet juices, before setting it down gently and moving in for Raven's vagina, being sure her hips were moving around for Terra to have access.

Finally, the connection was made, and Blackfire latched her mouth onto Raven's slit, groaning at the wonderfully warm pleasure of the half-demon's chamber, and another moan as Terra buried her head between the obsidian-haired alien's legs.

All four girls were locked in a sort of square, surrounded by scraps of clothing, Blackfire's bathrobe and the discarded strap-on, each girl working the vagina in front of them, Starfire to Terra, Terra to Blackfire, Blackfire to Raven and Raven to Starfire. The aim, of course, was to invoke a completely simultaneous orgasm spree, and it was working so far. The sorceresses earlier fuck from Starfire had done its job, and she only just restraining her climax as her tongue drove into Starfire's honey-pot. Of course, the red-head's inexperience, and Terra's own pleasures, led to those two also being forced to restrain themselves.

Finally, Blackfire, with both Raven's vagina at her mouth and Terra's tongue and fingers burrowing within her, reached her limit, and with a snarl of pleasure, declared: "NOW!"

The order was acted upon instantly.

Needless to say, it was a literal explosion of screams, fluids, groans, arching bodies, and eventually died off into pants of wonder, awe, pleasure and union.

Glorious.

"Glorious..." Starfire murmured, looking very goofy in her happiness.

"True..." Raven panted.

"I loved it... Let's do it again!" Terra squeaked cheerfully.

Blackfire was first to recover and sat up, observing the sweating, pleasured forms of her fellow females. With that smirk of hers, she said to her sister: "Well, Starfire... I must say, you definitely know who to pick."

The red-head giggled as she too sat up. "Thank you. I do love them, you know."

"Of course you do. Because you're a soft Zorkaberry."

"Hey!"

"I can't really believe that..." Raven murmured from her comfortable abode on the floor, Terra and Starfire giggling slightly. "I ate out Terra, got dominated by Blackfire and got fucked by Starfire."

"It was so funny hearing you of all people begging for a spanking!" Terra sniggered cheekily.

"What is spanking?"

"Shut up, Starfire."

"Do not force me to defeat you again, Blackfire!"

"You wanna mess with me, lil' sister? Bring it on!"

Terra sniggered, Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire leapt upon her sister with a war-cry, the two aliens instantly engaging in a violent, quiet and kinky wrestling match, both Tamaranean's having no problem at all with pulling their punches.

The geomancer and the half-demon observed the wrestling, grunting, cursing aliens, wincing as Starfire got a hit on her sister's ribs, but shrieking as Blackfire pulled her hair.

"Some people never grow up." Raven observed.

"Nope." Terra agreed.

Just then, someone knocked on the door, and an annoyed voice rang out: "HEY! Whoever is in there better hurry up! I really need to go!"

Terra took the lead and declared: "I'll be out soon! Just having a poop!"

Grumbles and mutters sounded outside as Blackfire finally twisted Starfire's arms behind her back, Raven sighing with annoyance as she teleported herself and the two aliens away, and Terra just giggled.

**Author's Notes: HOORAY! That was awesome! :D :D :D**

**I hope you lot liked it very much! Heck, if you really, really liked it, I might update whenever inspiration hits!**

**I ROFL when I wrote: _Her sister appeared to be having much fun with the geomancer, the two rolling around in their own passion, giggling into each other's mouths like the inexperienced horny little buggers they were. _That's what I like: Porn with humour! :D **

**Hint, hint, GEEDZ.**

**Thank you for all your reviews! Now... REVIEW!**


End file.
